New Candidate
by jscat2
Summary: This is Dawson's first day as a candidate on truck 81. After the big building explosion she chooses to be at firehouse 51
1. Chapter 1

Today was Dawson's first day as a candidate on truck 81. It has been three months since the big explosion that had trapped many of the members from 51. Everyone had survived but not without some serious injuries. At this point everyone has healed enough to be back at work physically, but emotionally they were all still hurting.

Dawson has chosen to follow her career as a firefighter and wanted to be at the station she called home, after almost loosing all of them. Even if that meant ending things with Casey. She fought long and hard to be where she is and there was no changing her mind.

"Hey there our new candidate." Hermann called out as Dawson walked thru the double doors looking at her watch reading 8:05am.

"Yeah good to see you Dawson." Mouch called out from his typical spot on the couch.

She waved to everyone quickly before turning to head to the locker room when Casey turned the corner spotting her." Your late." He snapped coldly.

"Um yeah I'm uh sorry." Dawson spoke flustered.

" Go get changed, we're all hungry." He says in the same tone as he brushes by her walking into the common room now.

Dawson hurries off to get changed out before making her way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the crew. As she starts mixing the eggs in a bowl the bells go off.

"Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3, Battalion 25, apartment fire."

They all run off to their assigned vehicles now. Dawson runs around to the passenger side of 81 grabbing her gear as Casey is already there putting his coat on.

"You will follow right behind me the whole time." He ordered her boldly as he climbed into his seat.

She gave him a quick nod before getting in herself taking the seat directly behind him that their backs were facing each other.

"So Dawson you ready to see how we do things on truck 81?" Otis yells to her over the blarring sirens as they speed down the busy streets.

"You better believe it." She yells causing everyone to laugh except Casey.

When they arrived at the call the building was fully engulfed." Dawson with me ." Casey called to her as they run towards the front door of the building before stopping to mask up." Don't do anything stupid." He says before leading the way inside. They sweeper the first floor before heading to the second. Casey had a constant on on Dawson the entire time, as the fire continued to rage around them.

"All is clear chief." He yelled thru the radio before turning Dawson around to exit the building." Send the water in." He radios now once their all out.

"So how was it?" Casey asks Dawson pulling off his mask." Pretty hot in there huh." He says with a small smile.

"Extremely." She answers holding his gaze for a moment before walking back to the truck.

A little while later they arrived back to the station as it is now approaching lunch time." Get to work." Casey points Dawson towards the kitchen before he walks off to his office, leaving her shaking her head at him.

They all sat around the table now enjoying the meal she cooked for them." Dawson this is finaminal." Mouch called out.

"Mill's she may have you beat in this department." Cruz teases slapping his shoulder.

"Well she can have this job." He teases back causing everyone to laugh but Casey again.

"Dawson." He snaps causing everyone to become quiet." The showers need a good cleaning when your done."

"Yes lieutenant." She answered softly looking away before getting up and walking away.

"How do you do it lieutenant?" Hermann asks moving in next to Casey's chair.

"Do what?"

"Stand to be around the girl who broke your heart when she said no?" Hermann whispered now.

"Thanks Hermann." Casey says clapping his shoulder making a face before getting up to walk away.

"You always know when to put your foot in your mouth." Mouch says as he takes a bite of his food looking at Hermann.

" Shut it Mouch." He says getting up walking out of the room as well.

While Dawson scrub the showers Shay came by to see how her first day was going.

"Well I'm scrubbing the showers, and Casey I think is enjoying bossing me around a bit." Dawson answers rolling her eyes.

"Well you wanted to be here girl so suck it up." Shay says in a teasing tone.

"Haha, get out of here." Dawson splashes her with water making them laugh.

They end of shift rolled around quick. It was a quiet night with no calls received as they all changed in the locker room to head home." Who's in for Molly's tonight?" Hermann asked everyone.

Mills, Cruz, Mouch all answered yes.

"It's mine and Otis's night to work the bar tonight." Dawson tells Hermann closing her locker.

"How bout you lieutenant?" Hermann turned to face him." Come raise a glass for the new candidate." He says clapping Dawson's shoulder.

Casey looked over at everyone for a moment before answering." I have plans tonight." And with that he turns and walks out.

Dawson says goodbye to everyone before heading home feeling exhausted. She walks up to her front door fumbling with her keys to unlock the front door. Once inside she dropped her bag on the floor before shutting the door behind her." I'm home babe." She calls out walking into the living room.

"Hey baby." Casey says walking out of the kitchen giving her a kiss.

"Do you think we fooled them?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I don't like lying to them." He says ashamed for the huge lie they told to all of firehouse 51." Gabby what if they find out?"

"They won't babe." Dawson says kissing his lips again before walking into the bedroom." Are you hungry?" She asks as she stops at the dresser picking up her wedding band placing it on her finger before grabbing Matt's and walking back to him placing his on his finger.

"I hate hiding my feelings for you." He says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You did a pretty good job of it today." Gabby laughs." Get to work?" She makes a face bringing up his comment from earlier.

"You like that huh." Matt says lifting Gabby's legs around his waist." You know technically it is still our honeymoon." He says walking them towards the bed.

"I thought you would never suggest that lieutenant." Gabby says crashing her lips to Matt's as they fall back onto the bed.

So what did you think? Had the idea pop in my head, wrote it as a one shot but if you would like me to continue please drop a review. Thanks for reading. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I want to thank everyone for all the positive reviews to this story, I'm so glad everyone loved it.

A few hours later Gabby woke to the buzzing of the alarm clock. She quickly rolled over stretching across Matt's sleeping body to click it off . As she rolled back to her side to get out of bed, Matt's arm snakes around her waist pulling her back to him.

"Hey." She chuckled as he nuzzles his face into her shoulder." You were up and let me reach across you to shut the alarm off?"

"Yup." He whispered in a devious tone."Cause I knew you would have to lean on me."

Gabby turned her head slightly back smiling to Matt over his intentional grouping of her bare skin on his before she let out a sigh." I gotta get up you know."

"Hmm." Matt mumbled wrapping his arm tighter around her nibbling at her neck now.

"Baby." Gabby moans." I'm gonna be late."

"Fine." He puffed letting go with one last kiss to her shoulder blade before she rolled out of bed.

Matt laid in bed his hands behind his head watching Gabby move around the room picking out clothes to wear for her night at Molly's. She would give him a quick glance every so often, meeting his smile. When Gabby finished picking out her clothes she climbed up to Matt in bed kissing his lips softly." Feeling dirty?" She asked." Cause I'm filthy." Matt instantly knew what she was hinting at and without a word he lifted her up heading for the shower.

"So what are your big plans tonight?" Gabby asked sarcastically as she quickly got dressed looking at the clock." Damn I'm gonna be late." She mumbled to herself as Matt sat in the chair across from the bed sipping his coffee.

"Just tell everyone how dirty you were and I had to make sure you were good and clean before I sent you out." Matt teased

"You would love it if I told them." Gabby says figdeting with her hair in the mirror." This is not my night." She mumbles to herself getting frustrated with her hair before giving up any pulling it into a ponytail.

Matt can't help but chuckle at her before he answers her first comment." You know I want everyone to know your still my girl and how happy you make me."

"Baby we discussed this already." Gabby says facing him." You wanted me close to look out for me and this was the only way to get me on 81 without completely ending things between us."

"Ending things was never an option." He shook his head at even the thought of it.

"I love you baby, and when the time is right we will tell everyone, and deal with the fall out from them then." Gabby says kissing him quick before grabbing her purse." I gotta go but we can talk later."

"Love you." He kissed her before walking her to the door." Oh and to answer your earlier question, I have a hot date with a bottle of beer and that broken cabinent in the kitchen."

Gabby chuckled kissing him." Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She says seductively before opening the front door to leave.

"Uh Gabby." He stopped her halfway out." Forgetting something." He says taking her hand pulling her wedding band off.

"Damn good catch." She kissed him one last time before running out to her car.

Gabby walked into an already crowded Molly's. She quickly moved thru the crowd to drop her bag in the back before moving behind the bar. Shay was already there serving a few regulars." Hey Shay." Gabby says brushing by her." Sorry I'm late."

"Uh, huh." She responds before turning to face Gabby." Damn girl." Shay says excited grabbing Gabby's hand and pulling her to the kitchen swiftly.

"Damn Shay what the hell?"

"You have a hickey on your neck." Shay snaps pulling Gabby's hair out of the ponytail.

"Oh man are you kidding." She says running for the mirror." I'm gonna kill him."

"Just tell that husband of yours to move those kisses a little more south." Shay teases while she moves Gabby's hair to cover the spot on her neck.

"Shay keep it down." Gabby waves her to lower her voice." You and Severide promised to keep our secret."

"You don't have to worry about us spoiling it." Shay shakes her head." I'd be more worried about that horney husband of yours.

Hermann walks in the kitchen interrupting their girl talk." Hey what are you two doing back here?"

"Nothing." They both say together quickly walking by to head out to the bar area.

"Hey Dawson you got a second?" Hermann stopped her as Shay gave her a quick glance before walking thru the door.

"What's up?" She says turning to face him.

He hesitated for a moment trying to find the right words and Gabby had a pretty good idea of what was coming." Look I know it's non of my buisness." He started with before clearing his throat to continue." What I think you did to Casey was wrong breaking his heart like that."

"Look Hermann." She started to interrupt him.

"Just let me finish." He answers back cutting her off." I get you wanting to be a firefighter but lieutenant Casey is a great guy and personally I think you threw away something great with him."

Gabby stood there stunned unsure of what to say. Part of her wanted to tell the world she loved Matt, but the other part knew what they were doing for each other which is why they were lying to their friends.

"Look Dawson you don't have to sayanything." He spoke seeing her blank expression." I just wanted to get that off my chest, but don't worry I still love you kid." He says rubbing her arm giving her a smile.

"Thanks." She whispered back before he walked out of the room.

Gabby stood there for a moment letting all of what Hermann had to say sink in, hoping what her and Matt were doing was the right thing. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket texting Matt now.' Love you.' Before walking out going behind the bar. Her phone buzzed back almost instantly.' Love you too babe.' She read bringing a smile to her face. 'Yes' she thought to herself now knowing what they were doing was how it had to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt sat at the head of the table in the common room keeping his back to Gabby who was making breakfast on their next shift back . Matt struggled with not turning and watching his beautiful wife, he loved watching her do just about anything. When his mind started to wonder he stood from his chair with a huff before walking out of the room never looking back at Gabby.

She smirked at his behaviour seeing everyone else in the room look puzzled by it but she knew it was her that drove him crazy. She continued cooking until she was ready to service it." Foods up guys." She calls out as she places the food on the counter.

"Ahh great I'm starving." Mouch says being the first to line up for it.

"Does someone want to let the lieutenant know foods up." Dawson asks looking at all the guys filling their plated.

"Yeah sure." Cruz says ." Hey Severide foods up." He laughs as he calls over his shoulder to him as he enters the room.

"Very funny haha." She says rolling her eyes." But seriously who wants to go?"

"I'm not." Mouch says walking away.

"Yeah me neither." Cruz says walking away." He's been moody."

"Probably because of you." Hermann tells Gabby as he walks away now.

"You know you are the candidate so technically it's your job to go fetch him." Otis says before he walks to go sit at the table.

Severide walks up to the counter to make himself a plate now." Ignore them." He mouths to her with a knowing look. She smiled back at him before walking away.

Gabby walked down the hall towards Casey's office looking around to make sure the coast is clear before she walked in." Hey." She says pulling the door closed behind her.

Matt lifts his head that was resting in his hands as he sits at his desk to look at her." Hey." He says before placing his head back in his hands.

"Matt what is it?"

"Gabby this needs to get easier I feel like they are all gonna see right thru me. If I look at you or touch you the wrong way."

"Matt we have gone over this a hundred times, besides we hid this from them before when we first got together."

"I'm gonna end up confind to this office." He says getting up from his desk with a smile.

"We can talk about this more at home if it's really bothering you, but breakfast is ready and I don't want them all wondering what's taking us so long." Gabby says opening the door.

"Yeah right look go this way I'll make it look like I'm coming from the bathroom." Matt says before they go in opposite directions." Hey." He calls out to her as she looks back. He searches the room to be sure it's empty before he mouths." I love you." Gabby nods back before they walk away.

They all are sitting around the big table eating breakfast now. Dawson and Shay are at the far end with Severide, as Casey sat at the opposite end. He his flipping thru a magazine to keep from looking around the room while the rest of the guys talk about their prior two days off and how they spent it.

Hermann clears his throat to speak as he studied Casey flipping thru the pages of the magazine but can tell he was not reading." So lieutenant how was your days off?" He asked as everyone stopped what they were saying.

Casey looked up briefly at everyone." Yeah good, quiet just had some repair jobs." He answered before looking back down to his magazine taking another bite of his food.

Hermann looked over at Dawson for a moment before looking back to Casey." So lieutenant, um Cindy and I well we have someone we want to set you up with on a blind date."

Casey nearly choked on his food as he looked up catching Dawson's widened eye's before she quickly looked away to hide her reaction." Um Hermann I don't think that's necessary." He stuttered out.

"Look she's perfect for you." Hermann started to say looking over towards Dawson briefly then back to Casey." You should get back out there."

"Hermann really thanks but no thanks." Casey says before getting up from the table.

"Hermann really?" Severide says before he follows in the direction that Casey went, as Shay is squeezing Dawson's hand tight under the table as she see's her fighting back the tears.

Severide follows Casey to his office ." Hey come with me." He waves him out pulling two cigars from his pocket.

They make their way outside the garage and take a seat on the front bumper of the squad rig, before lighting up and taking a few puffs just enjoying the smoke in the crisp fall air.

"Look man I know you don't have anyone to talk to about your situation so I'm here if you need to vent." Severide offers as Casey looks over to him lettling out a small chuckle." What?"

"I don't even know where to begin." Casey says taking another drag of his cigar." I thought it would be easier then this."

"Working with Dawson?"

"No that's the easy part." He says shaking his head." It's hiding my feelings for her is what's killing me.

"You seem to be doing fine in my opinion." Severide says." I honestly don't think anyone in there is the wiser."

"Yeah I know, I just feel so guilty."

Severide looked over at him for a moment taking a breath before speaking."Look Casey, you are the most straight laced guy I know. I'll be honest when you Dawson came to Shay and I, I thought you were crazy."

"Thanks man." Casey says giving him a look.

"What I'm trying to say is that for you of all people to want to go thru with this, then deep down it had to have felt right."

"Yeah it did, but I wouldn't be me if I didn't feel somewhat guilty." Casey says running his hand thru his hair.

"Do you regret it?"

"None of it." Casey answers without even having to think.

"Then don't let it eat at you." Severide tells him placing his hand on Casey's shoulder as he nods to him." And hey if it doesn't work out you can always take Hermann up on that date." He says as Casey just glares at him." To soon?"

"Too soon." They both chuckled before being pulled out of their conversation by Shay running out calling for the both to follow her.

"What is it?" Severide called out to her.

"Hermann and Dawson are yelling at each other you better stop her before she says the wrong thing." She tells them but directing the later part of her statement towards Casey, before they all went running inside.

Hope you are enjoying..Stay tuned for chapter 4. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Casey ran into the common room first hearing the shouting match between Dawson and Hermann.

"That was completely uncalled for." She yelled as everyone in the room sat staring and them.

"You know how I feel about what you did, so I'm trying to help him out."

"Yeah but you don't have to rub it in my face." Dawson shouted back.

"Why would you even care, not like you have a right to be jealous."

"Alright that's enough." Casey stood between them raising his voice to meet their's.

"She started it lieutenant." Hermann shouted back pointing at Dawson.

"You know."

"That's enough Dawson." Casey cut her off mid sentence.

"But Matt." She started to say as he looked at her with wide eyes at her slip up.

"It's lieutenant and for that you can go scrub the toilets now."

Gabby just huffed before turning to leave the room not arguing anymore.

"Thanks Casey." Hermann says clapping his shoulder.

"I'm not done with you either." He says angry looking at Hermann.

Boden steps in the room now overhearing the commotion." Casey my office now." He demands.

"Go walk it off I'll talk to you later." He waves Hermann off before following Boden to his office.

Casey enters the chiefs office behind him." Close the door." Boden says walking around his desk to sit as Casey obeys shutting the door." Take a seat." He points Casey to a chair across from him.

"Look chief I'm sorry about that." Casey says as he sits down." I will handle them later."

"I know you will." Boden responds with a nod keeping his eyes on Casey." So tell me Matt did I make a mistake here?"

"Sir?"

"Did I make a mistake allowing Dawson on 81?" Boden asked not breaking his eye contact and leaned back further in his chair.

"Yeah she is doing fine, but it is only her second shift though so I need more time to really she how she handles herself." He spoke confidently.

"That much I know, what I don't know is if this was a good idea for you?" Boden says sitting up in his chair.

"I'm fine with it chief really." Casey answered nervously wondering if he knew more." I'm over it."

"I hope so cause I need my lieutenant to have a clear head."

"It is trust me." Casey nodded to him.

"Good that's what I want to hear." He says putting his glasses on turning to his computer." We're done here then."

Casey stood to leave before pausing at the door for a moment." Anything else?" Boden questioned.

"No all good." He answered before opening the door and walking out as Boden watched him leave.

Over in the bathroom Dawson is scrubbing the toilets as she was told to as Mill's walks in and rounds the stall that she is in as he stands in the door smiling down." Fun huh?"

"Well you of all people would definently know." She looks up chuckling as she continues to scrub.

"Look you know how it goes around here." He says placing his hands on the top of the stall door to lean his body against." Casey may ride you hard, but he's fair when he needs to be as your lieutenant, but you know how he probably the best out of all of us."

"Oh you have no idea." She mumbles under her breath.

"What's that?" He chuckles.

"Oh I was just agreeing with you."

"Well look Dawson I know we were able to move on and work past our break up." Mill's gets more serious." I'm sure in time the two of you will also."

"Mill's we are fine there are no hard feelings between Casey and I." She snapped." I know everyone's mad at me for breaking his heart, but I did what I thought was right for me."

"Believe me I'm not worried about his broken heart, I'm just saying I understand.

"Oh." She answered calmly before Casey entered the bathroom now.

"Mill's I need to get a word with Dawson." He says moving leaning against the bathroom sinks.

." Yeah." Mill's answered before turning back to Dawson." Let's get a beer sometime so we can talk." He says before turning to walk out of the bathroom as Casey shot daggers at the back of his head with his eyes while he watched him leave.

"What was that about?" He whispered moving closer to her.

"It was a friendly talk like you and Hermann had earlier." She answered taking her gloves off throwing them on the floor as she brushed by him to wash her hands at the sink.

Casey walked over to her placing his hand on her back." Baby." He whispered.

"Not here." She says shrugging away from him looking back at the door that could open at any minute.

"Look I'm not fighting with you about this at home when it's the only time I can spend with you together."

"Then don't...lieutenant." she snapped at him before walking out of the bathroom leaving him standing there annoyed as he bangs his fist on the counter before leaning his body against it.

Casey stood there for a few minutes before leaving the bathroom out the opposite door Dawson walked out of as he headed towards his office. As he approached Hermann stood there waiting for him." Not now." He says waving him off.

"Look Casey I just want to apologize." Hermann says following him thru the door to his office.

"Fine you said it." Casey snaps.

"Look I know your mad at me for butting in but I just feel bad all that you have been thru, I just thought you know going out with a women would you know maybe make you feel better." Hermann says as his voice lowered to a whisper as he spoke.

"Look." Casey says placing his hand on Hermann's shoulder." I appreciate your help, but trust me when I say I don't need any help in the female department." He says giving him a small smile." But you also shouldn't have done that in front of Dawson."

"Yeah I will go apologize to her." He says as he is about to walk away." You know for two people who keep saying they are over each other you both are worried about each others feelings.

Casey stood frozen unsure of how to answer but Hermann spoke again answering his own question." Well I guess that just doesn't go away that quickly." But before Hermann could speak or ask anymore questions the bells rang. Casey let out a sigh of relief as they ran out to gear up for their call.

Hope you enjoyed. I want to clarify that Gabby and Matt are living at his apartment, I was unclear earlier sorry...:-)


	5. Chapter 5

Truck 81, squad 3 and ambulance 61 sped down the street to a chaotic accident scene, with multiple cars involved. As they arrived to the scene another fire company was already at the scene truck 78.

"Over here." One of the firefighters calls out to 81 as they pull up needing more assistance.

"Let's go." Casey orders his crew as they run to the mini van filled with trapped people as the hood of the car bursts into flames.

Dawson runs around the vehicle looking for who is hurt most severely instantly jumping into paramedic mode." Casey we have a kid here." She yells out needing to gain access to the child.

"On it ." The other firefighter jumps in to help her.

"Thanks uh." She starts to say before he tells her his name as he pops the window open.

"Calvin, Jimmy Calvin." He smiles at her before lifting her in the window all while Casey watches from the corner of his eye while at his task.

Dawson quickly checks everyone in the van before moving to the child as she gave the ok for the other firefighters to start removing the victims while Otis and Mouch used the extinguishers on the hood to put out the flames. Once all the victims were pulled out alive and loaded in to the multiple ambulances at the scene Dawson sat on the curb to catch her breath.

"Your impressive." Calvin said walking over to her." A female firefighter and a paramedic." He adds in a slightly flirtish tone.

"Yeah I do it all, even cook and clean." She answered back taking a sip of water." A candidates life."

"Yeah I here you I finally just got promoted after two years."

Casey observes them laughing and talking noticing the look in this guys eyes as he looks at Dawson, causing his jealousy to surge thru his body as he starts walking towards them." Dawson start packing up the truck so we can go." He says in a demanding tone.

"Yes lieutenant." She says getting to her feet.

"Well it was nice to meet you Dawson." Calvin says putting his hand out to shake hers as she starts to walk past him." I didn't catch your first name?" He asks as her hand meets his as he feels for a wedding band greatful there is none.

"It's Gabby." She answers as she watches Casey body clentch tight as he watches on.

"Well Gabby Dawson it was nice to meet you, but I'll be seeing you around soon." He says as they break their handshake.

Before she could question him Casey jumped in." What does that mean." He asks in a jealous tone.

Calvin studies him for a moment wondering why her lieutenant would be so concerned by this before answering." I just got promoted to rescue squad. My new assignment is squad 3." He says pointing towards the rig." I start next shift."

Casey didn't say a word just glared at this young rookie hitting on his wife that no one knew about. Dawson cleared her throat snapping him out of his thoughts relaxing his body dropping his eyes to the ground.

"Well I'll be seeing you." Calvin says one more time before walking away getting a small nod from Dawson. He wondered to himself why the lieutenant had such a concern over his candidate. He found her to be beautiful so he figured what guy wouldn't have a crush on her even her lieutenant who he knew couldn't have her." I'm gonna like it at 51." He says to himself now as he looks back seeing Dawson climbing into 81.

Back at 51 Casey jumps out of his seat as soon as they come to a stop. He quickly pulled off his gear before rushing off brushing by Dawson as he passes not even looking at her. He walked into the common room spotting who he was looking for before calling out to him." Severide you got a minute?" He asks from the doorway. Severide nods before standing up to follow.

Everyone else is now entering the room after getting their gear off as well. Dawson was last to walk thru the doors as Casey starts to walk away with Severide as he catches her eye." Dawson go clean the showers before you need to get dinner started." He snapped to her. She studied him for a moment seeing his anger before she nodded and walked off.

Severide grabbed Casey's arm when no one was looking walking the towards their offices." What was that about?" He asked when there was no one around.

"What?"

"The way you just yelled at Dawson to clean the showers?" Severide asked. "The guys are gonna start noticing if you keep riding her so hard. Are you fighting?"

"I don't know?" Casey says rubbing his hand on the back of his neck." When were you gonna tell me about the new kid on squad?" Casey asked switching the questioning around.

"When did you hear about him?"

"Oh I had the privalage to meet him at our last call when he was hitting on my wife." Casey tells him all flustered.

Severide just chuckles at him as Casey gives him a look." Is that what this is about?"

"Yeah some guy is hitting on my wife and I can't do anything about it."

"You do realise what your saying right?" Severide continues to chuckle." She's your wife, so what are you so jealous about?"

Casey stopped his pacing hearing what Severide just told him.

"Yeah." He says seeing it click in Casey's head." Now go smooth things out with her, I'll make sure no one goes near the showers."

"Thanks." Casey said clapping his shoulder before walking away.

Casey walked into the shower area spotting Dawson in the last shower stall . She was kneeling down when scrubbing the floor when he walked up to her." I'm almost done." She says not looking away from what she was doing. Casey grabbed her arm pulling her up and spinning her around to face him as he pushed he inside the stall before kissing her passiontly.

" I'm sorry." He says as he barely removed his lips from hers before kissing her again.

"Baby we can't." Gabby breathed in between their kisses.

"Severide is making sure no one comes in." He says as he places kisses to her neck, before looking up to meet her eyes for permission to continue. Her smile quickly grows as she pulls his shirt over his head before pulling the shower curtain closed." I love you." He tells her before their lips made contact again.

Casey walks into the common room a short time later sitting next to Severide at the small round table grinning from ear to ear." I see you didn't get much talking in." Severide whispers observing his face. Casey just looked over to him still grinning." I think you have become worse then me." He shakes his head.

"Let's not get carried away." Casey laughs back in a hushed tone as he and Severide both notice Dawson walk in the room now her grin matching his." She likes that talk much better." He leaned in to whisper to Severide still watching her.

"Unbelievable." He chuckles.

Dawson walks into the kitchen now catching a quick glance to Casey when no one was looking, before she started to prepare dinner.

"Hey Dawson what's for dinner?" Mouch called out when he saw her rummaging thru the fridge.

"I think lasagna if I have all the ingredients." She yells back to him.

"Hey your favorite dish lieutenant." Otis calls out without moving his eyes from the TV that everyone seemed to be fixated on.

"Yes, yes it is." He says before glancing back to Dawson when no one was looking giving her a quick wink.

Hermann got up a few minutes later after he finished reading the paper walking around the counter to where Dawson was cooking." So how did those showers come out?" He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder, his way of apologizing." Did you get down and dirty."

"You bet I did." She says causing Severide to choke on his coffee he was sipping, as Casey gives him a look.

"Sorry went down wrong." He says looking around at all the stareing eyes.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour guys." Dawson says taking a seat by Shay at the opposite table of Severide and Casey as they all sat around now waiting for dinner to be served without feeling the normal tension in the air. But how long will it last?


	6. Chapter 6

Matt woke up early this morning unable to sleep. He tossed and turned before just deciding to get up and watch some tv. He lightly kissed Gabby's hair before getting out of bed and pulling the bedroom door shut behind him trying to be as quiet as possible. He flipped threw the channels now finding nothing on so he decided to take his shower now for he and Gabby had shift again in a few hours.

Gabby rolled over in bed now finding Matt's spot cold and empty. She propt herself up on her elbows to look around the room finding it empty before she looked over to the alarm clock that read 4:30 am. She got out of bed now throwing on her robe as they fall night air left a chill in the house. Once she steps out of the bedroom she instantly notices the dim light coming from the bathroom door that's ajar, along with the steam in the air that is lingering in the hallway outside the door. When she slowly pushes the door open she sees his dark figure thru the curtain in the dimly lit room." Matt." She whispers walking further in.

"Gabby." He whispered back as he popped his head out from behind the curtain." I'm sorry I woke you."

"Are you ok baby?" She asked walking closer rubbing his cheek softly with her hand.

"Couldn't sleep." He spoke quietly as she reaches up to kiss his lips placing her one hand on his chest for balance. They held their soft kiss for a few moments as Matt's wet body dripped onto hers." I'm getting you all wet." He whispers as their faces were inches apart.

"Then I will have to join you." She says removing her robe before slipping out of her nighty, as Matt pulls the curtain open to let her in reaching his hand out for hers. Once in the shower Gabby lightly kissed his lips again before wrapping her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest, while Matt let his hands fall to the small of her back holding her tightly in his arms. Neither one were looking for this to be a sexual encounter just wanted to be close, touching, content in each others arms.

"Are you cold?" Matt asks kissing the top of her head while the water continues to cascade down their connected bodies.

"No." She mumbles against his chest while shaking her head." Why couldn't you sleep?" She asks never moving her head but bringing her one arm up caressing his chest with her fingers in front of her face.

"Alot on my mind." He answers unconvincing.

Gabby let's out a small breath before looking up at Matt now." This doesn't have anything to do with what I told you tonight?" She asks as he looks down meeting her eyes.

When she returned home earlier this evening Gabby had told Matt about her night at Molly's and about all the people who had stopped by to socialize together. In that list of people she had rattled off the name of the new squad member Jimmy Calvin was mentioned. He had stopped by that evening to introduce himself to all his new coworkers that he would being starting his next shift at 51.

"Maybe a little." He answers her question remembering how he felt going to bed earlier that night after they talked.

"Baby you know you have nothing to worry about I would never do."

Matt cut her sentence off with a kiss, silencing her worries." Gabby I'm not insecure of your feelings for me." He tells her placing his hands on her cheeks." I know you love me, you prove it to me everyday."

"Then what is it?" She asks as she glides her hands up and down his back.

"It's knowing he's sitting there flirting with you, thinking he has a chance, that he wants to take you home to his bed." He confesses placing his forehead against hers.

Gabby shut the water off opening the shower curtain to grab a towel. She dries Matt's body with it before wrapping it around his waist. Then she takes another for herself drying her body as well before wrapping it around her torso. She grabbed a hair clip from the basket above the toilet pulling up her wet hair before stepping out of the shower. She put her hand out for Matt to take as she leads them out of the bathroom, down the hall to their bedroom.

Once in the room she walked Matt to his side of the bed turning him around so he was facing her with his back towards the bed. Gabby slowly pulled the sheets back on the bed before sitting him down in bed then lightly pushing his back so that he would lay down. She then climbed into bed as well laying her body on top of his hovering her face over his before speaking." This is the only bed I will ever be in or want to be in."

Matt looked into her eyes for a moment before giving her a tiny smile and snaking his hand around the back of her neck." I love you." He whispers before kissing her lips gently but quickly grew passionate.

Their kiss continued for a bit til Gabby broke them apart to speak." Do you still think we are doing the right thing?" She spoke softly nervous of his answer.

"Sometime's." He says placing his hand on her cheek as he sees his answer upset her." I only feel like it's wrong because I have to be afraid to look or touch my wife that someone may see us when we're in public, that I can't take you out cause we can't be seen together in public."

"I have an idea this weekend I will have Shay cover for me at Molly's and we can drive outside of the city." Gabby suggests as she rests her chin on his chest." Maybe we can find a little bed and breakfast to stay at over night." She continues as runs her finger along his chin." There we don't have to hide."

Matt rolled them over so he was now hovering over Gabby's face." That is the best idea that I've heard in a while." He tells her kissing her softly before rolling on to his back again pulling her close." I will find us a place to stay and make a reservation later today at work."

"Sounds great baby." Gabby says kissing his cheek snuggling up close to Matt as they laid together before having to get up soon and continue their ruse around everyone at 51.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt got out of his truck outside of 51 as he walked slowly to the sidewalk. He watched Gabby get out of her car giving her the lead to enter the building first. She gave him a quick smile before walking up the driveway and entering the door, as he followed her path moments later. As he entered the double doors he noticed everyone huddled in the middle of the common room.

"Ah last but not least the lieutenant of truck." Cruz says spotting Casey walk in as Otis turned to face him that is when Jimmy Calvin came into sight.

"Yes we met the other day." Calvin says walking over to Casey putting his hand out." I never caught your name though?"

"It's Casey, Matt Casey." He says taking his hand to shake, as he notices Calvin's eyes wander to something over his shoulder now. Casey turned his head to glance at what Calvin's eyes were on as he sees Dawson walking in the room tucking in her shirt still looking down at what she was doing. Casey turned back to face the young man squeezing his hand a little tighter forcing him to look back up at his stare. They held it for a few seconds before Casey spoke." Welcome to 51." He says letting go of his hand now and walking over to make himself a cup of coffee.

Casey stood at the coffee pot stirring his coffee as he watched Dawson on the other side of the counter as Mill's strolled around to her side and seconds later Calvin moved in on her other side. They both stood there watching her cook trying to get her attention as she pretended to listen and laugh at what they were saying but her attention was focused on Casey as she continued to sneek glances at him.

"Hey I see the dogs are in heat." Shay says walking up next to Casey to get coffee as she nods her head over towards Dawson.

"Well she is beautiful." He whispers giving her a smirk.

"I should have seen that coming." She says laughing.

Casey glanced over at his wife one more time." I'll be in my office ." He tells Shay as he walks out the door towards the briefing room, as Dawson looked up as he left.

Casey sat at his desk in his office as he starting searching for a bed and breakfast for the weekend. His mind wandered back towards the kitchen and the scene in which he walked away from. He was not worried but he still couldn't help the jealousy that ran thru his body.

"Hey." Severide called out from the doorway snapping Casey out of his thoughts as he quickly closed his laptop til he realized who was speaking to him.

"Hey what's up." He answered back as he reopened the laptop.

"What's you hiding on that thing dirty pictures?" Severide asked moving in closer.

"Like I'd let you see them if there was." Casey chuckled, as he motioned him to close the door." I'm looking for a bed and breakfast somewhere out of the city this weekend. Gabby and I just need to get out of here for a bit and go where were not having to hide."

"You mean take her on the honeymoon you never had?"

"Well not quite it's only over night, but yeah maybe it could be."

"Well I got this I know the perfect place." Severide says grabbing the laptop off the desk.

"Hey what are you doing?" Casey stood from his chair following Severide to his office.

"Look as your best man I'm insisting you let me do this."

"Do what?" Shay asks as she was walking by.

"Casey and Dawson want to get out of town this weekend and I'm insisting he let's me handle it." Severide explains.

"With my help of course." Shay says leaning over his shoulder to look at the computer screen.

"Fine I guess I can trust you two." Casey says knowing he wasn't gonna change their mind." Just let me know how you make out." He says starting to walk away.

"Hey Casey." Severide calls out before he got too far." I need your credit card."

"Of course you do." He laughs shaking his head as he pulls out his wallet." Try not to break the bank." Casey says as he hands him the card.

"Don't worry the strippers will be on me." Severide laughs as Casey looks at him with wide eyes." I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He says waving off his concern.

Back in the common room Dawson continued to prepare breakfast as Mills and Calvin who had moved to the small round table continued to watch her descretly as both squad members got to know each other.

"So what's her deal?" Calvin asks nodding his head towards Dawson.

"Who Gabby?" Mill's asks receiving a simple nod in return .

"Well she was a paramedic here for years, then just recently went thru the academy, and now she's on truck." Mill's informed him kind of knowing he wasn't looking for that as an answer.

"So is she single?" He asked getting bolder.

Mill's studied him for a minute unsure of how to answer." Look man relationships in the work place don't really turn out well."

"And you know that?"

"I do." Mill's nodded towards Dawson and himself.

"Really you and her." Calvin asks surprised." What happened?"

"Well overreacted over something stupid." Mill's says as he notices Casey walk into the room now." And the lieutenant was the other issue."

"What her and him, how is that possible?"

"Well they didn't happen til well after we split, but broke up with him to get a spot on 81."Mill's informed him." But I never could understand that?"

"What?"

"She always had feelings for him even when we were together." Mill's says still watching as Casey takes a seat at the opposite table before glancing over to them for a brief second." But chose her career instead."

"So your telling me she's single then." Calvin says as he watches her not really caring about anything Mill's just told him." Looks like Molly's is my new hangout."

Mill's looks over at him knowing he would be his competition if he planned on trying to rekindle things with his ex." Game on." He mumbles getting up as he notices Casey glancing over at them both again.


	8. Chapter 8

To all you loyal readers and reviewers here is an additional chapter for you today. Thanks again for your great reviews it's what helps write this story. Enjoy...

It was the next night after shift and Molly's was just opening for the evening. Shay and Dawson were behind the bar preparing for the night ahead.

"So I hear you and Severide are planning our weekend?" Gabby asks as she stacks the glasses on the counter.

"Yup."

"That's all I get from you?" Gabby says looking over at her friend who had a big grin on her face.

"Yup." Shay chuckles." Your hubby gave us free reign of his credit card."

Gabby couldn't help but laugh ." Please don't cause us to go bankrupt."

Shay walked over to Gabby now with a more serious look on her face." So how are you two doing?" She asked causing Gabby to stop what she was doing and look over taking a deep breath." What is it?"

"You know some days are just really hard." Gabby says shaking her head." I know he is struggling with this."

"How are you doing with it?" Shay asks more worried about her friend.

"Honestly I'm ok as long as Matt and I are good." Gabby says giving her a small smile." But I'm a little worried that he won't be able to keep our secret much longer."

"Would it be that bad if it came out?" Shay asked as Gabby just gave her a look as they both look over to the door as it opens now.

"Good evening ladies." Calvin says walking in with Mills right behind him.

"Your fan clubs here." Shay teases.

"Yeah him too?" Gabby asks surprised referring to Mills.

"Damn girl you really are in love because your blind." Shay whispered causing both women to laugh just as the two men approached the counter to have a seat.

"What can I get for you guys?" Gabby asked both men now.

They both responded to wanting a beer while making small talk between the four of them. The bar was rather quiet this evening for it was just Shay and Dawson behind the bar, a few regulars and Mill's and Calvin.

Gabby's heart dropped now as looks up from her conversion with Mills and Calvin, to see Matt walking in the bar. She catches his eye right away before they instantly travel to the two men sitting at the counter.

"Hey lieutenant what brings you out tonight?" Shay asks as she sees him walking in as well.

"Well I was in the area thought I'd stop by for a beer." He answers taking a seat next to Calvin and Mills."How's it going guys." He says lifting his beer to them that Shay had just placed in front of him.

"Good ."They both responded studying him for a moment before raising their bottles back.

"Dawson." He nods ." Good to see you."

"Lieutenant." She nods back unable to do or say anymore to him for the lack of customers and the sets of eyes focused on her.

Matt started drinking his beers quicker as the night went on. He started doing shots next with Mills and Calvin, as they all started feeling the affects of the alcohol in their bodies, as they laughed and carried on.

"You need to stop serving him." Gabby says worried to Shay.

"How do you expect me to do that?" Shay says frustrated as they whisper by the cash register.

"He's gonna blow everything, then I'm gonna kill him." Gabby says glancing back catching Matt's eyes as she doesn't like what she reads from his look." Hey why don't you get Severide down here he can get Matt to stop drinking.

"Yeah good idea." Shay says walking towards the back of the bar.

Gabby walks back to them as Calvin waived her over." Have a shot with us." He says placing his hand on top of hers that were placed on the bar. Matt's hands clentch into fists as she quickly pulled her hand back and poured more drinks to not draw to much attention.

A little while later and a few shots Gabby placed three glasses of water on the bar trying to hint especially to Matt that he had enough. But he ignored her gesture taking a swig of his beer and continuing his conversation with the other two men. Mill's ordered another round of shots and insisted that Shay and Dawson do another with them before they left for the night. Gabby only agreed to hopefully get this evening done with.

"Cheers." Mill's says as they all clank their glasses before throwing back the shots.

As Gabby feels the burn travel down her throat from the alcohol she leaned against the bar letting her head fall forward. Calvin watched her intently before reaching out and brushing back the piece of hair falling in her face and tucking it behind her ear.

Matt stood from his stool red in the face with anger walking over to Calvin on the other side of Mills. As he reached him he looked up meeting Gabby's widened eyes and saw the look of fear in them. Calvin looked back at Casey for a moment wondering what he was doing. That's when he reached in his pocket to pull out money before throwing it on the bar and said good night before walking out.

Gabby and Shay shared a look before Calvin and Mill's got up to leave as well feeling the tension.

Minutes later is when Severide walked in." Hey what did I miss?" He asked as Shay thru a beer cap at him.

"Go ." Shay motions for Gabby to go home seeing the anger building on her face.

Gabby drove home like a maniac now as her blood boiled knowing Matt should only be a few minutes ahead of her. When she got home Matt's truck was already there but the house was completely dark." Matt." She yelled running thru the front door. He didn't answer as she moved thru the dark house." Matt." She shouted louder as she walked into the dark kitchen seeing his dark figure leaning the pals of his hands against the counter leaning his weight forward.

"I can't do this anymore." He whispers sad never moving.

"What were you thinking." Gabby yelled still to angry to not yell even though she knew he was upset." How could you do that to me?"

"To you what about what your doing to me?" He yells back meeting her anger as he turns to face her now." You seem to have no problem with another guy touching and flirting with you."

"Your joking right cause he had his hands all over me."

"Well maybe if I wasn't there, I just got in your way didn't I?" Matt says storming out of the kitchen.

"Don't walk away from me." She shouted louder following right behind her.

"I can go anywhere I like this is my place remember."

Gabby stood there hurt by his last comment." Matt what are you saying?"

"This whole thing was a big mistake." He says still angry as his words rip threw Gabby bringing tears to her eyes.

"What part was a mistake?" She asked slowly as her voice cracked.

"Maybe all of it?" He snapped before grabbing his coat to walk out.

"Matt." She whispered as he slammed the door behind him leaving her standing there as her tears started falling uncontrollable.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt laid in bed at the hotel he checked himself into with a pounding headache and an acheing in his chest that he never felt before. He new the words that he spoke earlier must have broken Gabby cause it left him feeling hollow inside. He wiped the single tear that fell from down his cheek before grabbing his cell phone. He stared at it for a moment before placing it back on the night stand and rolling over in bed.

Gabby lifted herself off the couch the next morning never getting any sleep as she walked to the bathroom needing to get ready for work. She had no idea what would happen today on shift as she looked at herself in the mirror splashing water on her face hoping her puffy eyes would go down and the aching in her heart would stop. She feared that today would be the day it all falls apart, her marriage, her job, her whole life.

She sat on the bench at work a short time later staring at her locker when Shay turned the corner."Hey girl so how did it go last night?" She asked before noticing the look on Gabby's face." Oh no what happened sweety?" She asked sitting next to her wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"He told me that we were a mistake before he stormed out and never came back." Gabby tells her as her tears fall again and she rests her head on Shay's shoulder.

"Oh honey I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Then why did he never come back home or call me?" Gabby snapped looking at Shay now.

Before Shay could answer the door to the locker room opened and seconds later Matt appeared. The very sight of Gabby made his heart race and feel like shattering into a million pieces when he saw how hurt and upset she was. He leaned his body against the lockers across from the two women locking eyes with his tear filled wife's as she stood to leave as Matt was about to open his mouth and speak when Calvin walked in.

"Good morning all." He said cheery as Matt pushed himself off the locker he leaned on and walking to his own." So who here has a pounding headache?" Calvin spoke looking around at the three silent figures around him before noticing Gabby's tear filled eyes." What's wrong pretty girl?" He asks placing his hand on her shoulder.

Matt didn't wait to see Gabby shrug her arm away from Calvin's touch before slamming his locker and walking out.

Gabby looked at Shay for a brief moment before bringing her attention back to Calvin." Look your a nice guy but I don't want you getting the wrong idea but I'm taken." She informs him.

"Oh." He says before turning back to his locker." Anyone I know?" I asks with a slight tone of rejection.

Gabby pauses for a moment before standing from the bench as she answers his question." No it's no one you know." And with that she starts to leave.

"He's a lucky guy I hope he knows that." He says looking back to her.

"Thanks and I hope so." Gabby says trying to form a smile to hide her broken heart." Friends?" She asks him now.

"Friends." He smiles as Gabby and Shay walk away watched them leave rushing off in the opposite direction in search of Mills now.' Great info' he says to himself shaking his head.

Matt walks into his office after just storming out of the locker room. He quickly pulls all his blinds down to seclude himself in his four walls as he passes the small room running his hands thru his hair. He places his palms on his desk leaning into it for a moment before letting out a deep sigh as he takes to pacing the floor again." Damn Gabby what have you done to me?" He whispers to himself before opening his office door and starts walking towards the chiefs office.

"Wow." Severide grabs Casey's arm as he sees the look in his eyes as he passes him in the laundry room." What's going on with you?"

"Severide not now." He snaps trying to walk away but he still has his arm.

"What happened last night?"

"I ruined everything and I just can't live this lie anymore." Casey says holding back his emotions." I'm going to tell Chief everything."

"What about Dawson?"

"What about her." He snapped." It's for the best ending this all now."

"Ending what the lie or your marriage?" Severide asks as Casey's eyes shoot up to meet his." Just think before you do something out of pure hurt and anger." He tells him letting go of his arm and walking away.

Casey stood there for a moment weighing his options before he starts his walk towards the chief office again. As he passes thru the common room he almost bumps into Gabby as she had just made herself a cup of coffee and didn't see him coming when she backed up.

"Sorry." She said catching his eye before he nodded and quickly side stepped around her as she watched him head off towards the chiefs office and her heart broke knowing now today would be the day her world fell apart.

The closer Matt got to Boden's office the more his fear set in. But it wasn't the fear of telling the chief the truth it was the fear of loosing Gabby that stung him more. His pace started to slow the closer he got to Boden's door. When he got to the office he stood there for a moment with his hand in a fist for a moment before turning to walk away as he sees Boden walking towards him.

"Something you need Casey?"

He stood there frozen for a second as Boden watched him intently." Yeah um I was just coming to check if you got the accident report I left on your desk from last shift?"

"I did." Boden answered still eyeing him." Was that all?"

"Great, yeah that was all chief." He answers trying to sound convincing as he turns to walk away


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of shift went by uneventful. Gabby waited all shift for the fallout but it never came, nor did her and Matt say one word to each other. She barely saw him for that matter for he spent most of the shift in his office.

Gabby drove home this morning completely exhausted and still heart broken. When she pulled up outside their home she was surprised to find Matt's truck there. She contemplated driving away but decided to not avoid what was coming. As she slowly walked up the stoop to the front door tears began to sting her eyes. When she walked thru the door and entered the living room her tears started falling harder as her packed bag sat on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Matt." She whispered but loud enough for him to hear as he walked out of the bedroom carrying another bag that he threw down on the floor next to the first one, before he swiftly moved to her placing a kiss on her lips.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered holding her face in his hands as his own tears fell down his cheeks." I love you."

Gabby's body trembled by his words as her eyes travelled to her bag on the floor." Your not kicking me out?" Her voice cracked when she spoke as her tears still fell.

"God no baby." He spoke bending his knees so his face was level to hers meeting her eyes." I know I said some awful things, but the truth is I will never be able to live without you. Can you forgive me, for what I said?" He asked with a new fear in his voice.

Gabby brought a small smile to her lips before placing a lite kiss to Matt's." So what are the bags for?"

"I was really hoping you would still go with me to that bed and breakfast we had planned for today?"

"You did huh?" Gabby said in a teasing tone." So I'll forgive you on one condition."

"What's that?" Matt asked searching her eyes.

"That you never say those things to me again."

"Never again baby." He say smiling before kissing her passionately.

When their kiss broke Gabby stepped away from Matt as she walked to her bag on the floor picking it up placing it on shoulder." So what are we waiting for." She smirked as Matt chuckled placing a kiss on her cheek before grabbing his bag and taking hers as well putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Let's go." He says walking them out the front door.

"Wait." Gabby stopped them as Matt opened the door." Be right back." Gabby ran back into the house as Matt watched with a puzzled look. She quickly ran back to him now." Can't leave without these." She said putting her wedding ring on and handing Matt his ring.

"Definantly not." Matt chuckled kissing her temple while slipping his ring on." Ready now?"

"Ready." She says walking past Matt before he pulled the front door closed and locked it.

During the drove outside of the city Gabby placed her hand on top of Matt's that rested on his thigh." Where did you go the other night when you left?" She whispered.

"A hotel." He whispered back watching for her reaction as it turned sad." I'm really sorry baby." Matt moved his hand over Gabby's squeezing it.

"So what do we know about this place, Severide and Shay booked?" She says changing the subject.

"Spill it Gabby." Matt says knowing when his wife is avoiding a subject.

She looked at him as tears filled her eyes again." I didn't know where you went that night and I was afraid you weren't ever gonna come back to me."

"Baby I can't say I'm sorry enough."

"I know your sorry." She cuts him off mid sentence." What I'm trying to say is that I see how much I'm hurting you asking you to keep us a secret. So if you want to tell everyone when we get back I'm ready to."

Matt's smile grew now hearing Gabby say she would sacrifice everything to make him feel better." I want to tell everyone how much I love you and your my wife but we are not saying anything."

"Matt it's ok we can."

"Gabby this wasn't just your idea it was mine as well you didn't force me into anything. Yes I struggle with it sometimes, but I'm not letting you leave 51. We're in this together." Matt finishes just as they arrive in this quaint little town with small shops with lots of couples out walking hand in hand window shopping. And the end of the small row of shops on both sides of the street was a small park with benches spread out down a walkway to a big white gazebo that overlooked a small river that ran along the base of a mountain. Just past the park on the opposite side of the road was a big white Victorian house set off the road with a Bed and Breakfast sign hanging from a big white gate at the start of the driveway.

"Wow this is it?" Gabby asked as they started down the short driveway as her smile grew looking at the house. It had a big red double door they you reached after a short flight of stairs and a big porch that wrapped completely around the entire home with white rocking chairs in sets of two perfectly placed thru out the porch.

"Who would have thought Severide has a romantic side." Matt chuckles as he parks his truck in the small parking lot.

Matt grabbed their bags as they step out of the truck taking Gabby's hand walking towards the front door. Once inside a middle aged women greater them." Ah you must be Mr & Mrs. Casey." She says pointing back at his truck seeing his name on the door.

Matt squeezed Gabby's hand giving her a quick smile before walking forward to address the women." Yes we are, but Matt and Gabby is fine."

"Well it's nice to meet you Matt and Gabby I'm Candy the owner here." She says placing the check in form on the desk for Matt to sign before handing them their room key." Your in room 2 down this hall." She directs them.

"Nice to meet you Candy."Gabby says as they start to walk away.

"You too enjoy your stay."

"Thanks." Matt answers.

Their room was at the end of the short hallway as they unlock the door to enter. Once inside they find an already lit fireplace across from the big bed with a big furry area rug on the floor between it. On the other side of the rug on the far wall was french doors that opened to the huge wrap around porch with their own set of rocking chairs right outside. The room offered one closet a single dresser and a medium size bathroom. It was not hug but was cozy and just perfect for them.

"So what do you want to do first?" Gabby asked as matt placed the bags down walking over to her.

"Show you how sorry I am." He whispered putting one hand on her hip and the other on the back of her neck before kissing her.

"I thought we came here to not be locked in a room." She chuckled as they slightly parted their lips.

"And we won't be, but just give me a half an hour?" He asks as his lips started gliding along her jawline.

"You know I can't resist when you do that."

"That's the idea." He whispered in her ear sending chills thru her body.

"You have one hour." She whispers back pulling them to the bed laying herself down before reaching her hand up for his pulling him on top of her." I love you." She tells him before his lips connect to hers.


	11. Chapter 11

I am giving you spoil everyone with two chapters today since this is the continiuation of the weekend. Thanks everyone for your continued support, I'm so thankful to everyone's reviews enjoy...Gonna say this chapter is rated M, just in case it gets too heated.

Gabby and Matt lay in bed together wrapped in each others arms listening to the others breath quietly fill the air, as he caresses her arm and she lightly plays with his chest hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Matt asks breaking the silence kissing the top of her head.

"That we never finished our conversation earlier." She say turning her body resting her chin on his chest looking up at him.

"Yes we did, and were not saying anything." Matt spoke softly looking down at her as his hand now caressed her bare back since she shifted her body." I promise to not over react again."

"Well I don't think Calvin will be a problem anymore." Gabby says as Matt looks at her puzzled." I told him I was involved with someone."

Matt wrapped his arms around Gabby rolling them over so his face hovered over hers." Oh you did , did you." He smirks kissing her lightly.

"And then he told me that my mystery man is very lucky." She says with a teasing smile as she runs her fingers up and down his biceps where his elbows rested on the bed next to her and his hands laid beneath her body near her shoulder blades.

"Smart kid." Matt says smiling as their eyes watch each other intently." I bet he wishes he knew what this felt like." He says looking down to their bare bodies touching.

"Oh Matt." Gabby blushes as she playfully pushes his shoulder." Way to ruin a moment."

"Right, right." He says shaking his head." No more talk of work this weekend, we came he to get away from there."

"Good cause your hour is up." Gabby teases before she starts tickling Matt causing him to roll off of her." Ha ha." She chuckles hoping out of bed and quickly disappearing into the bathroom, as Matt falls over in the bed burying his face into the pillows grunting at her abrupt departure.

A short time later Gabby and Matt walked thru the park holding hands enjoying not having to hide their affection. It was a beautiful fall day the leaves were starting to fall around them and the light breeze blew the brisk air around as they leaned their bodies into each other to feel the others body heat keeping them warm. They found an empty park bench near the river taking a seat Matt put his arm and Gabby's shoulder resting his cheek on the top of her head which she rested against his shoulder.

"Babe." Gabby spoke softly.

"Hmm"

" Thank you for this weekend."

"Gabby you don't have to thank me." He says before placing his fingers under her chin lifting her head to look at him." But we can do this as often as you want if work gets to over bearing."

"Ok." She whispers giving him a smile." Hey you broke our deal no work talk remember." She chuckles now giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Guilty." He chuckles back.

"Oh I almost forgot Antonio called me yesterday inviting over for dinner one night this week."

"Did you tell him how much you hated me?" Matt chuckled but was half serious.

"Haha." Gabby rolled her eyes." And I was hurt but I could never hate you." She said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks babe." He smiled."So I'm getting a lecture this week on what a horrible husband I am then?"

"Don't worry I didn't say anything to him."

"Gabriela are you feeling ok?" Matt says placing the back of his hand on her forehead, as they laugh together." And I thought you tell him everything?"

"Almost."

"He's still getting use to our marital arraingments huh?" He asked more serious.

"He's coming around my parents are getting thru to him." She says playing with Matt's wedding band." It wouldn't be Antonio if he didn't make a stink about it first."

"I'm just glad your family was there with us that day." Matt say reminincent of the day they married at city hall." I'm sorry it wasn't a big wedding you had hoped for."

"Hey it was perfect." Gabby says looking up at him taking his cheeks in her hands as he smiles and nods in agreement." Come on let's walk thru town now." She stood reaching for his hand to follow as he stood placing that arm around her shoulder.

They walked thru town now stopping at a few stores Gabby manly did the shopping buying little trinkettes for home. They bought a bottle of Gabby's favorite wine from the small liquor store in the row of shops before walking back to their room to get ready for dinner.

They walked back into town as it started to get dark now. The streets in town were lit with street lights that looked like lanterns as they made their way towards the small Italian restaurant that they made reservations at earlier in the day. They enjoyed a candle lit dinner while sharing each others entrees before slowly walking back to their room.

"Dinner was great." Gabby says walking out on the porch carrying two glasses of wine handing one to Matt who was already sitting in a rocking chair. She sat on his one leg now throwing her legs over his other leg leaning her body into his rest her head on his chest. Lifting her head every so often to sip her wine.

"You getting cold babe?" Matt asked feeling her shivver before grabbing the blanket he brought out earlier from the other chair wrapping it around her.

"Thanks." She whispered taking one last sip of her wine then placed the empty glass on the floor before snuggling back into Matt. She pressed her nose into his neck now before moving her lips to that spot lightly kissing and running her tongue up and down. Matt let his head fall back and his eyes closed before a moan escaped his mouth feeling her hand slip under his shirt and her finger tips gently tracing his abs. Matt's hand that was resting on her thigh slowly started creeping up her body stopping at different body parts. Gabby could feel Matt's excitement grow so she moved her kisses to his lips before pulling away." I have a surprise for you." She whispered inches from Matt's lips as his eyes popped open." Come inside in five minutes." She says placing one last kiss on his lips before getting up and walking inside while Matt tried to catch his breath.

Five minutes later Matt slowly slipped thru the door from the porch." Gabby ." He whispered before noticing her kneeling infront of the fireplace placing another log to the flames before standing. She stood on the fur rug now in nothing but a black lace nighty that only covered her important parts." Wow." Matt breathed slowly bridging the gap between them.

"I bought it in town earlier today?" Gabby informs him but Matt never spoke a word. His hands started feeling the fabric on her skin before touching her bare skin. He slowly walked around her body never breaking his contact with his hands as his eyes needed to see every part of her body first. Gabby breath hitched in the back of her throat when Matt's lips made contact to her skin on the back of her neck while his hands continuously roamed her body parts. He swiftly pulled his own shirt over his head while he still stood behind Gabby, throwing it to the ground before placing one last kiss at the base of her neck before moving to face her.

"Beautiful." He said against her lips as he took her face in his hands, causing her body to shuttered from his contact. He softly placed his lips to hers but seconds later their passion grew so intense there was no slowing down. Matt lifted Gabby with one arm before kneeling himself onto the floor. He then laid her down on her back in the fur rug, unbuckling his pants before leaning over kissing her again. He quickly slipped out of his jeans and making love to his wife in the soft flickering light of the fire place never removing her lace nighty only working around it.

They lay on the floor together a short time later."Did you get your moneys's worth?" Matt whispers running his fingers along the lacey material she still wore as his touch sent chills thru her body.

Gabby rolled on top of Matt now." This was very, very expensive she tells him in between kisses as they continue to repeat their actions from earlier wishing they never had to leave.

Hope you enjoyed their weekend away all is happy, BUT this is the calm before the storm...


	12. Chapter 12

It has been almost two months since Gabby and Matt shared that weekend away together. Things at work had gotten a lot easier between them with keeping their secret. As time went on their so called 'break up' was old news that it seemed to not even faze anybody at 51. This allowed Matt to be more relaxed at work not feeling like all eyes are constantly on him.

It is two weeks before christmas now and the weather has quickly changed to frigid tempetures. Tonight there is a bad ice storm reeking havoc on Chicago. The crew at 51 are all in the common room now just returning from yet another call today.

"Uh this is going to be along night." Mouch says plopping on the couch.

"Don't jinx it ." Casey says walking back to get a water from the fridge giving Dawson a quick smile as his fingers brush hers as she pulled out something to cook.

"Dawson what you cooking?" Otis asks looking over the counter watching her lay food out.

"Mexican."

"Yeah that's my girl." Cruz calls out from the table.

"All you guys think about is food." Shay says walking in the room now.

"Well we need to work on our girlish figures." Mouch says rubbing his stomach.

"Speak for yourself Mouch." Severide calls out as everyone chuckled.

Casey sat down next to Severide at the small round table glancing around the room to see that everyone was distracted before he handed his cellphone to him." For Christmas." He whispers to Severide showing him a picture of a diamond necklace that he order from the jewelry store.

"Not bad man."

"Not bad." Casey says taking his phone back looking at the picture again.

"Don't worry she'll love it." Severide chuckles at his worried face." I thought by now you wouldn't need to worry about impressing her, you already got her."

"Funny." Casey shakes his head at his friend who thinks he's funny.

Hermann cleared his throat now getting the rooms attention." So it's that time of the year, who wants to help me plan the Christmas party?" He asks searching the room as everyone looks in opposite directions." Oh come on where's everyone holiday spirit?"

"I'm not dressing as santa this year." Mill's says shaking his head.

"Whatever Mills." Hermann says waving him off." So looking at this chart, Casey it's your year to host."

Casey nearly choked on his water as he looked up and all eyes were on him as he searched the room." Um yeah, um my place is no good." He said rubbing his hand on the back of neck.

"What's wrong with your place?" Hermann asked confused." Are you hiding something from us?"

Casey froze at Hermann's question wondering how he knew as he glanced over to Dawson who was white as a ghost now. Hermann started chuckling seconds later snapping Casey's eyes back on him." Probably sleeps in GI Joe, sheets and pajamas." Hermann says teasing.

"Yeah that's it Hermann you got me." He says after a sigh of relief.

"Seriously lieutenant it is your turn so is your place good?"

"Um, um."

"Casey and I just started gutting his kitchen just took all the cabinets out." Severide jumped in now.

"Yeah that's it." Casey gave him a quick nods of thanks to Severide." It's a mess in my place now."

"Your renovating now during the holidays?" Mouch jumped in the convo now.

"Well why not, I wanted a change and the construction work is quiet now." Casey found it easier to lie as he continued.

"Alright." Hermann puffs." Well then we go to the bottom of the totumn poll, Dawson that's you."

"Oh I can't have it at my place." She snapped slightly panicked.

" Please don't tell me your remodelling as well." Hermann throws his hands up.

"My place is just too small." She answers looking down at what she was doing.

"Dawson your place is bigger then mine." Mills interrupted.

Casey jumped in trying to cover for Dawson how was speechless." Hermann just drop it , it doesn't seem like anyone wants to have a party." He says motioning towards all the men looking away trying not to make eye contact.

"Well you two are just Scrooge's." He says motioning between Casey and Dawson.

"Maybe we are."

Calvin jumped in the conversation now." Alright, alright I'll do, since I'm the new guy here."

"That a boy." Hermann says clapping his shoulder as the bells went off now.

"Truck 81, squad 3, ambulance 61, battalion 25, traffic accident."

Everyone jumped up running towards the garage. Dawson and Casey shared a look as they climbed into 81 before pulling out into the cold, icy, rainy night. As they arrived at the scene, Casey jump out of his seat surveying the scene on the darkly lit highway. The ice that coated the power lines caused the pole to snap after one of the three cars involved hit it. Two cars were blocking the left lane while the third car sat in a small ditch after it bounced off the power line pole.

Casey started calling out orders to his crew." Mouch Otis go to car One. Hermann Dawson with me at car 2. Cruz light some flares to direct the traffic thru the right lane."

"Hey over here." A good Samaritan was waving for help at the third car catching Casey's attention." The driver is in bad shape."

"Dawson go check on that car."

"On it." She nods to Casey walking towards the side of the highway now. As she reached the right lane she looked for any cars before crossing, as she stepped out not seeing the car travelling towards her as it had a single headlight out hit a patch of black ice as it started swirving towards her. As the cars tires started to screetch she looked up but had no time to react.

"Dawson." Shay shreeked as she was the closest, but at that very moment the car made contact with Gabby's body creating a loud bang before launching her in the air.

Casey's attention was pulled away from the vehicle he was working at when he herd the loud bang. As he turned to look horror filled his features as he saw his wife's body in mid air before slamming back down on the hard pavement." Gabby." He shouted running in her direction. When he reached her Shay was already doing chest compressions.

"She's not breathing." She shouts with tear filled eyes.

Casey studied his wife's bloody face before dropping to his knees." What can I do?" He says looking over to Shay.

At this point most of the men were crowded around Dawson's unconscious limp body staring in disbelief." Don't just stand there someone get the gurney." Casey shouted before Shay could even answer.

"Casey she's bleeding internally." Shay motions to the blood dripping from Dawson's nose mouth and ears. He instantly took over chest compressions for Shay knowing she needed to work on Gabby as she ran for the medic bag. They guys rushed back over with the gurney and they had her on it and halfway to the ambulance when Shay was coming back." Just get her in the ambo, Casey I need you with me." She shouted knowing people would wonder why he was going.

Shay new partner speed thru the streets towards lakeshore as she continued to work on Dawson on the drive to the hospital. Casey and Shay shared a tear filled look when Dawson's heart started beating again. Casey continued to kiss her hand whispering things so low to her that only he could hear.

Once at lakeshore the emergency team quicklywhisked her away leaving Shay and Casey trying to keep their composer, as they let their bodies fall back against the wall. The rest of the crew from 51 started showing up as most of them collapsed in the plastic waiting room chairs looking somber. Antonio was the last to enter the room as Boden quickly met him explaing what happened before he took a seat as well sharing a quick nod with Matt who was still standing against the wall.

"Family of Gabriela Dawson?" The doctor walked in with blood filled scrubs.

Casey lifted his body off the wall taking a step forward, as Antonio stood moving to the doctors side. "I'm her brother Antonio." He spoke anxious.

Casey was close enough to hear the doctor speak listening for her condition as his body trembled in fear.

"Well Antonio we are having a hard time controlling her bleeding we need to know how attached she is to this pregnancy and do we have permission to terminate if need be?"

Casey felt his body want to give out as it felt like the blood just drained from his head.' Baby' he thinks to himself .' How could she keep this from me'.

"Matt." Antonio calls out getting his attention. Casey's tear filled eyes meet Antonio's now as they both knew by their looks neither knew about the baby." I'm sorry but this is your call." Antonio says glancing over at the puzzled looks from the men in the waiting room.

"And who are you?" The doctor asks turning his attention to Casey.

Casey glanced at the men all staring at him before meeting Boden's eyes." Sorry chief." He says before turning back to the doctor." I'm her husband."


	13. Chapter 13

For all your wonderful reviews on the last chapter made my day, for that here is another chapter enjoy...:-)

"I'm her husband." Casey answers the doctor, as the room went cold around him that you could hear a pin drop.

"Oh I didn't realise ." The doctor started to say looking at him oddly for not stepping forward earlier. "Well I need an answer can we terminate if need be?"

Casey stood frozen, numb dropping his eyes to the floor registering everything happening around him.' Gabby' he thought to himself at that moment pulling himself back to reality as he brings his eyes back to the doctors." Do whatever you have to save my wife." He whispers out just loud enough for the doctor to hear before nodding and ran off.

Casey felt sick to his stomach at this moment realizing he just gave permission to kill his unborn child that he just learned about moments earlier. He didn't know if he should be mad at Gabby or not for the fact that he could be losing her at this very moment as well. He is quickly snapped back to reality yet again when Boden's voice rang thru the silent room.

"Casey."

Matt slowly looked up meeting his eyes now seeing his anger." Did I hear you correctly?" Boden's deep voice asked laced with anger." Husband?"

Casey's mouth bobbed up and down a few times but no words escaped. He searched his blank mind for an explanation but all that finally escaped his lips was a simple." Yes."

Hermann slowly stood from his chair now." How dare you." He said letting his words drag out before he lunged forward as his fist made contact to Casey's cheek causing him to stumble back.

"Hey." Severide jumped up rushing to grab hold of Hermann as Antonio grabbed hold at the same.

"How could you lie to us to our faces like this?" Hermann shouted struggling to break free of Severide and Antonio's grip, as Casey just stands holding his cheek looking away.

"Not here, not now." Antonio tried calming Hermann down." Don't do this when my sister could be dying down the hall."

Hermann stopped resisting their hold on him putting his hands up surrendering." Your no friend." Hermann says bitter to Casey spitting on the floor before him then walking out of the hospital.

Casey looked at the other faces in the waiting room now seeing different looks on their faces but all resembled hurt, anger, and betrayal. He could see now that his own men looked at their lieutenant before them with lack of respect as they one by one got up from their chairs shaking their heads at him before walking out in the same direction of Hermann, until all who remained was Severide, Shay Antonio, and Chief who has not taken his eyes off of him.

"Casey." Boden spoke bitterly now as he moved closer to Matt." You are officially suspended of your lieutenant duties until further notice. I will expect your badge on my desk by tomorrow morning."

"Chief." Severide spoke now trying to intervene, as Bowden turns to face him.

"I would stay out of this if you still want your job." Boden snapped." Something tells me you two knew about this." He says pointing between Severide and Shay." But I'm gonna pretend that you knew nothing."

"I will have my badge on your desk as you wish." Casey finally spoke but never lifting his eyes from the floor.

"Good." Boden answered." Gabby is in my thoughts." He said as his gesture of concern snapped Casey's eyes up as he watched him walk away.

"Matt man, I'm sorry." Antonio walked over to him." It just wasn't my place to make that call."

Casey looked at Antonio now letting his words sink in before collapsing in a chair as his head falls forward into his hands. A few moments later he picks his head up with tears threatening his eyes turning to face Shay." Did you know?" He asked in a slightly hurt but angry tone.

Shay met his blank stare shaking her head before speaking."Casey I swear, I know nothing."

He gave her a quick nod showing he believed her before standing from the chair pacing as he ran his hands thru his hair." How did we think the outcome would have been any different?" He says looking over for an answer but no one spoke." I shouldn't have been so stupid. How was I this stupid. My stupidity gets me suspended , all because I'm blinded by her." He throw his hands up pointing in the direction down the hall where Gabby is being treated.

"Casey." Severide finally stood to stop his friends pacing rant." You need to relax."

"Relax how am I suppose to do that? My pregnant or maybe not pregnant wife is bleeding out down the hall." His voice grew and was now yelling as his emotions started to take control.

"Look Gabby is tough Matt." Antonio stood now as well.

"I will try talking to Chief." Severide says placing his hand on Casey's shoulder." Get him to reconsider the suspention."

"Hmm, what, Oh I don't care about that, it's just a job." He says almost chuckling before tears began to fall." What will I do wthout her she's my world."

Severide quickly pulled him into a hug seeing his friends emotions get the best of him, as he hears his cries turn to soft sobs." I know man, I know." Was all he could say to console his friend while Antonio patted Matt on his back fighting his own tears, and Shay sobbed in her chair.

"Family of Gabriela Dawson?" A different doctor walks in the room as everyone turns to look.


	14. Chapter 14

"How is she, how is my wife." Matt choked out wiping his tears as he stepped forward.

"Some how she's alive." The women spoke as everyone sighed in relief." We were able to contain the bleeding but, needed to remove her spleen. Her leg is broken but other then that I think she will make a full recovery."

"What about the baby, did , did you um?" Matt asks anxious unsure of how say it.

"We have to wait til your wife wakes up."

"So there is still a baby?" Matt asked now with new tears forming." You were able to save the baby?"

"Yes there is still a baby." The female doctor smiled." Ms. Dawson is a fighter."

"Yes she is." Antonio chuckled out with relief in his voice.

"Please call her Casey." Matt responded to the doctor." It's Gabriela Casey." Matt let out a small smile for the first time tonight.

"Well I'm assuming it's Mr. Casey?" The doctor asked smiling back as he nodded." Let me take you to see Mrs. Casey then."

Matt followed the doctor down the hall with Antonio accompanying them as well. Severide and Shay left giving them time with Gabby but said they would be back in a few hours.

"Right thru here ." The doctor pointed." She should be waking soon from the anesthesia so she may be groggy. I will be in shortly."

"Thank you." Matt whispered out as he took a deep looking at Antonio before they walked thru the door.

Matt stepped into the room as his heart caught in his throat the second Gabby's sleeping face came into sight. As he walked around to the side of the bed he got a better look at her swollen bruised face with dried blood on it near the corners of her mouth. That didn't stop him from leaning in kissing her lips now." Hey baby." He whispered as he released the kiss.

"Hey sis." Antonio says walking over to the opposite bedside from Matt." Nothings gonna break you your tough." He says leaning down kissing her forehead.

Gabby's eyes started to flutter open before closing again. This happened a few times before she whispered." Where am I." With her eyes still closed.

"Baby your in the hospital."Matt said sitting on the bed now facing her as he stroked her hair ." Can you open your eyes for me again."

Gabby fluttered her eyes a few times again before they slowly opened wide." Hey." She says to both men in the room when her eyes focused.

"Hey baby." Matt let out a small laugh as his eyes filled with tears again."You scared us."

"How are you feeling?" Antonio asked.

"Saw." She whispered letting her hand travel to her abdomen." What happened?"

"You were hit by a car?" Antonio tells her." Do you remember?"

"I remember you telling me to go check out the driver in the other car." Gabby says closing her eyes resting her back on the pillow.

"You ok babe?" Matt spoke nervous." Are you in pain?"

"Just resting my eyes." She says looking back to him with a small smile tapping his hand.

"Oh." Matt breathed out heavy.

"What happened to your cheek?" Gabby asked noticing the already forming black and blue.

"Hermann."

"I spoiled your secret." Antonio informs his sister who looks over nervous.

"They know?"

"Everyone knows both secrets." Matt says standing from the bed and pulling the chair next to the bed to sit taking her hand." I'm not mad but why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Gabby gave him a puzzled look." What do you mean both secrets?"

"Well I see you guys need to be alone so I'm gonna go." Antonio said kissing Gabby's forehead and reaching across clapping Matt's shoulder before leaving, neither one acknowledging his departure as they looked intently at each other.

"What do you think I'm hiding." Gabby snapped slightly hurt by his accusation.

" Gabby I know about the baby." He spoke matching her tone." Why were you afraid to tell me?"

"Wait back up what baby?"

"Come on Gabby don't play this game." Matt chuckled at her annoyed, but quickly stopped studying her expression." Gabby your pregnant."

Gabby looked at him with wide eyes stunned." No, no I'm...not, ...I can't..I can't be." She studdered out as her mind processed." But I had a period last month. Although it was very lite and only lasted about two days." Gabby realizes now that it wasn't a normal period for her, as she looks back over to Matt now placing her hands on her stomach." I'm pregnant." As her eyes fill with tears." We're pregnant."

"Yeah." Matt whispers with a huge smile his tears matching hers before his smile quickly faded.

"Matt what is it?"

Before Matt could answer the doctor walked into the room now." Mrs. Casey." The doctor shared a quick glance with Matt smirking." I'm Dr. Nelson I was one of the doctors that operated on you. How are we doing?"

"Well good actually." Gabby looks over to Matt taking his hand before continuing." My husband was just telling me I'm pregnant." Gabby's grin grew wider when the word pregnant rolled off her tongue.

" Ah I see, you didn't know yourself." Dr. Nelson said grabbing her chart at the bottom of the bed and walking to Gabby's bed side now placing a hand over hers." Well congrats first of all and secondly I'm pretty positive the baby should be just fine." Gabby quickly looked to Matt now knowing that's what caused his smile to fade as he dropped his eyes to the floor, as the doctor continued." The uterus is very strong and really helps protect the baby."

"How do you know for sure?" Gabby spoke worried now placing her hand back over her stomach.

"Well now that your up we can get an ultrasound tech down here to take a look, and as long as there is a heart beat I'm positive you should have a perfectly healthy baby." The doctor smiles reasurring.

"But what about the affects of her internal bleeding?" Matt asks nodding his head towards Gabby as he looked at the doctor.

"Well like I said the uterus is strong, for instance It's like wrapping something in bubble wrap." Dr. Nelson explained as Matt smirked at her analogy." Well just hang tight and I will get someone down here as soon as I can."

"Thank you." Gabby said sincere.

"Just get some rest when you can it's been a busy night for you." She says placing Gabby's chart back before exiting the room.

"How are you feeling?" Gabby turns looking at Matt who looks lost in thought.

"I'm perfect, It's me who should be asking you that." He says smiling as he grazes his thumb along her cheek and she leans her head into his hand." What are you thinking about?"

"That I didn't think I was ready for a baby, but learning of it, knowing there is a new life inside me." Gabby starts crying as Matt catches her tears with his thumb still on her cheek." But what if, what if?"

"Hey don't do that, we need to think positive." Matt jumps from his chair placing his other hand on her opposite cheek leaning his face into hers." You are the strongest person I know, so If this baby is anything like it's mother."

Gabby's tears continued to fall as she met them with a happy laughter now." I love you, I love you." She kept saying kissing Matt's lips sobbing.

The ultrasound tech knocked on the door now breaking their embrace as Matt turned his head to look." Excuse me for interrupting, but I was told to get down here asap." The women said smirking at the happy couple before her as she pushed the bulky machine in the room." My name is Cathy." She tells them as Matt takes his seat back in the chair again. She quickly explained what she would be doing as she placed the warm jelly on Gabby's abdomen avoiding her bandages." So how far along are you?"

"It's Gabby please, and I honestly have no idea." She tells her a little ashamed .

"Don't worry." Cathy gave her a smile." I can let you know." She says placing the small wand over her abdomen now. Cathy studies the screen for a moment typing a few things on the keyboard with her free hand before turning the screen for Gabby and Matt to get a better view. Matt leaned in closer to the bed taking Gabby's hand as Cathy spoke again." That right there is your baby." She pointed to a little peanut shaped figure on the screen." From the size and shape I'm gonna guess you are about 10 weeks, very new." She tells them with another smile." So all looks good to me." She continues to study the screen." Let's see if we can find that heart beat." Cathy moves the want around Gabbby's abdomen more, hitting the volume key on the machine.

Gabby and Matt sat perfectly stiil as the seconds seemed to pass with complete since.'Thump, thump, thump' rang thru the air now." There it is your babies heart beat." Cathy says looking over to them smiling .

"There it is." Gabby repeated Cathy's words looking to Matt as tears fell down both their cheeks before he leaned in kissing her lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Gabby woke up to the sun rising out the hospital window illuminating her already glowing face as her huge smile crept back on her face. Matt was there sound asleep sitting in the chair with his head on his hands resting on her bed by her mid section. She slowly started running her fingers thru his tossled hair whispering his name." Matt, Matt wake up baby."

"Hmm." He mumbles back not moving letting her continue to run her fingers thru his hair.

"You like this?"

"Um hmm." He mumbles again turning his head to rest on his other cheek so he is facing Gabby as he slowly opens his eyes." Don't stop."

"Hey I thought I was the one needing to be taken care of." Gabby teased.

"Yeah your right." Matt says popping his head up.

"I was just kidding put your head back down." She laughs reaching for him as he rests his head back down." But you should have gone home last night for some sleep."

"I wasn't leaving you." Matt says closing his eyes again enjoying her touch." Besides I have plenty of time to rest when you come home."

"What happened Matt?"

"Well after Hermann punched me in the face."He started to tell her as her hand left his hair and travelled to his bruised cheek." Then all the guys walked out of the waiting room then Chief suspended me. I need to go in this morning to hand in my badge."

"Oh baby I'm so sorry." Gabby tells him as he picks his head up off the bed." This is all my fault, I should have known better."

"Gabby, baby." Matt says shaking his head." None of this is your fault don't think that for one second." Matt places his hand on her cheek." The outcome I hoped would have been different but know that I don't regret any of it and would do it again in a heartbeat for you."

"But what about your suspension?" Gabby asked still worried. "What are we gonna do now?"

"We will figure it out, your ok where having a baby that is what maters now." Matt reassures her." I will work construction full time if need be."

"Baby I'm not worried about the money." She says grabbing his hand that still rested on the bed." I'm worried about you, you love being a lieutenant, what if this suspension turns into you being fired when Chief reports this to headquarters."

"Gabby I will tell you this hundred times, it's just a job, you are my life and I will be happy with whatever job I have cause I will be going home to you." He tells her moving his eyes to the floor.

"Matt it's me don't lie."

"Fine you want the truth, yes I will miss it." He finally gives up defeated." But I will never hate you for it."

"Ok." Gabby whispers as Matt leans in kissing her forehead lingering there as the mess they have created runs thru their minds.

Casey walked up the driveway of firehouse 51 now feeling his badge in his hand tucked away in his jacket pocket. In his other hand is a small cardboard box to pack his belongings in from his office and locker. He entered the station finding everyone scattered around the room keeping to themselves." Hey guys." Casey called out getting their attention.

"What do you want?" Hermann snapped before looking back at the newspaper he read." I thought you got the hint last night?"

Cruz turns to face Otis at the table giving Casey his back." Who's gonna cook us breakfast?"

"I just wanted to let you know how Dawson was doing." He snapped at the men.

"You mean Casey." Hermann snapped back." Isn't she a Casey now?"

"Whatever I can see you all don't care." Matt yells before heading towards the locker room.

"Are you guys really that heartless, worried about food?" Severide addresses the men now." He almost lost his wife and baby, and Dawson is a part of this house as well."

"How is she?" Hermann asked quietly.

" Well you should have asked Casey that?"

"I'm just not ready to forgive him yet." Hermann says shaking his head." He put us all at risk by lying."

"When where you ever at risk?" Severide asks as his anger started to grow." Tell me how?"

"Every time Dawson ran into a burning building or any call for that matter." Hermann snapped back." Don't you all agree." Hermann says looking at Cruz, Mouch, and Otis who just looked away.

"And when was Casey judgement ever compromised?" Severide questioned." When was he not a good lieutenant?"

"Well look where Dawson is now."

"That's not his fault and you know it." Severide yelled as he got up walking out of the room.

Casey placed the cardboard box down on the bench as he stood looking at his name on the locker. After a few moments he ript the tape off sticking it on the box before opening the door and started placing his belongings in the box. That's when Calvin walked around the corner.

"Casey."

"Calvin."

"Look I don't know you that well or anyone here for that matter." Calvin spoke opening his own locker." I know those guys out there are mad and hurt, but I understand why you did it."

Casey looked over to him after he finished speaking." You do?"

"Well whether I agree with it or not doesn't matter but the little bit I do know is Gabby is an amazing women."

"Yes she is." Casey answered without an ounce of jealousy towards him now.

"Well I just want to apologize for hitting on her." Calvin says blushing with a light chuckle." But if I knew about you two I would never had tried my chances there."

"Thanks I appreciate that."

Calvin closed his locker walked over to Casey now patting his shoulder." Your a lucky guy." He tells him as Casey nods before Calvin walks away.

Casey stood there for a moment thinking about Calvin's kind words before finishing packing his box. He closed his locker pulling out his badge from his pocket now looking at it fore a minute before letting out a deep sigh then grabbed his box as he heads towards Boden's office.


	16. Chapter 16

Casey stood in front of Boden's office as he waited with trembling hands before knocking quickly.

"Come in." The chiefs deep voice rang out.

"Chief." Casey said softly as he opened the door.

"Matt have a seat." He says pointing to the chair in front of his desk." How is Gabby?" Boden asked before Casey was even in his chair.

"Lucky, alive, good." He answered nodding as his nerves got the best of him.

"Good glad to hear it." Boden said with a nod and a quick smile before becoming more serious again." So when did you two." Boden studders out waving his hand back and forth." You know get married."

"A few days before she started her first shift on 81."

"Boden looked at Casey before taking a deep breath as he leaned back in his chair." I was hoping you would have told me last week or a few days." Boden's shook his head." But your telling me it was over three months ago?"

"Chief I know we lied."

Boden waved him off mid sentence." You sat here in my office right after Dawson started her shift and I asked you." He paused now as his anger grew trying to contain his composure but failed as he raised his voice now." I asked you if you were ok with this and you lied to my face do you remember?"

" Yes."

"You told me and I quote 'chief I'm over it' do you remember?" Boden continued to raise his voice as he shook his fists in the air from anger.

"I know"

"That's all you got to say for yourself 'you know'.

"Chief I know I screwed up." Casey spoke almost pleading." Just let me make it up to everyone here."

"Answer me this Matt." Boden spoke more calmly." Would you do it again? And I want the truth?"

Casey sat there stunned at his questioned but knew he needed to be truthful now more then ever." Yes, yes I would chief."

"I was afraid that's what you would say." Boden said solemnly before he started chuckling to himself." I knew."

"Excuse me?" Casey asked confused.

"I knew, I think I knew you two had more going on then you lead on. But I chose be nieve, and I should have never let Dawson on truck because you were involved in the past." Boden says annoyed at himself." Shame on me right, cause I let this happen."

"Chief I'm, we are truly sorry for deceiving you." Casey's guilt started to kick in." But none of this is your fault."

"We worked together for how many years?"

"Six now." Casey answers unsure of where he is going.

"Well in those six years I liked to think that we became friends even though I'm your boss." Boden speaks softer now sitting forward to lean on his desk." Same as those men out there." He points towards the common room." But how do that look at you as a leader now?"

"What are you saying chief?"

Boden sat for a moment studying the him for he knew this was how it had to be." I'm saying you can't be their lieutenant anymore." He says looking out the window. "You have lost the respect of your men."

Casey sat there stunned his mouth dropped open not believing what he's hearing." Chief are you firing me?"

Those words snapped Boden's head back to face Casey again." That's up to you Casey."

"How so?"

"I'm not gonna report this to headquarters." Boden offers as Casey nods thankful for that much." I'm gonna suspend you for one month and in that time I want you to chose another house that you would like to be transferred to."

"Your transferring me out of 51?" Casey asked as his heart sunk.

"It's a transfer or being fired it's your choice now." Boden told Casey ." I'm sorry that it has to be this way you will be missed but you left me no choice here. I will decide what I will do with Dawson when she is feeling better."

Casey fell back into his chair now watching the chief fumble for his glasses on his desk and turning to his computer. That's when he took the hint that their discussion was over and time to leave. He slowly stood from his chair placing his badge on the chiefs desk now." It was a pleasure to serve with you and I will miss it here." He said before turning to walk away.

Boden looked as he placed his badge down and turned towards the door." Casey." He called out." The pleasure was mine and put that transfer order on my desk, don't walk away from what your good at." Chief stood now putting his hand out ." Congrats on the marriage, I would have liked to have been there."

"Thank you and for that we are truly sorry." Casey said walking back to shake his hand before he turned walking out one last time pulling the door closed with one last nod.

Sorry this chapter is a bit short but stay tuned for chapter 17 soon..:-) .


	17. Chapter 17

Matt walked down the hall towards Gabby's hospital room still numb from his conversation with chief Boden. His mind raced at the decision he needed to make knowing it wasn't going to be easy. He walked thru the door to Gabby's room now seeing her sitting up eating lunch, looking more herself by the minute." Hey babe." He smiled walking over kissing her forehead.

"Hey." She smiled back." I sware it's just the idea of being pregnant that just makes you feel like your starving all the time." Gabby says as she takes the last bite on her plate." Oh you just missed Dr. Nelson." She tells him as she places her fork down on the empty dish.

"Oh what did she say." Matt asked sitting down in the chair next to the bed smirking at how bubbly Gabby is.

Gabby pulled the sheet off exposing her leg in a cast that ended just below her knee, which was propt up on a few pillows." That I'm stuck with this ugly thing for four weeks then a soft cast for two or three weeks after that." She told him knocking on the cast with her fist." She also said I'm gonna need crutches to walk on it so they are keeping me here til Christmas eve to be sure I don't pull my stitches from the surgery."

"Christmas eve?" Matt asked puzzled.

"Yeah I told her I will not stay past Christmas eve." Gabby reached her hand out for Matt to sit on the bed." I won't spend my first Christmas married to you in a hospital."

"Definently can't have that." Matt says placing his hand on Gabby's broken leg just above her knee as he sat on the bed." I'm glad your feeling better." He says giving her a small smile before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"That's all I get?" Gabby says pulling him back to her kissing his lips softly before letting him go. She studied his face for a moment knowing something was on his mind." So when are you gonna tell me about how it went with Boden?"

"You were so talkative when I got here." He smirked at her but still had a long face.

"Baby what happened?" Gabby asked placing her hand over his that still rested near her thigh.

Before he could answer there was a knock on the door." Hey guys can I come in?" Shay asked popping her head in as Matt turned back to look before standing and Gabby waived her in." How are you feeling?" She asked Gabby as she gave a quick nod to Casey while walking to in.

"I'll let you two catch up." Matt tells then walking towards the door." I'm hungry anyway, can I get you both anything?" He stopped at the door to ask.

"Matt." Gabby spoke giving him a look about their unfinished conversation as Shay just nods her head no to his offer.

"I'll be back in a little bit." Matt says giving her a promising look that he would talk to her then." Be back soon." He says turning around walking out the door.

"Did I miss something?" Shay asked concerned.

"Oh no were fine, just wanted to know what happened when he went to the station earlier." Gabby says waving off her concern.

"Oh yeah I heard he came by, I was out on a call. I got McCauley with me today." Shay says rolling her eyes.

"Oh good luck with that." Gabby chuckled before turning serious." So what did you hear about earlier?"

" Honestly all Severide told me was the the guys still gave him a hard time."

"Oh really." Gabby answered sad looking down." What about the chief?"

"Severide didn't know anything, apparently Casey left after speaking to Boden and never said goodbye, and Boden didn't speak to him about it either." Shay tells her studying her solemn look." So mommy may I ask why you never told me?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Gabby looked up now as a smile graced her face as she placed her hands over her stomach." Mommy." She mumbled to herself before answering Shay." I didn't know."

"Your kidding right?"

"No swear I didn't know." Gabby tells her embarrassed." You know I would have told you if I knew."

"Yeah I would hope so." Shay smiles." I'm really happy for you both, you two will be great parents together."

"Yeah we are." Gabby's smile met Shay's before her radio went off 'ambulance 61 possible heart attack'.

"Well duty calls." Shay says kissing her cheek quick." Sorry I didn't get here sooner to see you."

"I'm just glad you came, now get back to work." Gabby teases as Shay turns to leave.

As Shay walks out of the hospital room she finds Casey standing against the wall." Oh good your back, I gotta run." She says to him running by .

Matt gave her a quick nod before pushing himself off the wall walking back into the room." I'm back"

"Hey babe you just missed Shay." Gabby says smiling.

"No I saw her as she was leaving I was waiting in the hallway." Matt says meeting her smile as he sits back down in the chair next to the bed." How was your girl talk?"

"Good." She says as she raises the top of her bed so she was sitting more upright." Come sit with me." She offers scooting over making room as she held her hand over her incision." I missed you."

Matt could help but smile at her sweet words." I missed you too, and I love you as well." He tells her sitting in the bed next to her putting his arm around her shoulders kissing her temple as she rests her head in his shoulder.

They both sat quiet for a few minutes before Gabby turned the TV off." What happened Matt?" She asked lifting her head and resting her chin on his shoulder looking at him.

He took a deep breath now knowing there was no more avoiding it." Well I have some good news and some bad news." Matt started with." Which do you want first?"

"Good I suppose?" Gabby answered nervous.

"Ok." Matt says taking her hand in his." Well chief isn't gonna report this to headquarters."

"Baby that's great." Gabby spoke excited as Matt turned his head to look at her not looking happy." What's the bad part?" She asked worried as she noticed his look.

"He's making me leave 51."

"What?" Gabby whispered back.

"He's given me two choices." Matt says standing from the bed walking to the window." I have to pick another house to transfer to or be fired. I have a month suspension to make my decision."

"Matt." Gabby whispered." Baby I never thought it would come to this. I'm so sorry." She tells him as tears begin to form.

"Me too, and we don't even know what he's gonna do to you yet." Matt spoke worried still looking out the window." He said he is waiting til you feel better."

"Matt." Gabby spoke but he never turned to face her." What are you gonna do?" She asked nervous of his reaction as he turned to face her now with his own tear filled eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Matt stood at the window of Gabby's hospital room 'what are you gonna do?' Her question ringing in his ear. He turned to face her now searching his mind for an answer." I don't I don't know." He finally spoke shaking his head." 51 is home."

"I know." Gabby whispered back watching Matt turn to look back out the window.

"What should I do?" He asked leaning his hands on the window ledge still looking away." Tell me what to do."

"Matt." Gabby called to him waiting for a response." Baby look at me." She spoke bolder to get his attention. After a few seconds he let out a deep sigh before turning to face her." I will help you, but I can't tell you what to do." Gabby holds out her hand motioning for him to walk back to her.

"I want to hear what you think I should do?"

"My honest opinion." Gabby spoke softly as Matt took her hand sitting back on the bed facing her." I would take the transfer because you are great at what you do."

"I don't think I have a choice ." Matt finally admitted." There is the baby we need to think of now as well. We are gonna need a bigger place soon, as well as health insurance. I don't think my construction gigs will give us enough to survive financially."

"Matt I will be able to make money as well."

"I know but I don't want us to be depended on that." He says shaking his head." I need to be able to provide for my family."

"Matt just hear me out for a second." Gabby says shifting her body to get more comftable." Putting our finances aside, and if there was no baby what would you do?"

"Hypothetical?"

"Hypothetical." Gabby repeats.

Matt paused for a moment studying Gabby's face." I don't think I could go to another house." He answered laid back against her pillow now letting out a deep sigh now." What ." Matt asked.

"I don't want you making a decision because of money." Gabby lifted her head back up again to continue." I want you to do what is going to make you happy."

"Gabby." Matt slightly raised his voice." I'm not in high school anymore where I can just let myself get fired because it's not what I want."

Gabby could see this was gonna lead to an argument soon so decided to let it go for now." Babe let's just sleep on your decision for now it's been two crazy days ."

"Yeah baby of course." Matt spoke softly seeing that Gabby was preventing a fight." You should get some rest."

"I will rest If you go home to get some as well." She suggests." And a shower also, you will feel better."

"Gabby I'm not leaving again."

"Well I was hoping you would so you could bring some of my own clothes back?" She asked." These hospital gowns are not my style." Gabby chuckled.

Matt couldn't say no to her as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes." Fine." He chuckled." But I will only take a quick shower and grab you some clothes, then I will be right back."

"Alright two out of three ain't bad." She smiled as Matt leaned in to kiss her.

"I'll be back soon, love you." He says before turning to leave.

"Thanks babe, love you too." Gabby called out as she watched him leave.

Once Matt was out of sight she reached for the hospital phone next to her bed quickly dialing as she kept looking back at the door hoping Matt wouldn't return. As the phone rang against her ear she wait for a response.

"Hello." A voice came thru on the other end.

"Chief Boden." She addressed him." This is Gabby Dawson."

"Gabby." Boden's deep voice came thru." How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing ok for the circumstances."

" That is good to here." He answered happy." And I hear congratulations is in order."

Gabby smiled resting her hand on her stomach." Yes thank you, it was a big surprise."

"Then you could understand how we felt about hearing you two were married." Boden's tone changed to slightly bitter." And how long you lied about it."

"Yeah about that, that is why I'm calling." Gabby stuttered out." We are truly sorry for deceiving you, well everyone."

"I'm sure your sorry now that the truth is out."

"Chief this wasn't easy keeping it from everyone, trust me."

"Gabriela." Boden took a deep breath before continuing." I'm more concerned with the fact that your HUSBAND said he would do it again."

"Is that why you are making him leave 51?" She asked getting right to the point.

"Look Matt is a great leader one of the best I have worked with, but what he, what you both did it's not leadership behavior he portrayed."

"But he can lead another crew in a different house?" Gabby snapped back leaving him speechless." Please don't punish Matt, put all the blame on me, fire me?" Gabby begged now.

"Gabriela I'm still unsure of how I'm gonna handle your disciplinary action yet?"

"Look Chief my fire fighting days are over, with the baby coming now so just fire me."

"It's not that simple, Matt betrayed his whole crew." Boden explained." I can't have his men questioning his judgement. I'm sorry but this is how it has to be."

"So your mind is already made up?"

"Yes Gabriela it is." Boden spoke firmly." Now rest up and when you are out of the hospitaI call me so we can discuss you."

"Fine." Gabby said a little snippy." Thanks for hearing me out." She said a little nicer now.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Gabby answers before hanging up the phone letting her head fall back on the pillow sighing knowing Matt would never be happy anywhere other then 51. And equally frustrated knowing Boden had his mind already made up.

Just a quick message I will be away from friday-tuesday where I will be unable to post any new chapters for lack of internet. For that I will be posting chapter 19 in a few hours to make up for none over the weekend. When I return on Tuesday evening I will have chapter 20 up for it is already completed for my return. Please be patient and I promise you will not be disappointed with the story for it's about to get good again. Thanks for all your continued reviews and I hope everyone has a safe and healthy fourth of July...:-)

See you next week...


	19. Chapter 19

Matt walked back into Gabby's room a short time later freshly showered and her duffle bag slung over her shoulder." Hey babe." He calls out with a quick smile before rounding the bed giving her a quick kiss.

"That was quick."

"Really no I miss you?" Matt asked chuckling as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Well I always miss you." Gabby teased back tickling his chest." So what did you bring me to change into?"

"A few things." Matt says grabbing her bag placing on the bed." Wasn't sure what you wanted." He opened the bag for her.

Gabby searched thru the bag and pulled a short sleeve night gown out." Ahh this is perfect. Can you help me change?" She asks trying to reach behind her to untie her hospital gown.

"Sure babe." Matt says moving closer to help, exposing her bare back kissing her shoulder blade before slipping her arms out and pulling her nightgown over her head ." Feel better now?"

So much, thanks." Gabby says reaching up for Matt's cheek as he kisses her palm and smiles at her before she makes contact." Matt I think we need to talk more about our jobs." She says more serious as she carresses his cheek." I need to tell you something."

"Yeah ok." Matt sat on the bed ." I have some things to run by you. But you can go first."

" Ok." Gabby took a deep breath before continuing." I don't want to be a firefighter anymore."

"Really?" Matt says surprised. He never loved the idea of her being one, but got used to it these past few months." I'm mean why not?"

"Well you know with the baby coming." Gabby said shrugging her shoulders." And I miss being a paramedic anyway."

"Gabby your kidding right?" Matt said slightly annoyed eyeing her." I get because of the baby and I'm greatful you feel that way, but you miss being a paramedic really?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Gabby's tone met Matt's now.

"Whether you like it or not, I know you." Matt says chuckling shaking his head watching her intently." After all we just went thru NOW you decide you want to be a paramedic again."

Gabby watched Matt studying her and knew she wasn't going to fool him." OK fine I called Boden." She finally confesses." I tried to get him to fire me so you can stay at 51."

"You did what?" Matt looked at her with wide eyes." Are you out of your mind?"

"No." Gabby says slightly offended." I just wanted to fix things."

"Well how did that go for you?" Matt says standing from the bed." You probably got us both fired now." Matt runs his hands thru his hair as his anger grows." I can fight my own battles here you know."

"Baby."

"No don't baby me." Matt snaps." How could you do that?"

"Matt I did it for you." Gabby shouts back as tears threaten to fall.

Matt studied Gabby for a moment letting her words sink in." Your right, I know you were just trying to help." He says walking back over kissing her forehead." I'm sorry for overreacting ."

"It's ok." Gabby says still hurt.

"Baby I'm truly sorry." Matt says sitting on the bed taking her hands in his." I just feel overwhelmed, I almost lost you and our baby."

Gabby's smile slowly grew wide hearing Matt's fears." I know how that feels." Her smile quickly faded thinking back." When I saw you on that operating table when you injured your head, I thought I was never gonna be able to tell you how much I already was in love with you." She tells him as a single tear falls." But when you woke up I risked scarying you away, confessing my feels were so much more I let on."

"Gabby because of that I knew I could never let you go." Matt says leaning in closer to her face inches away." My feelings for you scared me even when I was with Hallie. Matt softly kisses Gabby's lips now." When you told me how you felt I wasn't scared to love you anymore, because I knew you felt the same."

Gabby kissed Matt now." Why were we fighting anyway?" She pulls back chuckling.

"Cause I'm an idiot." Matt says shaking his head chuckling before looking back up at her serious." You really want to walk away from becoming a firefighter?"

"I'm not walking away, I'm just reevaluating my priorities."

Matt smiled at Gabby now rubbing his thumb over her cheek." I'm glad you feel that way, cause I won't be able to keep you safe on 81 anymore."

"So what news did you want to talk about?" Gabby asked smiling as she places her hand over Matt's that was by her cheek.

"Well speaking of priorities, I've been thinking about mine as well.

"Ok how so?" Gabby questioned.

"Well I called Brenda at headquarters and told her I was looking to transfer out of 51." Matt started to say as Gabby smile fell." She told me there is only one lieutenants position open right now and it's in Jefferson Park."

Gabby sat frozen unsure of what Matt was suggestiong." Babe that's an hour and a half away."

"Well I wasn't planning on commuting."

"Oh, then what were you thinking moving out to the suburbs?" Gabby says rolling her eye's but watches Matt's facial expression never changes." Your serious?"

"Babe hear me out?" Matt spoke excited.

"You want to leave the city?" Gabby said cutting him off.

"I'm thinking about my family here Gabby."

"But our family is here in the city." She says looking down." Why would you want to leave, just give it some time something else will open up."

"Gabby." Matt says waiting for her to look at him." Your family will be a car ride away. And I have a better chance of coming home to you after every shift."

Gabby looked at Matt loving the sound of that, him being in a safer house less calls." This is really what you want?"

"Absolutely, plus it's a nice neighborhood to raise kids in as well."

"Is that so." Gabby teased. "It's gonna be hard to find an apartment in the burbs."

" Think more long term babe." Matt showed his bright smile now.

"A house?"

"Yeah we are married having a baby, hopefully a few more soon."

"A few more." Gabby chuckled." Let's work on this one first." She said rubbing her stomach.

Matt placed his hand over hers now." I can do that." He studied Gabby's face for a moment before speaking." Will you think about it?"

"Ok."

" Ok?" He asked her." Ok to what thinking, or moving?"

"Matt I will go with you and sopport any choices you make if it's what you want."

"I love you." Matt says kissing Gabby's lips before pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too." Gabby whispered back praying to herself that Matt would be happy.


	20. Chapter 20

It's two days before christmas and Gabby is being sent home from the hospital today. The doctors feel she is healed well enough to be released and Gabby wasn't complaining.

"Ready to go babe?" Matt asked as he finished packing her bag.

"Never been more ready to go home." She says adjusting the crutches under her arms." I miss sleeping in my own bed."

"Well I miss you sleeping in OUR bed." Matt says walking over kissing her lips.

"OUR bed." She corrected herself rolling her eyes at him.

"That's better." Matt says kissing her forehead before walking back to grab her bag." You sure you don't want a wheel chair?"

"Nope, I'm doing this if it takes me all day." She said determined.

"Well Christmas is tomorrow so no pressure." Matt teased as he moved by her side in case she needed him to grab onto.

Gabby made it to Matt's truck in about an hour only stopping twice to take a break." There that wasn't to bad." She says sitting in his truck finally."

"Gabby I think a turtle passed you an hour ago." Mast teased as he made sure she was in the seat before taking the crutches from her.

"Well aren't you full of jokes today on my expense."

"I'm sorry baby, I love you." Matt says kissing her lips." I'm just happy your finally coming home."

"Huh, what would you do without me?" She teased back.

Matt just shook his head before closing her door placing her crutches in the back of the truck before walking around to his side." You hungry babe?" He asked as he started the truck.

"Well I wasn't til you just asked me." Gabby chuckled." How does a pizza sound?"

"Anything you want is fine with me."

"Good then make it a supreme." Gabby smiled her bright smile at him.

"Ok." Matt chuckled." Armenio's?"

"You know it's my favorite place." She says as he dials on his cell phone.

Matt ordered a supreme pizza, sicilian and a dozen garlic knots before hanging up his phone looking over to Gabby as she looked puzzled." What?" He says.

"Babe I'm hungry but really."

"Shay and Severide are coming over." Matt says as he starts the truck. "I think we should tell them?"

"Did you submit your transfer yet?"

"No." Matt says as the mood in the truck grew somber.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Gabby whispered.

"I'm doing what needs to be done." Matt says not really answering her question." I will submit it after the holidays."

"Matt you could still wait and see if any other spots open closer to the city."

"I thought you were on board with us moving?" Matt spoke slightly hurt." I'm doing this for you and the baby."

"Your right, I'm sorry for bringing it up." Gabby said smiling to Matt as they pull up infront of the pizza place now.

"Be right back." He says jumping out to grab the food. Once he came back he placed the food between Gabby and himself before driving the rest of the way home in silence. Once they arrived home Shay and Severide were already waited out side.

"Hey girly." Shay says to Gabby as she opens her car door to help her out.

"How's it going man?" Severide asks walking over to Matt's side of the truck.

"Great." He answers handing the pizza boxes over with a smile clapping his shoulder before grabbing the crutches.

"I got her Casey." Shay called over her shoulder as Gabby leaned into her.

" Thanks." Casey calls out taking a step back to watch them walk away, feeling slightly useless.

They all sat around the dining room table eating in silence, before Severide broke the silence." So Casey when is your suspension over?"

Matt and Gabby shared a look before he spoke." Didn't chief tell you?" Matt asks confused.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm not coming back." Matt stuttered out." I have to put in for a transfer."

"Are you kidding?" Shay spoke slightly raising her voice.

"So your saying no one knows Matt's not coming back?" Gabby says." Who has been filling in the lieutenant spot?"

"There has been a different guy each shift." Shay tells them." That's why we just thought."

"Yeah he hasn't said a word." Severide jumps in now." We just assumed he suspended you."

"Well he did for one month."Matt says ." Then I have to put in for a transfer or I will be fired."

"Oh man Casey I never thought Boden would react this way." Severide says shaking his head.

"Dawson what about you?" Shay asked now.

"I have to see him tomorrow. I was hoping you could take me?" Gabby asks Shay giving her a look knowing Matt wouldn't want to show his face there.

"Of course." Shay tells her.

Silence filled the room again til Matt cleared his throat looking at Gabby before speaking again." So actually about my transfer Gabby and I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Sure you need a letter of reference from me?" Severide asks.

" Um, yeah that would be great." Matt nods In appreciation." I will be transferring to Jefferson Park."

"Casey isn't that like two hours away?" Shay asked." That's pretty far to commute right?"

"He won't be commuting." Gabby mummbles.

"Wait what do you mean won't be commuting?" Severide says hearing what Gabby said.

"We are gonna move to that area, buy a house." Matt says taking Gabby's hand." It is a great area to raise a family."

"Your leaving." Shay says meeting Gabby's tear filled eyes with her own.

"Wow I didn't see that coming." Severide says shocked as he shakes his head.

"We will be a car ride away." Gabby says reaching across the table for Shay's hand." And we will come to visit all the time."

"Until the baby comes." Shay says hurt.

"Shay that's not fair." Matt says slightly annoyed." We're not doing this on purpose, I was left no choice."

"There was no other choices closer to home here." Shay snapped at him.

"Shay don't." Severide says placing his hand on her arm." We are happy for you guys really." He says sad turning his attention to Matt and Gabby who sat silent.

"It's just, I'm gonna miss you." Shay says to Gabby as her tears start to fall.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Gabby says with her own tears getting up to hug Shay.

Matt watched his wife hug her best friend as their tears fall,wondering if this is what she really wanted to leave their home to start over new somewhere else.


	21. Chapter 21

Gabby waited by her front door the next morning for Shay to pick her up. Matt had already left for the day telling Gabby he would see her for dinner later that night for it was Christmas eve. There was a definant chill in the air since last night but neither of them chose to bring it up. Shay pulled up to the curb now hopping out running up the steps.

"Hey chica." Shay says as Gabby opened the door.

"Hey." She answers meeting her with a half a smile." Thanks for this." Gabby says as Shay helps her down the walkway to the car.

"Of course sweety."

Once in the car Shay starts the short drive to 51. "Gabby." She whispers." Is this really what you want?"

Gabby looked over to Shay seeing her sad face." He's my husband." She tells her." I want him to be happy."

"Gabby what about you?"

"What about me?" Gabby answered meeting Shay's annoyed tone.

"Are you happy about this move?" Shay asks in a worried tone.

Gabby hesitated for a moment looking over to Shay again." Yes as long as he's happy so will I be happy."

"That's not an answer and you know it." Shay raised her voice.

"Fine I'm gonna miss it here." Gabby shouted back." Are you happy?"

"No of course I'm not happy." Shay says kind, as they pull up infront of 51 now." I just want you to think about this more."

"We have Shay." Gabby says laying her hand over Shay's." He's right maybe a change is good with the baby coming." She tells her unconvincing.

" Gabby just hear me out, and then I will drop it and never complain about it?" Shay asks getting a nod from Gabby to continue." Please just tell Casey how you feel if you truly are unsure of this move."

"I will." Gabby whispers getting a small smile from Shay before she got out of the car.

Shay helped Gabby into the station now walking into the common room." I gotta get changed out for shift." Shay tells her." You alright here?"

"Sure feed me to the sharks." Gabby smirks to Shay as she looks over to all the guys sitting in the common room." I'll be fine."

Gabby moved in closer to the doorway before clearing her throat." Hey guys." She called out getting their attention.

All the guys looked up and without a word went back to what they were doing.

Gabby took another step closer cleared her throat again." Hey guys." She spoke louder.

Boden walked into the room thru the other doorway now." Dawson, good your here, my office now." He says turning and walking back thru the doorway.

Gabby used her crutches to walk across the common room to the doorway where Boden stood." I'm fine guys thanks for your concern." She says as she stopped at the doorway turning to face everyone.

"Glad your ok." Hermann mumbles from the head of the long table with his back towards her.

Gabby brought a small smile to her face before she turned making the short walk to Boden's office. When she arrived his door was already opened and he sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk that was turned facing the doorway.

"Come in, take a seat." Boden says pointing towards the couch." How are you feeling?" He asks as she sits while he moves the other chair closer for her to put her leg up on.

"Glad to be out of the hospital chief."

Boden nodded in understanding before getting right to the point." So I have to assume you already know Casey's disciplinary action from our conversation ."

"I do."

"So as I told him I will not be reporting this to headquarters." Boden informs her with a nod.

"For that chief we both greatly appreciate it." Gabby says with a smile.

"Well I thought about what you said about not wanting to be a firefighter anymore." Bowden asks." Do you still feel that way?"

"Are you gonna fire me?"

"No I want to offer you your old spot back."

"On ambulance 61?" Gabby asked confused.

"Yes as PIC on 61." Boden suggests." I need to fill that spot still and you are one of the best."

"If I go back to 61, are you gonna give Casey his spot back on 81?"

"No." Was all Boden said boldly.

"So you are offering me my old job back but still kicking him out of 51?" Gabby says slightly annoyed.

"Look Dawson, Casey is a lieutenant, he knew taking on that responsibility of making the right decisions."

"But it wasn't just him in all this I went along with it as well." Gabby says.

"Yes I know you did." Boden says shaking his head." But I don't need to reassign you to a different house if you choose to go back to 61. With already having Casey finding a new assignment."

"But Matt is my husband now." Gabby spoke completely shocked at what was being offered to her.

"Then I will take that as your answer, and put you in for a transfer." Boden says standing from his chair.

"But 51 is home." Gabby whispered getting Boden's attention.

"I know and that is why I'm trying to not have both of you leave. I'm sure your suffering enough with Casey's decisions." He spoke with sincere compassion.

Gabby looked up to him now." Can I think on this?" She asked looking completely torn.

"I'll give you til new years then I need an answer." He tells her sitting in his own chair now." If you chose to come back I figured the time you need to get well is suspension enough for me."

"Thank you chief." Gabby says pulling herself up with her crutches." I will give you an answer in a few days." She tells him as she exits his office.

Gabby makes her way down the hall as she finds Shay waiting for her there." How did it go?" Shay asked anxious.

"He offered me my job back." Gabby says with a blank look on her face.

"On truck?" Shay asked squinting her eyes in confusion.

"No." Gabby says meeting her friends eyes." On 61, as PIC."

"Dawson that's awsome." Shay says excited hugging her." Isn't it?" She asked stepping back now trying to read Gabby's expression.

"I don't know." She says shaking her head." What is Matt gonna think?"

"Hopefully he will be happy that you didn't get fired." Shay says trying to lighten the mood." Look just talk to him, and tell him what you want."

"Yeah I will talk to him,." Gabby says bringing a small smile to her face thinking maybe this is what will make Matt change his mind about moving.


	22. Chapter 22

Gabby sat on the couch later that afternoon waiting for Matt to come back home. Her mind raced around the decision that she needed to make, and her body shook with nerves knowing she needed to tell him. Afraid of how he was going to react. She was quickly snapped from her thoughts she she heard the front door knob turn.

"Matt is that you?" Gabby calls out pulling herself off the couch.

"No it's only me." Antonio says as he steps thru the door into the foyer." Sorry if I startled you."

"No, no you didn't I just thought you would be Matt is all." She said grabbing her crutches next to the couch.

"Oh so sorry to disappoint." Antonio teased raising his hands in defense as he walked into the living room." How are you feeling?" He asked as Gabby playfully hit his arm.

"Great to be home."

"Right I bet." Antonio said eyeing his sister." But how are YOU feeling?"

"I'm a little saw but doing better every day."

"Well let's get you off your feet then." Antonio says moving them back towards the couch." And no arguments." He says as Gabby is about to protest.

"So what brings you by?" She asks getting herself comftable." Laura didn't like her Christmas gift?" Gabby playfully teases.

"I see that car didn't knock your sense of humor out of you." Antonio digs on his sister." And where is your husband, getting drunk at the bar cause your driving him crazy."

"Hey." Gabby chuckles pointing her finger." It's christmas be nice."

"Touche." He says kissing her cheek. "Seriously though how is Matt handling the suspension." Antonio asks changing the subject.

"There is alot of changes that are going on, but we are figuring it out." Gabby tries to reassure Antonio." I promise to fill you in when I know."

"Is everything ok with you two?" Antonio asked concerned.

"Yes big brother." Gabby pats his arm as she rolls her eyes with a small grin on her face.

Just then Matt walked thru the front door." Babe I'm home." He calls out before spotting them on the couch." Oh hey Antonio, didn't know you were here."

"Yeah I just popped over to say Hi." He says standing giving his brother in law a hug." Good to see you."

"You staying for dinner?" Matt asked holding up a take out bag before leaning down kissing Gabby's lips quickly." Hey babe."

"Hey baby." She answers Matt before turning to Antonio." There is plenty if you want to stay?"

"No I'm good but thanks." Antonio says greatful." I'll let you guys enjoy your dinner, but quick before I leave reason I came was to invite you for new years eve?"

Gabby and Matt shared a quick smile before both answering." Sure, sounds good."

"Great." Antonio says before clapping Matt's arm." Thought you would like to see how us Dawson's do it."

Matt chuckled." Should I be worried?"

"Well just be happy your wife is already pregnant." He teased causing Matt to blush." Then there won't be any oopsy."

"Uh Antonio." Gabby says blushing as well.

"Well I leave you two to ponder those thoughts." Antonio says walking to the door." See you guys then and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Matt and Gabby called out watching him leave.

"Hungry?" He turns to ask holding up the bag.

"Starving." Gabby says as Matt takes her hand to help her to her feet." I can get myself to the table, why don't you just get us plates and drinks."

"Done." Matt says kissing her lips again before turning for the kitchen.

Gabby sat at the dining room table opening the chinese food containers as she waited for Matt to return." So how was your day?" She asked as he walked in now.

"It was great." Matt says smiling at her but hesitated afrraid to ask about her day.

"Cool, how was your construction job?" Gabby spoke before Matt was even able to ask about her day.

"Good was quick." Matt said taking a seat." Just a garage door motor froze from the weather, just had to replace it."

"Oh so where did you go this afternoon?"

Matt hesitated taking a bite of his food before looking over to Gabby." I went to Jefferson Park, to see the firehouse there." Matt whispered as he looked down at his plate taking another bite of food.

Gabby's eyes darted over to Matt who was looking as his plate." And how was it?" She asked with a slight attitude.

"I loved it." He says still looking down before meeting Gabby's eyes to continue." I told the Chief there I will be transferring soon."

"You did what?" Gabby raised her voice now.

"I informed that chief of my transfer." He said again in a more firm tone.

"How could you do that without discussioning it with me first." Gabby's voice was almost to the volume of yelling." I didn't realize my opinion didn't count."

Matt threw his fork down on his plate as his face grew red with anger." We already discussed this Gabby." He shouted now." You said you agreed to this move."

"Well maybe I changed my mind." She snapped bitterly

" Of course you changed your mind, your never happy with one thing for more then a week." Matt yelled his insults louder." So what do you want this week Gabby?"

"My old job back on ambulance 61."

"You what?" Matt spoke not yelling but the anger in his voice still coursed thru Gabby's body." What did Boden say to you today?"

"He offered me my PIC position back."

Matt stared at Gabby with pressed lips and squinted eyes before rubbing his hands over his face then slamming his fists on the table as he stood up so quickly his chair fell backwards crashing to the floor." How could you do this to me?" He shouts as he walks towards the living room.

"To you, what about what I want did you ever think of me in this." Gabby shouts as she pulls herself off her chair to stand leaning her weight against the table.

"Damn it Gabby everything I do is with you in mind." Matt yelled turning back to face her." Maybe if you weren't so selfish."

"Selfish." Gabby cut him off." You son of a bitch, if anyone is selfish it's you."

"Really." Matt sprinted across the floor til he was inches away from Gabby." I'm getting kicked from 51 and you are invited back with open arms. Tell me something Gabby what was your answer to Boden?"

"I told him I needed a few days to think about it."

Matt ran his hands thru his hair turning away from Gabby again." When were you gonna tell me?" He asks with his back to her still." Or were you gonna decide without discussing it with me?" He now turns back to face her.

"Yeah I wanted time to think about it first." She snapped.

Matt grabbed his jacket and keys from the dining room table." Well don't let me stop you from thinking." He shouts putting his coat on." Now I'm giving you something else to think about." Matt says turning and walking out the front door letting it slam behind him, leaving Gabby standing there alone on Christmas eve.

Author's note.. It has been brought to my attention that Jefferson Park is only half an hour from 51 not 2 hours. Please forgive my mistake that I had no knowledge of the location or that it even existed. For that I hope everyone can look past and just believe for the stories purpose that it actually is 2 hours away. Thanks for your continued support and reviews I hope you stick thru the story...:-)


	23. Chapter 23

Matt walks into the local bar near his house throwing his body down on the stool desperate to get the bartenders attention. His anger coursed thru his veins causing his hands to tremble.' How could she do this to me?' He thinks to himself before hearing a voice.

"What can I get for you buddy?" The bartender asked as he saw the desperate look in his eyes.

" Scotch on the rocks." Matt ordered knowing a beer wouldn't cut it." Hey make it a double." He called out ready to erase his mind of all his hurt and anger tonight.

Gabby stood leaning against the dining room table until her leg couldn't hold her up anymore. Her body slowly fell to the floor now as her anger faded and her tears welled up in her eyes before springing down her cheeks. 'How could he do this to me, to us.' She thinks to herself rubbing her stomach where their unborn child continues to grow.

When her tears dryed she slowly moved her shaking body to the couch remembering all to well the last time Matt had stormed out. Gabby laid herself down on the couch now as her tears quickly returned crying herself to sleep in the dimly lit living room. All that illuminated some light around her was the multi colored lights of their decorated Christmas tree that sat in front of the big window.

Matt set down his fifth shot glass before calling to the bartender." Can I get another double on the rocks." Matt says with a slight slur to his words.

"Sir it's Christmas eve, shouldn't you be at home with your wife." The bartender asks pointing at Matt's wedding band that he placed on the bar." Maybe she's worried?"

"My wife worry about anyone but herself huh." Matt says bitterly as he starts spinning his wedding band infront of him." Why do people even get married?"

"I don't know sir I'm single."

"What's your name?" Matt asks the bartender leaning in closer pointing his finger at him.

"Jeremy."

"Well bartender Jeremy." Matt says chuckling." You might be the lucky one here being single is great isn't it?"

"Not really." He says shaking his head at Matt." It not for lack of trying."

"It shouldn't be this hard right?" Matt says sad slouching his shoulders as he looks down.

"And what is that?" Jeremy asked.

" Being in love." Matt says looking up at Jeremy.

"Look buddy." Jeremy says leaning on his side of the bar." I'm divorced now cause I started thinking like you. I regret letting my wife go everyday"

"I screwed up." Matt says defeated." I walked out."

"Then fix it, before it's too late." Jeremy says encouraging as he reaches across clapping Matt's shoulder." I'm calling you a cab." He says walking away as Matt just sits nodding his head lightly before letting out a deep sigh.

Gabby woke up the next morning still on the couch. She slowly sat up looking out the window watching the light snow fall quickly covering everything outside. It was a picture perfect Christmas morning, one you see in the movies. Except for Gabby who sat alone in her apartment.

'Merry Christmas Gabby' she says to herself as she slowly moves to get up. Once she steadies herself she limps without her crutches to the dining room table where last nights dinner still sat.

'Disgusting.' She mumbles before a wave of nausea hit her. She sat in the chair taking deep breaths til it past, unsure if it was the pregnancy or her emotions causing it but was greatful it passed.

Just then her stomach grumbled and she was instantly craving eggs. 'Hungry baby.' She say looking at her stomach as her hand caresses the slight bump that is starting to appear.

Gabby sat at the kitchen table eating her scrambled eggs which she made, the easiest thing for her not being able to put all her weight on her foot still. When she finished eating she cleaned her plate made a cup of coffee and grabbed a shopping bag to finally rid the dining room table of the Chinese food containers.' I don't think I will ever eat Chinese food again.' She says scrunching her nose as the last container is placed in the bag, before she ties it tossing it in the garbage.

Gabby's cell phone rang now from the coffee table in the living room. She rushed over as quickly as she could without looking at the caller before pushing talk." Hello." She spoke anxious as the phone made it to her ear.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Gabby." Eva and Diego's voice rang thru.

"Merry Christmas my favorite niece and nephew." Gabby says cheerfully doing a good job hiding her pain.

"Hey we are your only niece and nephew." Eva says.

"Yes you are." Gabby chuckles." And that's what makes you so special."

"Your the best Aunt Gabby." Diego 's muffled voice says from being on speaker phone.

Tears started running down Gabby's cheeks know but continues to hide it." So what did Santa bring?" She asks excited wiping her tears away.

Eva and Diego talked over each other that Gabby couldn't hear anything they told her that all she could do was chuckle at their excitement, as she imagined what it would be like to watch her own child open presents and the excitement on his face. When she imagined her baby she saw a little blonde hair blue eyed boy looking like Matt showing no signs of her gene pool. Her daydream came to an abrupt end as she glaced around her still empty apartment.

"Merry Christmas." Antonio and Laura's voice echoed thru the phone now.

"Hey guys Merry Christmas." Gabby answers putting on her happy act on again." How's it going over their sounds like you got two really excited kids on your hands?"

"Oh you just wait and see mommy." Laura chuckled.

"Oh I can't wait." Gabby says beaming from the one thing that still makes her happy.

"So where is that brother in law of mine?" Antonio asks.

"Sure don't call to talk to your own sister." Gabby chuckles." He's um, well, he's in the shower." Gabby decides to lie at the last minute.

"Oh well just wish him a Merry Christmas from us." He tells Gabby.

"I will, and enjoy the rest of your day." Gabby says looking to quickly end their conversation.

"You too." They responded before the phone call ended.

Gabby looked at her phone for a minute before placing it back on the coffee table and looking over to the colorfully lit tree. She scooted off the couch now onto the floor as she sat down in front of the tree looking at all the unwrapped presents.

"Matt, Matt wake up." A females voice whispered in his ear across town.


	24. Chapter 24

Since I reached 200 reviews today I am posting a second chapter today to celebrate all your great reviews of this story. So enjoy...

"Matt, Matt wake up." A women's voice whispered in his ear.

Matt slowly opened his eyes observing the blonde women leaning over him as he groaned and rolled over.

"Come on Matt I'm serious get up." She says slightly raising her voice." It's Christmas morning."

"My head is pounding." He mumbles putting the pillow over his head.

"Matt now!"

"Alright Christie, I'm up." He says sitting up from her couch now.

"Next time you want to show up at my door step at 2 a.m., call first." Christie says bending over grabbing his T-shirt and handing it to him." Violet will be down in a few minutes I'm sure." She says motioning to his bare chest.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't go home like that." He says rubbing his forehead squinting his eyes from the light.

"Yeah well your cleaning my toilet that you spent half the night hovered over." Christie says pointing her finger as she grabs the blanket on him to fold.

"I got it." Matt says pulling his shirt over his head." And I got this too." He says grabbing the blanket from her.

"What's going on Matt?" Christie asks concerned as she sits on the other end of the couch." Talk to me?"

'I'm fine really." Matt says avoiding her look as he stood from the couch.

"Matt you have been married what three four months and your already showing up at my doorstep, on Christmas none the less."

"Christmas damn it." Matt mumbles under his breath." Yeah I gotta go." He turns to face Christie now.

"Matt hear me out, I like Gabby but do you think that maybe you two just rushed into this marriage?"

Matt was shocked hearing his sister say this to him." Christie I know that we don't always see eye to eye and I'm sorry for that, but Gabby and our unborn baby will never be a mistake."

"I'm sorry too." She says with a small smile." And I really like to fix that between us, but you need to fix things with Gabby first." Christie says getting up ushering Matt to the front door.

" Thank you." He stops kissing her cheek.

"Your welcome and you are always welcome here." She says rubbing his arms." And don't worry I got the toilet."

Matt just smiled kissing his sisters cheek one more time before turning walking out into the snow covered streets starting the walk back to his truck. He arrived to his snow covered truck a short time later, as he grabs the scrapper from inside quickly cleaning his windows before jumping in. He holds his hands up to the heater vents trying to warm up his frozen hands that didn't have gloves on them to protect from the cold Chicago temperatures.

Matt pulls out of his pocket now the wrapped rectangle jewelry box that housed the diamond necklace he ordered for Gabby. He smiled now letting all of his anger go before starting his short drive home, where he can make amends with his wife.

Once he got to their apartment he sprinted up the stairs quickly unlocking the front door." Gabby." He called out walking into the living room.

Silence filled the room around him." Gabby." He called out as he looked around the room. He then notices the single wrapped present under the tree.

"Gabby." He yelled louder running to the bedroom door.

"Gabby." His voice calls her name even higher this time as he runs to open the bathroom door.

"Baby." Matt's voice trembles with fear now as he enters the kitchen.

"Gabriela!" He now calls out with sheer panic in his voice as he runs back to their bedroom. This time he takes a step further in the room noticing now the opened closet door, as well as a few dresser draws.' Gabby.' Matt whispers now walking closure to see that those opened draws were empty. He the walked over to the closet running his hands over the empty hangers .

Matt took a step back dropping his head down letting his thoughts swirl threw his head.' She left me.' He says to himself before slamming the closet door closed and punching the hard wooden door. He ignored the pain to his fist as it already showed signs of bruising as he slowly moved to the neatly made bed ripping off the bed spread Gabby had bought, tossing the pillows throughout the room before knocking the lamp off the nightstand allowing it to shatter when it hit the floor.

The loud crash of the lamp shattering snapped Matt out of his anger turning him around startled. He looked down at the broken pieces on the floor feeling the same way 'broken'. He sits down on the bed looking around the empty room again before speaking the same words from earlier.' She left me.' He tells himself again.

Matt continued to let this all sink in as he sat there on the bed before he jumped up exiting the bedroom heading towards the living room. He stopped when he reached the tree as he looked down at the single wrapped box under it. He slowly kneeled down taking the box in his hand running his other hand over the top til his fingers ran over the sticker which read ' To Matt, Love Gabby.'

He quickly ript the paper off tossing it aside before slowly opening the tiny shirt box. Inside he found a tiny onesie big enough to fit a newborn. Matt lifted this white onsie out of the box opening the piece of clothing, reading what's printed on the front.' My daddy loves me.' Matt reads aloud . He can not contain his tears anymore as he brings the shirt to his face, as he fall off his knees to a sitting post ion before bring his knees up to his chest as he continues to cry.

Gabby steps out of the cab know grabbing her crutches as the driver walks her bags to the front door." Thank you." She tells him handing over money to him.

"Thanks, and Merry Christmas to you." The driver calls out as he backs away towards his car.

Gabby takes a deep breath before knocking at the door before her. She patiently waits looking around and the snow falling on her as the door open." I had no where to go." She says with tear filled eyes to the person standing opposite her.

Hope you liked the update, and I hope you all didn't think I would be that cruel to have Matt cheat when he was drunk..hehehe...


	25. Chapter 25

"I had no where else to go." Gabby says with tear filled eyes.

"Dawson?" Severide says confused standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I just had no where else to go." She says again as tears spring down her cheeks." Can I come in it's freezing?"

"Oh yeah sure, sure." He says shaking his head over his rudeness." I'll grab your bags." He offers spotting them behind her as he moved to let her in.

"Kelly who is it, Gabby?" Shay calls out spotting her friend come into sight." What happened?"

"It's over." Gabby sobs to her friend as Shay wraps her in a hug.

"Shh sweety." Shay continues to console her." What happened?" She asked again.

"I left him." Gabby says pulling out of the hug nodding to her bags Severide brought in.

"You did what?" Shay somewhat yelled as Severide looked over from the kitchen counter with wide eyes." Did I hear you right?"

"Well technically he left me first." Gabby says wiping her tears." Can I stay here?"

"Gabby are you sure?"

"I have no where else to go." She says looking between Shay and Severide." My brother went to his in laws, and my parents are away. I just can't be alone right now."

"Of course you can stay here." Shay says leading Gabby to the table." I just meant are you sure you don't want to go back home?"

"No, no way, I'm not going back there." Gabby said adamant shaking her head.

"But it's Christmas sweety?" Shay says as Gabby starts to sob again.

"Shay!" Severide gives her a look.

"Right that was insensitive I'm sorry."

"Dawson does Casey know where you are?" Severide joins them at the table placing a cup of tea infront of her." I just don't want him to worry?"

"Screw him let him worry." She snapped ." He had me worried all night. But not anymore."

"Gabby your just hurt." Shay says rubbing her back as she sits down next to her.

"How did he worry you last night?" Severide asked confused.

"He walked out and never came back."

"You haven't seen him since last night?" Shay asked shocked.

"Nope."

"Did you try to call him?" Severide asked as Gabby glared at him." Sorry thought I would ask." He says holding up his hands.

"Kelly why don't you give us a few minutes." Shay asks with a sympathetic look.

"Yeah sure I'll run to the bakery." He says getting up putting his coat on.

The girls watched him leave before Shay spoke first." Is this about Boden and coming back to 51?"

"He said I betrayed him and that I'm selfish." Gabby tells her as she sips her tea.

"Gabby I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"I don't know Shay he's never been this hurtful before." Gabby looks over to Shay." Am I wrong for wanting my old job back?"

"Your both allowed to want different things honey, it's just how you chose to live with those choices are between you two."

"So what do you do when neither of us wants to give in to the other?" Gabby says with fresh tears in her eyes." Does that mean it's over then?"

"Only if you want it to be." Shay says getting up to grab a box of tissues and her cell phone putting both infront of Gabby." But you need to talk to him."

"I'm here now because I tried that." Gabby says discouraged." I can't take anymore hurt from him right now."

"So when your ready." Shay says encouraging.

" Not yet." Gabby says before Shay pulls her into a hug.

Severide parked his car next to the curb before getting out running across the street and up the few steps before knocking." Casey." He called out waiting for a response." Casey." He calls out again trying the door knob finding it unlocked. He slowly opened the door walking inside." Casey." He called slightly lower before walking into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Casey asks stepping out of the bedroom but Severide never looked over to him for his eyes were fixated on the Christmas tree laying on the ground with broken ornaments scattered beneath it." I said what are you doing here?" Matt snapped getting his attenti

on this time.

"What happened?" Severide asks pointing to the tree.

"Uh not now." Matt says annoyed walking off to the kitchen.

"Casey." He called out following him." Did you did that." Severide asked walking in the kitchen now.

"So what if I did." Matt says opening the fridge grabbing two beers.

"Do you think you had enough?" Severide asks noticing all the empty's lined up on the counter." It's only 11 in the morning."

"Look If your not drinking with me then you can go." Matt says shoving the bottle at him walking away again.

Severide follows behind him into the dining room taking a swig of his beer." Are you ok?" He asks Matt's back as he leans against a dining room chair.

"I'm great." He says on the verge of laughing or crying as he turns around with a look of utter defeat on his face." Never better."

"Casey let's clean this up." Severide says walking towards the tree.

"No just leave it." He shouts." I have nothing left to celebrate." He says quietly now.

"I know." Severide says clapping his shoulder."I know."

"She left me Kelly." Matt says turning away from his friend now to hide his tear filled eyes." She left me." He says again with a crack in his voice.

"She's with Shay now at our place."

Matt turned to face his friend now wiping the few tears that shed out of embarresement." She's at your place and you didn't tell me." He says with excitement in his voice as he grabs his coat.

"Well yeah why else would I come here unannounced?" Severide chuckles." But hey Casey should you maybe just give her some time to cool off?" He says grabbing Matt's arm.

"No, no way man I'm not giving her space." Matt smiles walking over to the tree standing it back up.' I'll get that later.' He says to himself looking down at the broken ornaments before walking to the door happy with the thought of bringing his wife home after he apologizes.


	26. Chapter 26

Matt feet crunched thru the snow on the ground as he walked up towards Shay, and Severide's apartment. It had stopped snowing at this point but not without leaving a few inches first. As he reaches the front door he blows his warm breath into his clamped hands to warm them from the cold air before rapidly knocking on the door and returning his hands to his mouth to keep warm again.

After a brief pause the door swung open." Kelly did you leave your keys again." Shay says looking behind her into the apartment before quickly turning as her smile faded noticing who it was." Oh Casey, what's up?" She asks stepping into the doorway blocking his entrance.

"I want to talk with Gabby." Matt said firmly but polite.

"Well how do you know she's even here?" Shay snapped.

"Come on Shay it's freezing out here." Matt says shivering." I know she's here so please let me talk to my wife." He pleaded with her.

Just as Severide came up the walkway now." What's going on?" He asks stopping behind Matt.

"He wants to talk with Gabby."

"Shay let the guy in to see his wife." Severide says moving past Matt opening the door wider." This is not your fight to battle." He whispers to Shay as she moves out of the doorway.

"No but he still hurt my friend."

Matt dropped his eyes to the ground now." I know." He whispers ashamed of his behavior.

"Come in Casey." Severide says but still looking at Shay.

Gabby steps out of the bathroom now using one crutch as she notices the commotion at the door." What's going...Matt?" She says as he comes into view." What are you doing here?" Her voice soft, sad seeing him stand there still makes her heart race.

"I'm sorry." Matt says stepping forward causing Gabby to step back." Baby I'm sorry." He says again more hurt by her coldness.

"Matt don't." Gabby says turning away heading for the couch." Sorry won't cut it."

Severide takes Shay's arm now moving towards the stairs." We'll be upstairs if you need us." He whispers getting a nod both both Matt and Gabby before the were out of sight.

Matt slowly moved closer to Gabby sitting on the loveseat across from her. He studied her puffy eyes and sad face, feeling the ache in his heart grow knowing he caused this." Gabby." He whispers getting her to look up causing his heart to skip a beat when her eyes meet his." I'm truly sorry."

Gabby watched the sincerity in his eyes." I'm sure you are." She finally responds as a tear falls down her cheek.

"Baby." Matt says leaning across to wipe her tear." Can we move past this?"

Gabby placed her hand over Matt's that lingered on her cheek." I don't know." She says meeting his eye's again." I forgave you the last time you walked out."

"I know."

"Now I need time." Gabby says dropping her hand from Matt's looking away." To think this thru."

"How much time do you need?" Matt asks with panic laced in his voice." And think what thru...us?" He says pulling his hand away now.

"Yes all of it." Gabby whispered afraid to look up.

Matt's hurt quickly grew to anger as he stood from his seat turning his back towards Gabby." So that's it your just giving up?" He asks annoyed never turning back." I've given up, no wait I've lost everything for you to have what you want."

"So your calling me selfish again?" Gabby snapped." Well maybe I am, cause I was selfish to think that this could have ended any differently. No Matt I'm done fighting with you about this ." She now looks up to him." I think you should still go to Jefferson Park."

"What about you?" Matt stuttred out holding back tears." You never wanted to come did you?"

"Matt I, I just need time." Gabby says as fresh tears start to fall." All of this really scares me."

"Moving?" He questions." Then I'll commute if you want."

Gabby turned her body to face Matt taking a deep breath and wiping her tears." It's not just the move. You really hurt me Matt."

"Babe." Matt rushed to her kneeling down." I'm so sorry for that I promise, I was just angry." He places both hands on her thighs now pulling her closer to him as his own tears fell." Just come home with me I love you."

Gabby placed both her hands on his cheeks before kissing his forehead." I love you too, but I can't come home with you."

"You love me but you can't come home."He repeats in a sarcastic tone pulling her hands from his cheeks." Gabby we are married you know, so this is you hurting me now." Matt says with a slight chuckle.

"Matt don't make this harder then it already needs to be."

"Then don't and come home." He pleads." What will it take?"

"Time."

"What about the baby?" Matt asked worried." Do you still want that?"

"Of course Matt and you will be a part of everything involving that."

"But us you need time." Matt says understanding.

" Please."

"Fine I will give you what you want." He says sitting down next to her." But I want you to know this is not what I want."

"Thank you." Gabby says placing her hand in his." And I meant what I said about Jefferson Park, I want you to take that job."

"No not if will destroy us."

"Matt If we are gonna try to work out our problems then that is one of them, and if you really liked it their then I need to figure out for myself if we can make it work from a far.

"Ok, but only if you promise to try to make it work with us." Matt says ." Let me make it up to you."

"I will." Gabby says giving him a smile." I don't want to be mad or hurt anymore."

"For that I'm sorry again." Matt says kissing her cheek." Just know that even if I'm giving you your space doesn't mean I'm going to give up easily without a fight." He says wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Good I don't want you to give up on us just yet." Gabby says placing her head on Matt's shoulder.

They sat together quiet now no longer angry at each other but only realizing the new obstacles they were about face would either make them or break them. Neither one wanting to admit how scared they were.


	27. Chapter 27

New year's eve.

Gabby laid on the couch watching another sappy love story movie. 'You make it look so easy.' She says to the Tv as she sits up grabbing the box of tissues off the coffee table to wipe her tears away as the end credits just started to roll up the screen. Gabby wiped her tears blew her nose and tossed the used tissue in the pile of other used one.

Gabby looked around the empty apartment before laying back down on the couch and started to scroll thru the movie menu on her tv.' Oh sleepless in Seattle starts in 5 minutes perfect.' She says to herself as she changes the channel and grabs the box of chocolate chip cookies in front of her.' What a way to bring in the new year.' She chuckles before hearing a lite tap on the door.

"Who is it?" Gabby says walking over to the door. She had her cast removed a few days ago and is in a soft boot, allowing her to walk easier.

"It's Laura, Gabby." Her sister in law calls thru the door.

"Hey Laura, what brings you by?" Gabby says opening the door slightly ajar just popping her head out." I'm fine if you are here to check on me?"

"Gabriela." Laura says pushing the door open." I'm coming in."

"Fine." Gabby says stepping out of the way.

Laura walked in the living room seeing it in disarray. Tissues tossed on the coffee table, around the floor by the couch a blanket and pillow on the couch, a box of cookies, an empty container of ice cream with the spoon still in it. And a open pizza box on the chair near the window. Laura turns to face Gabby now observing her dishevled form. Her hair is up in a messy bun with half of it falling around her face, she wearing one of Matt's old worn out CFD T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants." Sweety look at you." Laura says sighing.

"I'm fine really." Gabby says embarrassed pulling her hair down looking away from Laura.

"No your not, and you are coming back to my house tonight." Laura says walking closer.

"No I'm good, I think I'll just stay home but thanks."

"That wasn't a question." Laura says taking Gabby's hand and walking her to the bathroom." Take a shower while I clean up."

"Laura really."

"No ." Laura interrupted." Your brother was about to come here but I talked him into letting me come. You know as well as I do if he came how different this conversation would be right now."

Gabby steps into the bathroom sitting on the toilet looking up to Laura with tears welling in her eye's." I haven't seen or talk to Matt in days." She whispered.

"I know sweety." Laura says kneeling in front of her." But this is what you wanted."

"Why does it have to be so hard?"

"Gabby It's doesn't have to be ." Laura says taking Gabby's hands in hers." You could ask him to come home."

"No, no I can't do that." Gabby says." He just moved into his new place."

"That he would give up to come home."

"No I won't do that, that's where he wants to be." Gabby says shaking her head.

"You really believe that." Laura says shaking her head ." You really are related to Antonio. Now get in the shower." She says as they both giggle.

Gabby showered quickly as Laura cleaned up. She thru on her robe before walking into the bedroom to get dressed. Gabby pulled open her dresser draw now finding a small box wrapped in Christmas paper.' To my beautiful wife, Love Matt.' It read on the small gift tag. Gabby held the box in her hand as tears started to fall, before putting the box back taking a shirt out and closing the draw.

She got dressed with her eyes never leaving the closed draw that housed the wrapped box. Her attention was deverted away when she heard a light tap on her door." I'll be right out." Gabby says walking towards the door. When she grabbed the door knob Gabby paused for a moment then decided to go back to her draw. She slowly opened the draw studying the box for a moment before picking it up and placing it in her pocket. When she opened the bedroom door Laura stood there waiting for her." I'm ready to go now." Gabby says grabbing her coat from the dining room chair.

"Great, the kids are so excited your coming." Laura says wrapping her arm around Gabby's waist as the walk towards the front door." You will have a good time by us."

"Yeah It will be nice to see everyone." Gabby flashes her a quick smile, unable to hide her sadness." It's better then being alone." She says looking back into the apartment before shutting off the light and pulling the front door closed.

When they arrived to the Dawson house a short time later Eva and Diego rushed to the door." Aunt Gabby, Aunt Gabby." They both yelled hugging her.

"Easy guys." Antonio says entering the room from the kitchen." Aunt Gabby's fragile."

"Really Antonio." Gabby says flicking his arm." Is that how I look?" She says chuckling.

"Hey." He says raising his hands in defense." I just call it as I see it."

"Uh you too bicker worse then the kids sometimes." Laura says before walking off to the kitchen with her kids closely following behind.

"How are you holding up?" Antonio asks Gabby more serious when they were alone.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah your fine." Antonio says shaking his head." Your husband walks out on you and your fine."

"Antonio please." Gabby says walking away from him." I've told you before I needed this break." She says sitting on the couch turning on the tv.

Antonio watched her for a minute before joining her on the couch." You don't look like someone who wants this?" He speaks softly.

"Antonio know one wants to go thru a seperation from their spouse." She answers slightly adgitated.

"Is that what this is now?" Antonio asked worried." Are you guys seperating?"

"I don't know?" She looks at him with tear filled eyes." It's all so hard."

Antonio turns to face his sister now searching for the right words." Look I know you better then anyone Gabby." He leads with." So I know how hard this is but it doesn't have to be, ask Matt to come home."

"Are you feeling ok?" Gabby asked giving him a look." Where's my brother?"

"Yeah I know this seems odd coming from me." Antonio says patting her leg with his hand." But I always liked Matt, and yes he has made a few mistakes but I do know he loves you."

"I know." She whispers." I'm just so scared to be hurt again, I feel so vulnerable around him."

"Of course you do that's what being in love is."

"Dinner's ready." Laura called from the kitchen now interrupting their conversation.

"Come on brother let's eat." Gabby says standing up.

Antonio grabbed her hand causing her to look back." Did you listen to what I just said?" He asks.

"Yeah, yeah I'll think about it." Gabby says brushing it off before walking into the kitchen joining the rest of the family leaving Antonio shaking his head knowing he didn't get thru to her.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Gabby sat with her brother and his family at the dinner table admirring what a great family they are." So Eva Diego how bout tomorrow you come back to my place and spent the night?" She asks breaking the silence.

"Really so cool." Diego answers.

"Mom, Dad can we?" Eva asks.

"Um honey I don't think Aunt Gabby needs the commotion in her place." Laura says eyeing Antonio.

"Yeah I would love the company." Gabby says leaning in towards the kids excited." Give Mom and Dad a night off right."

"Yeah." Both kids shout.

"Gabby maybe." Antonio starts to say before Gabby cuts him off.

"I won't take no for answer." She says looking over to him." I want the company."

"Can we, can we please?" Eva and Diego begged.

Antonio looked at Laura before looking at Gabby seeing that look in her eye knowing she needed this." Sure why not." He tells them, as the both start jumping up and down out of their chairs." Hey finish your dinner now or you won't be able to go." He says pointing them back to their chairs.

"Oh, your so mean." Gabby teases Antonio before turning serious and mouthing." Thank you." As he gives he a knowing nod.

A little while later after the girls cleaned up from dinner, everyone joined in the living room to play a board game." I got chutes and ladders." Diego says coming down the stairs as the doorbell rings." I got it." He yells as he was the closest.

"Are you expecting someone?" Laura asks Antonio as he shakes his head no.

Diego opens the door now." Uncle Matt." He yells excited giving him a hug.

"He buddy,how's it going?" Matt asks as he hugs him back.

Antonio looks at Gabby unsure of how to handle this." Do you want me to send him away?" He whispers trying to read his sisters look.

"No." Gabby says getting up from the couch before turning the corner where Matt came into her sight." Hey." She whispers as he looks up to her now.

"Hey." He spoke softly with a sparkle in his eyes looking at her.

"Uncle Matt do you want to play chutes and ladders?" Diego asks tugging on his jacket." Please play with us?"

Matt never took his eyes off Gabby while Diego spoke to him looking for permission to stay. Gabby gave him the smallest nod as the corners of her mouth lightly curled up." Sure I'd love to play." Matt says now still watching her as Diego runs back into the living room.

Gabby took a step closer to Matt now as if she was being drawn to him." Hey." She says again unable to muster any other words.

"Hey." He says moving in closer before leaning down kissing her cheek." I needed to see you." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Gabby gives him a smile when he pulls back." Come on." She whispers taking his hand walking into the living room.

"Matt." Laura says jumping up to greet him." Good to see you."

"You to Laura." Matt says kissing her cheek.

"Matt." Antonio says slightly cold sticking his hand out to shake his hand.

"Good to see you." Matt says shaking his hand as Antonio nods back.

"Well let's play before this year is over." Eva jokes breaking the tension as everyone laughed." Only one and half hours left.

Everyone laughed and had a good time in the living room playing the board game and watching the tv in between as they waited for the ball to drop. Matt and Gabby would continuously share a quick glance during this time but never said a word to each other.

"20 more minutes til the ball drops and I'm still up." Diego says half asleep from the couch.

"Yeah great job kiddo." Antonio says ruffling his hair as he laid on his lap.

Laura watched Gabby try to get comftable in her chair as Matt sat on the floor observing their continuous eye contact while Eva texted on her cell phone." Matt why don't you go sit with Gabby in the sun room where she will be more comftable on those couches." Laura says eyeing Gabby continuing to squirm.

"I'm fine." Gabby says looking over to Laura." I don't want to miss the ball drop."

"We will come get you both." Laura says firmly giving Matt a nod to go as he stood up.

"Come on Gabby." He says reaching his hand out for hers. She looked for a minute before taking his hand and getting up." Let's get you more comftable." Matt says as the excuse themselves thru the kitchen into the sunroom now.

"Can you get me that blanket?" Gabby asks as she sat on the couch pointing across the room.

"Sure babe." Matt says walking over grabbing it before laying it over her before sitting next to her but leaving a small gap between them. Gabby leaned down taking her boot off now as they sat in the dark quiet room." How's your leg feeling?" Matt spoke softly while watching her.

"A little saw." She says looking up catching his eye causing her heart to skip a beat." How's your apartment?" She asks as he pulls her leg on his lap lightly massaging it.

"Quiet." He says as his voice cracks then swallows hard as his eyes lock with hers while his hand glides up and down her leg.

Gabby breaks first clearing her throat looking away before she reaches in her pocket pulling out the wrapped box now." I found this earlier today." She says lifting it up for him to see.

"You didn't open it?" Matt says with a frown as Gabby just shakes her head no." Do you want to open it?"

"I do." She whispers as Matt gives her a quick nod as he places his hand on her unwrapped the box placing the paper to the side rubbing her hand over the velvet box before slowly opening it." Uh, Matt it's beautiful." She says looking down at the diamond necklace that had a single colored stone in the center that was her birth stone." I love it." Gabby looks up with tears in her eyes.

"Good." Matt smiled back." Do you want me to put it on for you?"

"Please." Gabby says pulling it out of the box handing it to Matt leaning closer to him as he placing it around her neck." Thank you, it's beautiful." Gabby whispers to Matt who's face was inches from hers.

"It is." Matt says as his heart races." I miss you." He says bravely.

"I miss you too." Gabby says as a single tear falls down her cheek, as Matt leans in closer kissing it away." I'm glad you came by." She tells him as they slowly lean in meeting each others lips.

The kiss was soft, gentle but soon they both started battle for control as the tongues both fought for access first. Their hands quickly snaked around the others necks as their bodies struggled to stay in an upright position as the passionate kiss was saying otherwise. Gabby's body was the first to circume as she slowly started laying back as Matt moved with her never losing contact.

"Happy new year." Eva and Diego shout banging pots and pans from the other room.

Gabby and Matt quickly break apart as Gabby touches her lips with her fingers as she sits up, and Matt moves off of her running his hands thru his hair as they catch their breaths. They share a quick smile before Diego is the first in the room." Happy new year buddy." Gabby says as he runs up to her.

"Happy new year Uncle Matt." Eva runs up to him giving him a hug before reaching over to Diego pulling him in as well so they were in a big group hug.

"Happy new year guys." Matt says as he winks at Gabby putting his arm around her waist as they all hug tighter now.

"Ok time for bed kids." Laura says from the doorway way where she stood with Antonio's arm around her shoulder." Say goodnight."

"Good night." Both kids say as they hug and kiss everyone one more time.

Matt stood from the couch now as the kids exited the room." I should get going as well." He tells them.

"Now." Gabby says slightly annoyed.

"I have to drive back now." He says moving back next to her again as Laura and Antonio quietly walk out of the room." I start my new shift in the morning."

"Already." Gabby says sad." It's a long drive back."

"I know but I needed to see you." Matt says putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Will you call me to talk at least?"

"I will call you as many free chances I get." He says kissing her cheek." But you can call me anytime you want or need, I love you baby."

"I love you too." She says lightly kissing his lips before they got up walking to the door." Call me when you get home please." Gabby asks as they stop at the door.

"I will babe." Matt says placing his hand on Gabby's stomach before softly kissing her lips again." Happy new year." He whispers pulling back." And tell your family goodnight for me."

"I will babe." Gabby says as a few tears leak from her eyes. Matt wipes them away kissing her quickly on the lips before turning to head for his truck. It took everything in him to force himself to walk away now for he knew he never would if he didn't leave now. Gabby watched him rush off as more tears fell worrying if they could every be the same again.


	29. Chapter 29

Three weeks later...

Gabby walks into Molly's tonight preparing for the night ahead, as it was her and Hermann's night to bartend." Hey Hermann." She calls out as he walks out from the kitchen.

"Dawson you ready to work." He teases as she sets her bag down behind the bar." You had a pretty long vacation there."

"Ha Ha." She says making a face greatful they made up the other day at her first shift back to 51."I'm glad to be back though."

The bar quickly filled with the usual crowd for the night, all the guys from 51 all were there, except for one but no one wanted to admit they missed him especially Gabby. She had not scene Matt since New Years Eve, but they spoke almost every night since then. Matt was always busy with either his new lieutenants position or some construction job to make the trip in or for Gabby to go see him.

Mill's , Cruz, and Otis sat at the bar now chatting with Gabby. Mill's was the first to have the guts to ask her." Hey how's Casey doing?"

"Good." Gabby says hiding her sadness around them.

"It's weird without him around." Cruz says taking a sip of his beer, as he gets kicked by Otis." Ow he shouts as he spits his beer slightly.

Gabby chuckles at their tantrumns knowing it was due to her." You could call him you know." She tells them tossing Cruz a napkin.

"Yeah." Otis says ashamed ." But what would we say?"

"Hey Casey, how's it going is a good start." Gabby teases as she walks back into the kitchen now.

At the very moment Gabby walked thru the kitchen door the front door of Molly's opened as Severide walked in and right behind him was Matt. His eyes searched the room but didn't find what he was looking for. He stepped further in now scanning the room again as his eye's meet Hermann's.

"Casey." He calls out loud enough for a few of the guys to here and turn around.

"Hey." Matt says walking up to Cruz, Mills, and Otis, as Hermann walks out from behind the bar.

"You here to see Dawson?" Mills asks.

"I am, is she here?" He asks looking around.

"It's good to see you lieutenant, I'm mean Casey." Cruz says nervous.

"How is your new house?" Otis asks.

"51 isn't the same." Hermann adds.

"I hear your lieutenant now congrats." Casey says to Hermann." The new station is really good, I'm liking it." Matt says facing the guys." But it isn't 51.

"No hard feelings?" Hermann asks.

"No hard feeling." Matt says putting out his hand.

"Get over here." Hermann says slapping his hand away pulling him into a hug, as all the guys clap their backs." Dawson went to the kitchen." He tells him breaking the hug.

"Thanks." Matt says turning to walk back there." Next round is on me when I come back." He calls back pointing his finger to them as they all cheer.

Matt quietly slipped thru the kitchen door spotting Gabby instantly as she had her back towards him at the sink as she washed glasses. He snuck up behind her slipping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder." Hey beautiful." He whispers causing her to jump as the glass in her hand slips to the floor shattering as she turns around.

"Matt." Gabby shouts throwing her arms around his neck when she realized who was touching her." You scared me." She says slapping his arm.

"Expecting someone else." Matt teases as he bends down to pick up the broken glass.

Gabby reaches down pulling him back up." Leave that for now." She says interlocking her fingers at the nape of his neck reaching up for his lips pulling him closing til their lips meet. The kiss was short but didn't lack the electricity that surges thru their bodies that always left them battling for self control.

"How was your first shift back?" Matt asks while his lips never left Gabby's.

"You drove all the way here to ask me that." Gabby giggles into his lips.

"And for this." He says as he places his hands on both cheeks kissing her passionantly while pressing her body lightly against the counter.

"I thought you had a construction job tonight?" Gabby spoke breathless as she broke the kiss.

"I finished early." Matt tells her as he took to nibbling at her neck." No more talking." He said just as breathless as he removed his lips from Gabby's neck to look at her before pressing his lips firmly to hers again.

"I need to get back out there before they send the search party." Gabby whispers as she pulls back meeting Matt's eyes." But I don't want to go either."

Matt smiled at her before kissing her forehead." Go, I told the guys next round is on me anyway." He then kisses her cheek as he let's go of their embrace." I'm sure their growing impatient."

" Go catch up with the guys." Gabby kisses his lips before turning back to the sink." I'm glad you came." She says looking back over her shoulder as Matt stops at the door.

Matt flashed his bright smile now." I love you." He says giving her a quick wink before walking out the door.

Gabby's heart raced but a small part still ached for him that she wondered if they could truly be happy living apart like this. She quickly finished up in the kitchen before heading back out to the bar area. Her eyes met Matt's instantly as he laughed with the guys but watched her every move.

Shay walks up to Gabby behind the bar now." So Matt came by huh."

"Yeah." Gabby answered Shay but her eyes nevered left Matt's." Nice surprise." She says looking at her friend now.

"So are you guys good?" Shay asked hesitant.

"Good?" Gabby questioned." Yeah I guess, but I don't know if good is enough for us." She says looking back to Matt who was looking away now laughing with the guys, as Gabby looks at Shay with a frown.

The night grew late quickly as Molly's quickly emptied out for the night. Gabby was wiping down the counter when Matt walked over." You heading home now?" She asked slightly bitter.

Matt was taken back by her tone as he looked at her for a moment before answering." Yeah I guess so." He said sounding unsure.

"Well have a safe trip." She say giving him the cold shoulder." Text me when you get there."

"Hey did I do something wrong here." Matt asked confused." I thought you were happy I stopped by?"

"No babe I am." She says kissing his cheek." I'm just tired." Gabby says still with a cold tone in her voice.

"Ok well I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Matt says kissing her cheek before grabbing his coat.

"Goodnight."

"Bye babe." He says before walking out the door.

Gabby stood there for a minute closing her eyes to calm her emotions from watching him leave. She took back to wiping down the counter before getting ready to leave herself." Goodnight Hermann." She called out before walking out to the cold winter night as she rushes to her car.' Uh I can't wait to get into bed.' She says to herself as she starts her short drive home. When Gabby pulls up to her apartment she quickly hops out of the car rushing up the walkway seeking warmth from her house. She stops dead in her tracks when she see's a dark figure sitting on her front stoop.

"Matt." She calls out as she moves closer realizing who it was.


	30. Chapter 30

"Matt." Gabby says as she notices him sitting on the front stoop." What are you doing sitting here?"

"I started to drive home and I ended up here." He says as his voice cracks." I need to know if were ok?"

"Why are you sitting out in the freezing cold you should have let yourself in." Gabby says brushing by him to unlock the door.

"Are we ok?" Matt asks with a vulnerability in his voice that causes Gabby to stop what she's doing ." I need to know then I will leave."

Gabby sat down on the stoop next to him as she looked at him with tears in her eyes for she recognized the vulnerability in his voice, that same one matching hers." I don't want you to leave." She whispered as Matt turned to face her." Come inside." She says almost pleading.

Matt crashed his lips to Gabby's with a new form of desire." I need you." Matt says breathless between kisses." I need to feel you."

Gabby broke their kiss stood up walked to the front door." Come inside." She whispered again holding out her hand to him.

Matt took her hand as he stood up before pulling Gabby into him kissing her again as he opened the door behind her guiding her inside. Once he closes the door behind him Gabby pushes his body up against the door taking charge as she rids him of his coat. As she starts to take her own jacket off Matt stops her." Let me." He whispers in her ear as he grabs her hands and takes control pushing her back gently against the wall.

"Not here." Gabby whispers after he rids her of her jacket as their hands started travelling over the bodies." The bedroom." She tells him as she nibbles on his ear.

Matt quickly lifts her up wrapping her legs around his waist moving them to Gabby's desired location." Is this better?" Matt mummbles into her neck as he lays her down on their bed." I missed this room." He says looking down at her a he hovers her body.

"I missed you." Gabby says grabbing Matt's shirt pulling his lips to hers." It's been too long." She says while riding Matt of his shirt now. Her hands slowly caresses his bare chest as the travel in an up and down motion before she starts to un button his jeans. Gabby abruptly stops kissing Matt letting go of his pants before gently pushing him away." Has there been anyone else." She asks her voice laced with panic.

Matt sat up looking at Gabby before getting up off the bed." I can't believe you would ask me that." He says completely hurt before grabbing his shirt from the floor pulling it over his head now.

Baby, Matt your right I'm sorry." Gabby sits up on her knees grabbing Matt's arm before he could walk away." I'm sorry, I didn't mean it please don't go." She begged getting him to face her again." Make love to me?" She whispers on his lips as her hands sneak under his shirt again as she runs her fingers along his abs causing his head to fall back from her touch.

Gabby lifted Matt's shirt off again as her lips travelled up and down his chest stopping at every spot she knew made him weak in the knees. She pulled him onto the bed now laying him on his back as she strattled him leaning over to kiss his lips." I'm sorry ." She whispered in between her soft kisses.

Matt's excitement grew quickly with Gabby on top of him as he rolled them over kissing her forcefully again." I love you Gabby." He whispers into her skin as his lips travel with his hand as he in buttons her shirt. Once her shirt was completely opened Matt stopped what he was doing and froze staring down at her.

"What." Gabby asked self conscious of her body trying to cover herself up." I 'm getting bigger." She said fighting back the tears.

Matt stopped her from trying to cover up as he placed on hand on her slightly rounded bump before up meeting her eyes as his eyes welled with tears." That's not it your perfect." He says wiping the single tear that fell.

"Then what is it." Gabby asked placing her hand on his cheek.

"I'm gonna miss it, all of it." He says as his fingers lightly glide against her bump before he brings his lips down placing soft kisses there." I don't want to miss any of this."

"Matt." Gabby pulls his arms bring his body closer so his face was above hers." We will figure it out alright."

Matt let out a deep sigh leaning his head down pressing his forehead to hers." Can we?" He questioned." This is the first time we have seen each other in three weeks." Matt says lifting his head to look Gabby in the eyes now.

"Matt I know I told you to give me space, and I'm sorry for that." Gabby says as she places her hands on his chest tracing his collarbone with the tips of her fingers while her eyes never left his." I don't want space anymore, I just want you, come home please?" She asks allowing herself to keep completely vulnerable to him now.

Matt kissed Gabby softly before a big smile crept on his face." Do you wanna take a drive, I have something to show you?"

"Matt." Gabby chuckles in surprise." It's almost two in the morning." She says looking up at him with a confused look." Can it wait?"

"I guess." Matt says slightly disappointed." But promise me you will go with me next free day we get."

"Ok." Gabby says looking at him confused." What do you want to show me?"

"No." Matt says shaking his head." It's a surprise." He smiles kissing her cheek.

"Matt!" Gabby says playfully slapping his arm." Just tell me?" She asks raising her eye brows.

"No more talking." Matt says looking down at Gabby with a lust in his eyes quickly growing." It's almost two in the morning." He repeats her words before kissing her again.

This kiss never broke it only grew deeper and more passionate as they started to rid each other from their remaining clothing. This was the first time they were making love since before Gabby's accident. The room filled with many emotions as their hearts fought to slow down, but their bodies rushed their movements as they felt each others lust building from missing each other's touches.

"Slow down." Gabby pants into the crease of Matt's neck as she feels them almost reaching their limits.

"I'm trying." Matt stutters out before Gabby pushes him onto his back as she rolls on top of him.

"Slow down." Gabby smiles down to him as she leans over his face kissing his forehead placing his hands over his head before sitting up straight slowing moving up and down. Moments later she had speed up to an uncontrollable speed." No...slowing...down." Gabby pants as she collapse her body back onto Matt's crashing her lips to his as they lose all sense of time around them together.

"Not so easy huh?" Matt teases as Gabby rolls off him onto her back." Your touch drives me crazy."

"If I wasn't so tired, you would be making up to me again." Gabby says kissing his lips quick before snuggling into his chest quickly falling asleep.

"Next time." He mumbled kissing the top of her head closing his eyes briefly. Matt watched the clock next to the bed now then looking at Gabby's peaceful sleeping form. He gently slid his arm out from under her covering her bare body with the sheets before putting his clothes back on quietly. He walked back to the bed leaning over Gabby kissing her hair and whispering." I love you." Before walking to the bedroom door glancing back hating to leave her alone but needing to get back to Jefferson Park for his shift.

"Good night." He whispers before pulling the door closed leaving Gabby alone in their apartment again, fearing he would hurt again for walking out.


	31. Chapter 31

Gabby sat in the passenger seat of the ambulance as Shay speed thru the streets of Chicago with the sirens blaring.

"What's on your mind?" Shay asks observing the sad look on her friends face. "What's bothering you?"

Gabby gives her a small smile before looking back out the widow." It's nothing, I'm fine." She whispers her response.

"Are you upset that Casey came to Molly's last night?" Shay pressed Gabby for an answer.

Gabby looked over to Shay knowing she would keep questioning til she cracked her so decided to open up." No I was really happy he came." She says giving her a smile now." I really have missed him."

"It's great the guys all made up also right?" Shay asked.

"Yeah I guess, but we didn't talk about that." Gabby says with a sheepish smile." We didn't talk much at all."

"Gabriela Dawson what are you not telling me?" Shay shouts.

"Well I may have left out a small part." Gabby says holding up her thumb and pointer finger inches apart ." Matt was kind of waiting for me on the front stoop last night after we left Molly's."

Shay glares at her quickly before moving her eyes back to the road." You better spill now." She demands.

"Oh look it here." Gabby says pointing to the man flagging them down." Duty calls." She chuckles as the ambulance comes to a stop before she jumps out.

"Oh your telling me everything when we get back to 51." Shay calls out to Gabby before moving into action as well.

"It's my crazy ex-wife." The man yells waving them to follow him.

"What's wrong with her sir?" Shay calls out to him as they run up the front stairs of his home.

"It's not her it's my son." The man yells looking back." She stabbed him."

Dawson and Shay ran into the house thru the living room before reaching the kitchen doorway where the women waiving a butcher knife came into sight." Stand back." The women shouts as Gabby stops in the doorway now putting her hands up.

That's when she notices the boy lying on the floor bleeding from his chest realizing he is much smaller then she thought." How old is your son?" Gabby steps forward with her hands still raised." I need to treat your son." She says taking another step.

"Stay back." The women shouts jabbing the knife towards Gabby forcing her to step back.

Shay who is standing right behind Dawson turns to face the father still standing at the front door." How old is your son?" She questions him quietly as the man holds up two fingers. "Oh man, Dawson he's only two years old." Shay whispers in her ear as she turned back around

Gabby felt a rage of anger course thru her body seeing this women in front of her and wondering how she could harm this innocent child." Miss I need to treat your son or he will die." She yells boldly taking another step forward.

"Dawson don't." Shay whispers keeping a close distance behind her." Don't risk it."

She ignored Shay taking another step closer." Your son will die if you don't let me treat him." Gabby says pleading with the women." Put the knife down." She spoke softly.

The women started to crying and talking to herself as she lowered the knife to her side. Gabby took another step forward getting no reaction from the women, so this time she took two steps forward and as she was about to kneel down the women shouted at her again." Get away, get away from us." As she jabbed the knife towards Gabby again, only this time the knife Made contact slashing her forearm. She stumbled back grabbing her bleeding arm as the women know screams charging right for her holding the knife above her head.

Gabby closes her eyes as she hears a gasp escape Shay's mouth before a loud pop rings thru the room and the women slowly collapses to the ground. Gabby and Shay turn quickly to the door seeing Burgess and Atwater standing in the doorway with raised guns, Burgess gun was still smoking from the bullet that just flew from her gun.

"You guys ok?" Atwater asks moving to kick the knife away from the women's body as he checks for a pulse." Nothing." He states looking at Burgess.

Shay rushes to the boy checking for his pulse as she was in panic mode now, while Gabby still sat stunned on the floor holding her bloody arm." I've got a pulse, but it's weak." Shay looking over to Gabby." Oh my god your bleeding?" She shouts snapping Gabby's attention to her.

"Just toss me a guaze." She says pointing to the junk bag." We gotta save this boy." Gabby says grabbing the tape to wrap her wound as she moves closer to help.

Minutes later after shocking the boys heart getting it beating again they rushed him to the ambulance. Shay hoped in the back as Atwater drove while Gabby rode in the police car that followed right behind with Burgess driving and the boys father in the back seat. They all sped off just as the crime scene techs showed up allowing them to go.

As they arrived to Lakeshore the doctors rushed the boy away as his father ran down the hallway after." Thank you." He turns back to Dawson and Shay before running thru a second set of doors and disappearing.

"Dawson, Shay." Boden calls out as he walks into the emergency room now." Dawson get that checked now." He demands seeing the blood soaked gauze on her arm. "Then your off duty for the rest of shift."

"Chief I'm fine really just a few stitches I'm sure." Gabby pleads not wanting to get sent home.

"No arguments now go." He points her to the nurses station." Shay get her checked out then go back to 51 so she can go home got it." He turns his attention as Gabby walked away.

"Got it chief."

"I gotta run we were just called to a big apartment fire." Boden says running back out the E.R. doors.

A short time later Shay and Dawson drove back to 51 after Dawson got 15 stitches in her arm. They sat silent for half the ride before Shay spoke." So I believe you have some juicy news for me ." She says smirking.

"What." Gabby chuckled back at her.

"Don't play dumb."

"Is that all that's on your mind?" Gabby asks shaking her head.

"If it's what I think it is then definantly yes."

"Uh your sick." Gabby chuckles but looks over to Shay now more serious." Yes we had sex last night . She confesses.

"Sweety isn't having sex a good thing?" She asked looking at Gabby's serious face." I think your pregnancy hormones are effecting you."

Gabby chuckled at Shay's comment." No of course it was great , that's not the problem trust me." She tells her friend." It's just, I asked Matt to come back home last night."

"That's great Gabby ." Shay says still observing her serious face." Right?"

"I thought so, but he didn't give me an answer." She says wiping a tear from her cheek." And he was gone when I woke up this morning."

"Well isn't he on shift today as well?"

"I'm not mad he left, but I hated waking up alone this morning." Gabby says." What if he doesn't want to come back home?"

"Well have you talk to him since he left last night?" Shay asks as the pull back into 51 now.

"No, but he texted me when I woke up this morning." Gabby pulled out her cell phone as a smile crept on her face.

"Let me see that." Shay says grabbing the phone from her hands.

"Hey Shay don't, don't read it." Gabby says flustered grabbing at the phone.

"This is it." Shay says pointing to the screen disappointed.' I love you beautiful.' She reads it allowed." Here I thought there was some juicy pillow talk here." Shay laughs handing the phone over." You two are disgustingly perfect."

"Shay please."

"Look I know he hurt you but stop putting that wall of yours up so much." Shay says serious now." You guys are more in love then most people I know, so just talk to him and no pillow talk this time either just tell him to come home. Something tells me Casey likes to get bossed around."

"Hey Shay." Gabby gets a blush to her cheek." You did tell me no pillow talk though." She raises her eyebrows playing along.

"There you are, I knew you were still in there." Shay says before leaning across Gabby opening the passenger door." Now go fix your marriage." She tells her shoeing her out of her seat to leave.

Gabby chuckled before pulling Shay into a quick hug then jumped out of her seat." Thank you." She says sincere as she watches Shay drive away in the ambulance to the apartment fire where the rest of 51 reported to.


	32. Chapter 32

Gabby quickly changed out of her work clothes before heading out to her car to head home. As she pulled up in front of her apartment she glanced over to the now empty stoop as memories of last night flooded her mind of Matt waiting for her. She sat in her car not wanting to go into the empty apartment, as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket now. Gabby scrolled thru her phone book til Matt's name came up on the screen she clicked on it once and her finger lingered over the send button to complete the call.' Screw it.' She says to herself tossing the phone into the passenger seat before starting up her car again.

Gabby starts the two hour drive to Jefferson Park to see Matt in person, and visit him at his new station. It was nearing dinner time so she stopped off at Max's deli getting Matt his favorite pastrami hoagie before jumping onto the interstate heading west out of the city. The tall city buildings quickly disappeared in her rear view mirror as the trees and houses of the suburban neighborhoods became more prominent.

An hour and a half later Gabby takes the Jefferson Park exit now.' I made pretty good time.' She says to her self as she comes to the small intersection off the exit ramp.' Damn.' She says unsure if she should make a right or a left.' Right.' She says making a quick judgement call as she sees a small shopping center to pull into so she could look up the address of station 17. 'Next time plan better.' Gabby chuckles to herself as she sees a police car pull up next to her.

"Are you lost Miss?" He asked politely noticing her hazards on.

"Oh yeah I'm looking for firehouse 17?"

"Do you need any assistance?" The older cop spoke with concern.

"No I'm just going to visit someone, but thank you." Gabby says leaving out the part that it's her husband cause she's embarressed to admit she doesn't know where he works.

"No problem, it's back in the other direction." He says pointing back past the interstate." Take this road about two miles, til you hit Main Street, you'll see a Exxon gas station at the corner make a left there. The station will be about half a mile down on your right hand side." He finishes with a nod and a smile.

"Ok so two miles back, a left at Exxon, half a mile on my right?" Gabby reviewed.

"You got it Miss, you have yourself a nice evening now."

"Thank you, same to you as well." Gabby waives as he slowly pulls away.

Gabby makes the short drive finding the station with no problem, as she pulls in the small parking lot next to the firehouse where she spotted Matt's truck. She parks in the empty spot now before grabbing her belongings and Matt's hoagie as she gets out of the car. She walks to the front of the building entering the front door, thankful to see all the trucks in their assigned spots.

A heavy set middle aged women walked down the hallway toward Gabby now." What can I do for you?" She spoke with a harshness to her tone.

"Yes hi, I'm looking for Matt Casey."

"Who?" The women snapped now.

"Matt Casey, lieutenant, dirty blonde hair, new guy?" Gabby snapped back.

"That way." She points down the hall

"Thanks for all your help." Gabby spoke sarcastic watching the women exit into the garage to the ambulance.' ok .' She says to herself .

Gabby walked down the hall finding a set of double doors where a few men sat watching tv." Excuse me." She called out but got no response." Excuse me." Gabby stepped further in the room raising her voice.

"What?" The older guy snapped not even looking up.

"I'm looking for Lt Casey?" Gabby huffed.

"Who are you?" A young guy asked.

"Does that matter." She snapped growing annoyed with the rudeness here." I'm his wife."

"Thru there." The older man waived her off thru another door.

"Nice to meet you all." Gabby said rudely blowing by as the men shake there heads at her.

Gabby finally spots Matt after walking thru the door to the small bunk room, probably half the size of 51's. Matt sat at a desk doing paperwork on the far wall with his back towards her never hearing as she walked up behind him.

"Hmm." Gabby cleared her throat causing Matt to spin around in his chair not realizing someone was there.

"Gabby!" He says shocked jumping up from the chair hugging her." Why are you here, and not on shift?" He asked confused as he nervously looked around the room.

"Matt what's going on?"

"I asked you first." He smiled kissing her cheek but quickly pulling away, as he avoided her question." Why are you not at work?"

"Look don't panic." Gabby says as Matt's face showed signs of just that." I kind of got stabbed at work today."

"You what?" Matt snaps as he starts looked over her body." Where Gabby where?"

She pulled up her sleeve showing him the white bandage on her fore arm." I needed 15 stitches."

Are you ok though?" Matt says grabbing her face looking her in the eyes." And the baby?"

"Babe we're fine I promise." Gabby says grabbing his wrists reassuring him." Boden sent me home for the remainder of shift."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I was going to, but decided to surprise you." Gabby says looking back over her shoulder." So where's your office?"

"Um yeah." Matt stutters nervously rubbing the back of his neck." Hey did you bring me a hoagie from Max's?" He changes the subject noticing the bag in her hand.

"No way." Gabby says pulling the bag away from his reach." Matthew Casey spill it?"

Matt chuckled at Gabby now." You sound like my mother babe." He says making a face.

"Good so she could tell when you were hiding something too." Gabby gets fiesty now as she places her hands on her hips.

"Definantly not my mom." Matt smiles for he loves a fiesty Gabby, as he pulls her out the back door into the parking lot." Do you know how sexy you are?" He whispers in her ear as they stand up against the building.

Gabby lightly kisses his lips now." I love you, but why do I feel like your hiding me?"

"Babe trust me I'm not hiding you." Matt says leaning his back against the wall next to Gabby." This place is just different." He whispers looking around.

"Different isn't the vibe I got here." She says rolling her eyes.

Just as the door swings open next to them."Yo lieutenant chief's looking for you." Another guy calls out then walks away before Matt even could answer.

"Yo lieutenant." Gabby says facing Matt now." Why did you lie to me about this place?"

"I'm sorry babe I promise to talk to you about it but not here." He whispered kissing her forehead." I gotta get inside, do you would you like to wait in here?" Matt hesitated asking.

"In there no way." Gabby shook her head." I'll go back to your place, give me your key."

"I don't get off til midnight Gabby?"

She walked up to him placing her free hand on his chest before reaching up kissing his lips." I didn't drive all the way here to go right back home." Gabby whispers against Matt's lips.

He smiled down to her pulling the keys from his pocket lifting it up to eye level." Make yourself at home." He says kissing her lips and pinching her butt before wrapping his arm around her neck walking to the car.

"Just tell me how to get there, so you can get inside." Gabby stopped them halfway to her car.

"Here give me your phone." Matt asks taking it and typing in the address." The GPS in your phone will get you there, it's about 10 minutes from here, call me if you have a problem." He kisses her cheek before turning to hurry back inside.

"Matt." Gabby calls out as he's about to step thru the door." You forgot this." She says running over to hand him the hoagie she brought.

"Thanks babe." He kisses her lips quickly." See you in a few hours , love you."

"Love you too." She says watching him walk back inside as she looks around before going back to her car thinking about what she saw here tonight.


	33. Chapter 33

Hi all, so I have a request if you would like a second chapter today I need to hit 300 reviews. I have already written and completed up to chapter 41 so far, This story will probably have 45 or 46 chapters til it is complete so I'm almost there. I have enough chapters to give you a treat here and there by posting twice in one day. So get to work and leave me your great reviews... hope you are enjoying still.

Gabby opened the door into the small already furnished studio apartment in which Matt has been staying in recently. Walking thru the door lead you directly into the kitchen that had one wall of cabinent's with just a stove and sink with little counter space for the dish drain took up most of it. The refrigerator stood alone against the wall to her right and a microwave sat on top of it. The opposite wall with the only window in the room was where a round kitcken table with two chairs sat.

Gabby walked down a short hall thru a doorway next to the fridge that had a single door on her left at the far end of the hall which contained the bathrrom, before the hallway opened into a livingroom/ bedroom that was furnished with a futon one recliner chair and a tv in the far corner next to a closet with sliding glass doors.

Gabby walked over to the closet doors opening them to find only a few pairs of jeans hanging, with the rest of his clothes still in boxes that sat stacked up inside the closet as well. This brought a smile to her lips seeing that Matt never unpacked yet making her think he may come home after all. She dug thru the boxes pulling out a T-shirt and boxers before walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

She stepped out a while later wearing the shirt and boxers as the steam escaped with her when she headed for the fridge feeling hungry now.' Matt.' She chuckles to herself finding only beer and a pizza box shoved in there as well. She grabbed her cell phone now still smiling as she sends him a text.

'You could have warned me you have no food in this bachelor pad of your's..xoxo.'

Matt's phone buzzes in his pocket as he sat at his desk. He pulled it out reading Gabby's message before laughing to himself as he reply's.' I normally don't bring hot pregnant girls back to my place.'

Gabby smiled when her phone buzzed back seconds later as she now laughs to herself reading his text.' I better be the only girl you bring back here.' She wrote while throwing the pizza in the oven to heat

'Gabby you are the only girl I will ever bring home.'

'You always know how to bring a smile to my face, even when your not next to me.'

'Good because I love you Gabby, and I always want you to be happy.'

'Uh is it midnight yet?'

'Soon, do you want me to bring you some food?'

'No I will die of starvation by then, heating the pizza now.'

'Mmm this pastrami hoagie is mighty good babe.'

'Not smiling now Matt, maybe I'll just drive home now lol.'

'You better not leave.'

'I'll be here waiting babe, because I love you.'

'Love you too Gabby, be home soon.' Matt was the last to text as they both smiled down to their phones, before Gabby sat to eat her pizza and Matt got back to his paperwork.

It took Matt about ten minutes to get home after shift ended as he slipped thru the door of his apartment now." Gabby." He whispered putting his keys down on the kitchen table before walking down the hallway." Gabby." He whispered again as he spotted her sleeping form laying on the futon. He walked over quietly before leaning down kissing her temple, and pulling the blanket on her.

Gabby stirred now feeling the blanket move." Hey your home." She smiled looking up at Matt as she stretched her arms.

"Didn't mean to wake you." Matt says kissing her lips now before sitting at the other end by her feet." Watching anything good?" He asks motioning to the tv.

"Not anymore." She says reaching for the remote clicking of the tv off before sitting up moving closer to Matt throwing her leg across his lap so she was strattling him." I wanted you to wake me anyway." She whispers now.

"How is your arm?" Matt asks as he little traces his fingers across the white bandage.

"Saw." Gabby mummbles as her lips glide up and down his neck.

Matt tilts his head back as a small groan escapes his mouth before forcing another question out." Did you take something for the pain?" He says breathless.

"All I can take is tylenol." Gabby says as she starts rocking her hips ever so softly as lifts her head from his neck to look down at him. When he opens his eyes meeting hers now she speaks again." Are you going to keep talking or are you gonna kiss me?"

Matt snakes his arms around Gabby's waist now moving her off his lap to his side so she is on her back as he is now hovering above looking down." I'm gonna kiss you." He smiles before crashing his lips on hers.

Their naked glistening bodies lay touching on the couch a short time later as they try to catch their breath. Matt is laying with his back up against the couch , while Gabby has her back pressed against his chest wrapped in his arms as they both rest their heads on the single throw pillow by the arm of the couch.

"Do you want me to open up the bed." Matt whispers in Gabby's ear keeping his eye's closed.

"Are you comftable?"

" Very." Matt says pulling Gabby closer to his chest." You?"

Gabby turns around in Matt's arms so their faces are inches apart as he opens his blue eyes meeting her brown." Now I am." She whispers against his lips pulling the blanket from the back of the couch over their bodies." Are you gonna tell me about this new station?" She asks not wanting to avoids it anymore.

"They don't take to new people so well." He tells her closing his eyes again.

"Matt, baby come home please." Gabby moves her hand to his cheek to get him to open his eyes." I don't like it there." She whispers when he opens his eyes.

"I can't Gabby." He tells her his eyes still looking into hers.

"You don't want to come home?" Gabby says hurt.

"Of course I want to come home, I love babe don't ever doubt that." He says picking his head up looking down at her." I just can't leave there yet."

"Matt can you at least tell me why?" Gabby grew slightly annoyed.

"Tomorrow I promise." Matt says faking a yawn to avoid a fight." Let's get some sleep now baby."He kisses her lips feeling her relax beneath him.

"Fine but your not getting out of this in the morning." Gabby kisses him back as he lays his head back down and she snuggles back into his chest." Goodnight."

"Goodnight beautiful." Matt says sleepy kissing the top of her head as the both quickly fell asleep in the comfort of each others arms.


	34. Chapter 34

OK so we are so close to 300 I'm speechless on all your love readers.. I know everyone is dying for this chapter so here it is...please continue your great reviews it keeps me writing.

I also want to inform that I said last chapter there would be 45 or 46 chapters, well I was mistaken. I just started chapter 43 and I still havea lot more in my head to write, so rest assure we will most likely reach 50 chapters if not a few more. I will keep everyone informed as I go...anyway enjoy this next chapter.

Gabby was the first to wake the next morning opening her eyes a smile quickly grew as she looked at Matt still sleeping. This was the first time in months she woke up wrapped in his arms that she forgot how good it felt. Gabby started to run her fingers across his lips before moving them to his jaw then back up to his lips this time he kissed her finger tips as they lingered there." Good morning." She whispers as she quickly replaces her fingers for her lips.

Matt deepened the kiss before whispering back." Good morning." Then slowly opened his eyes." Hey."

"Hey." Gabby says before rolling off the couch to get up.

"Where you going?" Matt opened his eyes wide sitting up.

Gabby puts her hand out to pull him up." You are taking me out for breakfast cause me and baby are starving." She says giving him a quick peck on the cheek." Plus you have no food here."

"Demanding are we?" Matt chuckles as he taps her bare butt before running off to the bathroom." I'm waiting." He calls out opening the door ajar for her to follow.

"I should make you shower alone for that." She stands there with her arms crossed." But you're too damn sexy to say no to." Gabby spreads a smile across her face walking to the bathroom as Matt grabs her hand when she got closer pulling her in quickly shutting the door behind them.

Gabby put her clothes back on from the day before as Matt grabbed a pair of jeans from the closet." I'm gonna need to fill your closet with my own clothes if I'm going to be staying here sometimes." She says motioning to his empty hangers." Why haven't you unpacked yet?" Gabby asks hoping for a certain answer.

"Just been too busy."

"Oh." She says disappointed not hearing what she hoped for.

Matt saw her frown knowing his answer upset her." Babe how hungry are you?" He asks walking over to her rubbing her arms." I forgot I have an errand to run."

"Oh well I can drive myself to get something."

"No I want you to come with me." Matt said surprised ." Just wanted to know if you could hold off eating for a little while?"

"Oh of course I'll go with you." Gabby says excited." Just stop somewhere that I can get a muffin, I'll be fine til lunch then."

"Perfect there is a Dunkin Donuts on the way." Matt says kissing her forehead before grabbing their coats to leave.

Matt drove thru the drive thru getting them coffee's muffins and a donut." Here babe." He hands Gabby the bag of food.

"Who's the donut for?"

"The baby." Matt say grinning.

"Really." Gabby says raising her eyebrows." You do realize I'm the one eating it, do you want this donut making my ass huge?"

"Alright we can share it." Matt breaks a piece off putting it in his mouth as Gabby laughs at him.

They got on the interstate heading back in the direction of Chicago. About an hour later the tall sky scrapers of the city came into site. "Babe are you free tomorrow?" Gabby asked placing her hand on Matt's arm.

"I should be why what's up?"

"I have a check up tomorrow with the ob doctor."

"What time?" He looked over smiling." And I am definantly free for that."

Gabby smiled taking Matt's hand in hers." Great, it's at 3:00." She says looking out the window noticing they were getting off the interstate now." Welcome to Wheaton?" Gabby says reading the sign as they entered the small town still in the suburbs." What errand do you have here?"

"Just a construction stop." Matt answered vaguely.

" This is a really nice town." Gabby says admirring." I've never been here before, and it's pretty close to the city."

Matt smiled to himself before answering." It's about 30-40 minute drive." He tells her as they pull into a cul-da-sac with 7 newly built homes. He pulled into the driveway on the left where the circular part of the road started to curve. Only two homes of the seven were completed and had people living in them, but the one Matt stopped at was still vacant." I gotta grab something from inside wanna come in quick?" Matt asks as he opened his car door.

"Sure."Gabby says jumping out quickly." Beautiful homes." She says looking at the different houses, that were all very similar in style Brick Colonials but each one had it's own characteristics so they were not house Matt and Gabby were about to enter had a three car garage attached to the side of the house where the other 6 garages were in front a few on the right and the others on the left if you looked at them from the street.

"Is this the construction job that has been keeping you so busy?" Gabby asks as the walk up the 5 steps to the front door.

"Yeah I have been doing a lot of work here." Matt says looking back smiling at her as he punches in a code to unlock the door." Cool door right don't need a key anymore it has a code." He shows her as they walk thru the doorway.

"Wow this place is huge." Gabby says standing in foyer that was all open two stories tall where a huge chandelier hung that the crystals sparkled from the sunlight that poured thru the half moon window above the front door. And then the grand staircase across the room that started directly across from the front door that curved to the right with mahogany wood banisters that had matching railings along the hallway to the bedrooms that looked out over the steps." I love these banisters." Gabby says now walking over to the two wood posts at the first step.

"Yeah that is one of my favorite things this house has." Matt says moving next to her.

"What are you working on here?" Gabby asks brushing by him moving to the right where the living room was off the foyer two steps down. This room was unfinished with exposed sheetrock and no flooring down just bare plywood." Is this one of the rooms?" She asks walking over to the big bay window that over looked the front yard.

"Yes I need to finish this room." Matt says walking over to the swatches of carpet on the floor in front of the fireplace, and a few paint colors painted on the wall next to the grey stones that travelled to the ceiling above the fireplace.

"Are these the colors the owner picked out?" Gabby asked as she walks over to Matt brushing her hand over the three different shades.

"Um, yeah." He answers rubbing the back of his neck.

"I like this one." Gabby says pointing to the middle shade a mocha color.

"Oh yeah." Matt smiles at her." I will tell the owner. Come on let me show you what I already finished." He says pulling her back thru the foyer to the dining room that matched the walls of the living room unfinished but had Brazilian hardwood floors that travelled all the way thru to the completely finished kitchen that was wide open all that seperated the two rooms was a counter that jetted out only half the width of the room that had three stools that faced into the kitchen.

Gabby walked around the counter gliding her hand along the granite countertops, and the cabinets that were the same color wood as the staircase banisters." Matt you did all this?" She says looking back in complete aww of him. "This kitchen is amazing." She says walking to the sink in the huge center island where the dishwasher and a wine fridge were in. Behind her was a huge commercial oven with 6 gas burners and a tile back splash behind it of wine bottles and grapes spaced between solid tiles." Is the owner of this house a chef?"

"I think she could be." Matt says leaning on the island across from her, as Gabby gives him a confused look." No she is not a chef." He tells her grinning.

"Matt what did you need to pick up from here?"

"Oh right." He says walking to the wall where a desk was build in matching the cabinets. He opened the draw pulling out an envelope walking back to Gabby." This is for you." He says handing the envelope over.

Gabby raises her eyebrows at Matt as she opens the envelope pulling out the papers as she starts to look even more confused." What is this?" She whispers looking up at him now. Why do you have the deed to this property?"

"It's your surprise." Matt tells her excited but nervous at the same time." Take another look at the documents, look at the names there." He tells her pointing at the papers for her to look down.

That is when Gabby figured it all out as she gasped for air covering her mouth, as the papers fall to the floor." You bought this house." She shouts.


	35. Chapter 35

"You bought this house?" Gabby shouts as the documents fall out of her hands spreading across the floor." How, how could, can we afford this?" She stutters unsure of what to ask him first.

"Babe." Matt walked around to her seeing the panic in her eyes." Let me explain."

"Just tell me we can afford this?" Gabby says looking him in the eyes." Don't let me fall in love with this place if it is a sick joke."

"No sick jokes Gabby these papers are real." He says picking them up from the floor." And yes we can afford it, this is my reason for not being able to leave Station 17."

Gabby places her hands on Matt's face getting him to look at her." You are the most amazing man I know." She says pulling his lips to hers kissing him deeply.

"That's it?" Matt says pulling back looking confused." Your not gonna yell at me or anything?"

"Yell, that's the last thing I would do." Gabby says rubbing his cheek." This is unbelievable, what you did for us." She says wiping her tears as she smiles at him." How do I ever repay you for this?"

"Oh I can think of a few ways." He says raising his eyebrows as Gabby slaps him arm playfully. "Gabby you will never have to repay me, I did this because I love you, and our baby."

"How did I get so lucky?" Gabby says laughing and crying as she wraps her arms around Matt's shoulders kissing him and squeezing him tightly in a hug." I love you."

"I'm the lucky one here." Matt whispers in her ear causing her to cry harder.

"How are we affording this house Matt it's gotta be so expensive?" Gabby asks when they break their hug, wiping her tears away." And how are you doing this work all on your own?"

Matt took her hand walking them to the stools to sit down." As you can see half of this home is unfinished right." He says about to explain." The building company who owned all these homes went bankrupt." Matt says pointing out the window to the other houses on the block." So instead of foreclosing on all these properties they had a private auction, for other builders and contractors."

"How did you hear about the auction?"

"I happen to know one of the contractors that worked for the building company." Matt tells her." He contacted me and explained the situation thinking I might want to flip the house."

"How many of these do we own?" Gabby asked nervous with wide eyes.

Matt chuckled shaking his head." Just this one don't worry." He says tucking a strand of Gabby's hair behind her ear.

"Oh thank god." Gabby let out a deep breath relaxing in her chair again.

"So when I met the contractor, his name is Eric here I just fell in love with this house I wanted it for us. The auction was that same day and I won the bid, Eric actually got the house to the right of us for his family, cause the deal was to good to pass up."

"So Eric has been helping you with the work here?" Gabby asks looking around the amazing kitchen." This is just so unbelievable." She says smiling at Matt now.

"I hoped you would like it."

"Like I love it babe." Gabby says excited leaning in kissing his lips." Your so amazing."

Matt blushed from Gabby's reaction but continued explaining." No Eric has not been helping me here, he's been busy with his own work." He says running his fingers along the granite counter." Actually Severide has been here a lot and." Matt hesitates looking at Gabby before finishing." And Antonio as well."

Gabby looked over to him stunned." My brother Antonio, here helping." She says shocked." He knew about this all along?" Matt just gives a quick nod." Is that all?"

"Um Shay knows too." He says nervous." Severide let it slip the other day, when she kept asking where he was going."

"Those two are like a married couple sometimes." Gabby chuckled as Matt was relieved she wasn't angry." I can't believe Shay didn't let it slip with me, she sucks keeping a secret."

"Yeah I know, I was a bit worried." Matt chuckled." But Shay hasn't been here yet, so you get to show it to her yourself."

"Well I have to see the rest of it first." Gabby says jumping off the stool grabbing Matt's arm." Show me baby."

Matt put his arm around Gabby's shoulder walking thru the kitchen passing the stainless steel refrigerator on the right wall that matched the other appliances with more cabinets surrounding it before the wall opened up to another room with the same floors matching the kitchen and dining room." This is the family room." Matt says walking further in. The back wall was all windows floor to ceiling with a set of french doors that opened to the back yard." Matt opened the doors now showing Gabby." I need to build us a deck here." He says pointing out the drop from the door to the ground for there was no steps to get outside from there right now.

"Each room gets more magnificent." Gabby says walking around the room." I love the color you picked for the walls in here." She tells him looking at the soft yellow walls and the white crown moldings around the top near the ceiling and around each window on the back wall, and white french doors. On the far wall was another fire place with a white mantle above, very plain yet perfect. The two skylights on the sloped ceiling made the room bride and vibrant, that you felt like never wanting to leave.

Across from the french doors was another opening that lead you back out to the foyer under the staircase. There was a long hallway to the left with three doors. The first was an unfinished bathroom, the second door next to it was a laundry room. At the end of the hall the last door lead out to the three car garage. Back out in the foyer directly next to the hallway still under the staircase was a second doorway into the living room at the other end of the room.

"How long til you get all this work done?" Gabby asked as they walked towards the staircase." I mean how long til we can move in?"

Matt smiled at Gabby's eagerness." I finished the kitchen and family room first, now I'm trying to get our bedroom and master suite finished so we can move in." Matt informs her as they stop at the base of the staircase." Once I complete that we can move in and I can finish the other rooms once we are settled in.

"By the way when was the auction?" Gabby asks wrapping her arms around Matt's waist.

"Christmas eve."

"Oh." Gabby says understanding better now." That's why you took the job."

"I had no choice I practically cleared out are savings to get this place." Matt says looking down to Gabby." I thought for sure when you noticed the money was gone you would have freaked out.

"I honestly never looked at any bank statements." Gabby says ashamed." I mean I paid our bills but didn't pay attention to much more when you were gone."

"I know babe." Matt says kissing the top of her head." I missed you too."

"So since you cleared out our savings how much did this house cost us?"

"$315,000."

"Matt." Gabby says stunned." This place has to be worth $600,000-$700,000 completed finished."

" I know." Matt says smiling." I told you I couldn't refuse, plus it's about 40 minutes for you to get to work and about an hour for me."

"So we can be together." Gabby says kissing Matt." So how many bedrooms are up here? She asks after breaking their kiss as she starts walking the flight of stairs.

"Five bedrooms, three baths."

"Five bedrooms." Gabby says raising her eyebrows.

Matt walked up the few steps meeting her." Guest rooms maybe? Or we could fill them with more of these." He says placing his hand on her belly.

"I like the sound of that lots of little Casey's running around." Gabby whispers against his lips." It sure will be alot of fun working on that."

"I think you need to show me right now." Matt says pulling off his shirt and tossing it over the banister then gently laying a giggling Gabby down on the carpeted steps before kissing her passionately.


	36. Chapter 36

Gabby woke up the next morning alone in her bed wondering if yesterday was all but a dream, but seconds later Matt walked back into the room in nothing but a towel." Early start babe." She asks getting his attention.

"Hey your awake." He says walking over giving her a kiss as she sits up." I hope I didn't wake you."

"I almost thought yesterday was a dream when I woke up alone."

"It is all very real." Matt says pulling on stained cargo pants." Sorry I wasn't in bed this morning but I want to get some more work down today before your appointment so we can get in there sooner then later."

"Hey I'm not complaining I can't wait to move in there with you, no more seperate places."

"I was considering giving up my place and just stay here with you." Matt says sitting on the bed next to her." Would that be ok?"

" Well technically they are both your apartments." Gabby says with a lite chuckle laying her head on his shoulder." But I don't think it's fair for you to have to be commuting all the time."

"You don't want me to stay here for now?" He asked confused and slightly hurt

"Matt I'm never sleeping another night without you next to me." Gabby says lifting her head and turning her whole body to face him." I was thinking more like us taking turns sleeping at each others place, sharing the commute, so it's not always you having the long drive."

"You would do that, stay out there with me a few nights?"

"Sure after all you have done for me." Gabby says kissing his cheek." Just on the nights I have to work Molly's you can stay here."

"Sounds like a plan, thank you Gabby." Matt says kissing her lips quickly before getting up to grab a shirt." I'm hoping to have enough completed for us to move in hopefully in 3-4 weeks." Matt goes in the night stand draw now pulling out a credit card." Here." He says handing it to Gabby." Why don't you go pick out furniture for our family room and bedroom today."

"Really without you?" Gabby says shocked." You don't want to use what we have here?"

"I trust you babe. And we can use this bedroom set in one of the spare rooms, I want us to have a new set for our room and the family needs couches so we can sit down."

"Well I got the last part." Gabby teases poking at Matt's side making him laugh." I wish I could take back the last few months." She says wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It's in the past now, let it go." Matt says kissing her forehead." We are good now so that's all that matters."

"More then good." She smiles up to him." Now go get our house ready baby."

"I'm going, I'm going." Matt says raising his hands walking backwards." Oh I'm picking up Severide to help me today."

"Really, well maybe Shay can go shopping with me." She says following Matt to the living room as he puts on his coat." Then what if we bring you guys lunch, and leave from there together for my appointment.

"Sounds great." Matt says kissing her good bye." See you in a few hours."

"Be safe." Gabby calls from the door watching him leave, as he gives her a wink before getting in his truck driving away.

Two hours later Gabby and Leslie walk into their third furniture store, with Gabby completely frustrated." Now I know why Matt sent me." She says sighing.

"Well what are you looking for Dawson?"

"That." Gabby says pointing to a sofa and love seat in a light beige color." I think this is the store finally." She says to Leslie walking over to the display.

"Oh Dawson feel this material." She says sitting on the microsuade love seat." This is really nice."

"Yeah and the coffee and end tables will look perfect as well." Gabby says running her hand along the table as she sits on the sofa.

"Hi I'm Mike, can I help you ladies with something today?" A older man walks over to them now.

"Yes, I'm very interested in this set." Gabby asks standing shaking his hand." Gabby."

"Well Gabby this is a beautiful set, that just so happens to be on clearance due to overstock in our warehouse."

"Wow that's great, how bout the coffee and end tables, as well as the area rug.?"

"The tables are included in the price." Mike tells her picking up the price chart from the end table ." But I need to check on the area rug?"

"Actually I will need two sofas and the one love seat if possible?"

"Let me check for you just give me a few minutes." He says walking away.

"Gabby two sofas, how big is this room?" Shay asks.

"Huge." Gabby says smiling." It's alot of house." She tells her explaining the room and how she wanted to set the furniture up.

"Did you ever imagine your life would turn out like this?" Shay asks shaking her head smiling." All that time you guys ignored your feelings , and how long I watched you pine over him."

"I know." Gabby chuckled." I guess someone upstairs is repaying me for being patient and not interfering."

" No it's just fate." Shay says getting up from the loveseat." What happened with Hallie was tragic but this was how it was always meant to be."

"I know." Gabby says holding back tears placing her hand over her growing bump.

Mike comes back over now as Gabby quickly wipes her eyes dry." Great news I can get you everything you asked for including the rug for$4,000."

"That is great can I get it delivered in 3-4 weeks?"

"Absolutely." Mike says noding his head." Let's just fill out a contract for your order."

"Actually I'm in need of a bedroom set as well."

"Oh well right this way." Mike says as his eyes light up. He takes them to the section of the store with all bedroom displays." I have this new piece that just arrived last week that I think you will like."

"Is it that one there?" Gabby asked pointing ahead with her eyes fixated." Because I love it."

"I knew you would." He says showing her the king size sleigh bed in maple wood with matching armoire, dresser double nightstands and a small vanity and chair.

A short time later Gabby and Leslie pulled into the driveway of the house, with sandwiches from the local deli in town. They walked thru the open garage door where Matt's truck was backed into entering the house thru the door leading to the hallway." Matt." Gabby calls out as they enter into the foyer.

"Wow Gabby you were not kidding." Shay says looking around the room." You are definantly hosting Christmas this year."

"Yeah you be sure to tell Hermann." Gabby chuckles." Where are they, Matt?" She calls out again looking up the steps.

"I think you need intercoms in this mansion." Shay teases.

"Come I show you all the bedrooms maybe we will find the guys." Gabby leads the way up the stairs stopping at each bedroom before reaching the master at the end of the hallway. Gabby opened the double doors that swing inwards from the center." Matt." She calls walking in the newly carpeted room.

"In here." Matt calls from the bathroom.

Gabby and Shay cross the room up the single step in the middle of the room that seperates the sitting area from the sleep area before entering the single glass paneled door of the bathroom where Matt and Kelly were laying tiles on the floor." Hey how's it going, it looks great in here." Gabby says." You got the shower done already?" She asks noticing all the tiles completed.

"Hey." Matt walks over kissing her." Yeah got the shower finished just need to finish the floor then I can get the jacuzzi tub delivered, put the toilet in and put the sinks in." Matt tells her putting his hand on the vanity already in place with two openings where the double sinks go.

"So all I want to know is which room is mine?" Shay says causing everyone to laugh.

"You get the basement." Severide tells her as they head downstairs to eat.

Gabby and Matt head to the doctor appointment a short time later in Matt's truck leaving Shay and Severide, Gabby's car to get home with. Gabby told Matt all about the furniture she picked and her morning with Shay, as he listened with a smile on his face how happy she was right now.

"Matt tell me the truth about Jefferson Park?" She asked turning serious as they sit in the waiting room of the doctor's office." Are you ok staying there?"

"Truthfully I hate it there, but there are no other lieutenant spots open." Matt says before getting cut off by the nurse.

"Gabriela Casey?"

They both entered a small room with the ultrasound technition already waiting." I'm Jess, I'll be doing your scans today. How have you been feeling?"

"Great." Gabby answers.

"Any bleeding or cramping?" Jess asked as she applied the jell to Gabby's stomach.

"Nothing been feeling great." Gabby says again giving Matt a quick smile as well.

Jess was very quiet during the scan, just focusing on the screen , as Gabby and Matt started to look at each other nervously. Matt grabbed Gabby's hand squeezing it before Jess finally turned the screen to face them and spoke." There is your perfect baby." She tells them pointing the the screen at a squirming form looking more and more like a baby." Would you like to know the sex?"

"You know?" Gabby asked Jess wiping her tears away." Isn't it too soon?"

"No your almost 18 weeks." Jess says." And I can see clear as day, your baby is showing off." She says smiling.

Gabby looks at Matt see the look on his face she knew he wanted to know, squeezing his hand she turns back to Jess now." We want to know." She says anxious.

"Well congratulations Mom and Dad, it's a boy!"

Matt and Gabby both started crying tears of joy, as Jess excused herself from the room." This is what makes going to Jefferson Park worth it." Matt says kissing Gabby wiping her tears." I will do anything for you and our son, my family."

Gabby threw her arms around Matt's neck whispering." I love you, and thank you." In his ear, as their tears of joy continued to fall.


	37. Chapter 37

So I had a few people DM me about writing some Dawsey smut so here it is my first attempt at it atleast, but the first part of this chapter is rated M, you have been warned and I hope you enjoy...

Gabby lays fast asleep in bed when Matt slips under the covers quietly. He spent all day and most of the evening at their house getting the last finishing touches to the bedroom and family room completed for the next day the furniture was being delivered and it was moving day for them. Matt was exhausted laying his head on the pillow he could feel sleep taking over him quickly.

Just then he felt Gabby's bare skin press into his shirtless back, and her hot breath on his neck instantly rousing him." You tired?" Gabby whispers as she starts nibbling at his neck and her one hand snakes around his mid section running her fingers thru his chest hairs.

"Um hm." Matt mummbles with his eyes still closed still feeling sleep overcoming him." Tired." He managed to get out hoping Gabby wouldn't feel rejected.

The complete opposite happened." I'm not." Gabby says shifting her body getting on her hands and knees as she slowly rolls Matt on his back." I will do all the work." She mummbles against his lips as her naked body hovers over his." I want you." Her kisses start travelling down his chest as her breasts and her increasingly pregnant belly brush against his chest as well.

"Gabby." Matt moans sleepy still with his eyes closed.

"Shh." She whispers looking up as her lips just reached the elastic waistband of his boxers." Just relax." Gabby barely touches Matt's skin now as she hooks each index finger under the waist band just below his abs running them out words to his sides lightly lifting the material from his skin slowly riding him of his barrier leaving him completely exposed. She glided her fingers back up his legs along his inner thighs stopping as his groin, as she eyes up how her touch has visibly affected him.

Gabby pulls the sheets over her head as Matt lightly clentches the sheets knowing what's coming without even looking. Seconds later he cries out." Oh god baby." As his eyes shot open and props himself up on his elbows." Oh Gabby." He moans pulling the sheets back wanting to watch. His eyes meet hers when she glances up as her mouth reaches his tip and slowly moves back down taking him deep.

Matt slips his one hand under her hair grabbing the nape of her neck now as Gabby moves her weight to one arm moving her free hand down to her wet slit. She slowly started rubbing herself as she continued moving her mouth up and down on Matt's shaft and their eyes stayed fixated on each other." So fucking sexy." He breaths out heavily before letting his head fall back due to Gabby's pace increasing.

Gabby starts rocking her body as she feels herself grow more and more excited as she starts sucking harder trying to make sure he was ready when she got close." Gabby." Matt calls out lifting his head to look back down to her." Gabby." He moans again lightly tugging on her hair signaling he was close. She slowed her pace on him ever so slightly giving herself a moment to catch up. Once she was seconds from climaxing Gabby moved her hand that was holding her weight on him and wrapped it around the base of his shaft. Speeding up her sucking and pumping him with her hand instantly sent Matt over the edge coming in her mouth. Feeling Matt pulsate in her mouth was all Gabby needed to send waves thru her body as her climax shook her body that her limbs gave out causing her to collapse on top of Matt as their moans filled the room, Gabby then released Matt from her mouth with a pop swallowing every drop she received.

Matt quickly grabbed Gabby pulling her body back up to him kissing her lips as he grabbed the sheets covering their bodies." Thank you for that." He says sleepy again." I will definantly sleep better now."

"Anytime." Gabby chuckles getting comftable in his arms." Rest up cause tomorrow is your turn to repay me."

"And that I will." He kisses her head as he drifts off to sleep.

The next morning Matt loaded his truck with boxes as well as Gabby's car. Hoping to make as little trips as possible. Shay and Severide were due by later to help with the heavy stuff.

"I'll see you soon." Matt kisses Gabby's head as she sat in the kitchen eating some toast." Love you."

"Love you too, be safe."She tells him with a smile, watching him leave.

Gabby grabbed her purse and car keys about twenty minutes later walking out of the apartment. When she got to the bottom step she quickly turned around realizing she forgot her phone. Gabby lost her footing from turning so quickly caused her to fall forward hitting her stomach on the brick step." Ah damn it." She calls out feeling a tinge of pain. Gabby lifts herself up clentching her stomach turning her body to sit as she catches her breath." Sorry." She whispers looking down at her belly while gently rubbing and the pain quickly subsides.

After a few minutes Gabby takes a deep breath slowly standing up bracing herself increase the pain returns." Ok." She says allowed when the pain does not return and walks back in the house grabbing her phone. Gabby dials Matt's number now waiting for it to connect but gets his voicemail." Hey babe, forgot my phone had to come back for it, just leaving now. See you soon, love you bye." Gabby says not wanting to tell him about the fall in a message.

Gabby made the forty minute drive to the house now arriving just as the delivery truck pulled up with their new furniture. She parked across the street unable to park in the driveway, leaving the boxes behind rushing to the house to assist the men on where to bring the furniture.

As she walked up the driveway all the garage doors opened as Matt walked out meeting her." Hey babe, good timing." He says kissing her cheek before walking to the moving truck as the men got out." Hey guys." Matt says shaking the hands of the three men .

"So we got a bedroom and living room sets going inside today?" The driver asks looking at the clipboard.

"Correct." Matt says as the man hands him the clipboard to sign." The bedroom set will be easiest going thru front door, but couches I suggest thru the garage." He tells them handing back the clip board.

"Sounds good ." One of the other guys answers opening the back door to the truck.

The men went upstairs first setting up the bedroom assembling what needed, as Gabby sat on the kitchen stool. Her lower back started to ache so she grabbed her purse taking some Tylenol, before meeting the men in the family room as they brought in the couches now." Over here." Gabby directs them to where she wanted the furniture arranged.

Shay and Severide walked thru the front door now as the men were packing to leave." Hey this really looks great." Shay says as Gabby sits on the loveseat that faced the fireplace from across the room." This all fits perfectly in here." She says as she sits on the couch to Gabby's right and Severide sits on the opposite couch to Gabby's left with the coffee table in the center.

"It does right." Gabby says looking around the room." I have these perfect candle holders for these two end tables." She tells Shay pointing to the two small tables on either side of the loveseat next to her." Come there in my car." She waives Shay to follow as Matt walked into the kitchen grabbing to beers making his way to Severide.

"This is the fun part." Severide says clanking his beer with Matt's as he sat next to him." Watching them girly up the house." He says as they chuckle as the girls exit thru the front door.

"It should be in one of these boxes." Gabby says opening her back car door leaning into the back seat. As she grabbed the box pulling it towards her a sharp pain shot thru the lower half of her stomach." Ahh." She cried out grabbing her stomach with one hand bracing herself with the other as she feels a gush of wetness in her panties.

"Dawson what is it?" Shay shouts panicked moving closer. Her eyes widen as she notices Gabby's beige pants begin to stain red between her legs." Oh my god your bleeding."

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

"Oh my god your bleeding." Shay shouts.

"Go get Matt please." Gabby speaks with sheer panic in her voice." Please be ok, please be ok." She says out loud as tears begin to fall. She slowly turns her body around knocking one of the boxes to the floor with her hand to give herself a spot to sit.

Shay runs through the front door screaming." Casey, Casey." With sheer terror in her voice as both men shot up from the couch running into the foyer meeting her there.

"What is it, where's Gabby?" Matt says with wide eyes already moving past Shay handing his beer off to Severide.

"Baby, she's bleeding." She stuttered out causing Casey to pick up his pace running out the door.

Gabby watched Matt run out the front door toward her their eyes locking instantly before his drop down to her blood stain pants, as his face turns to a pale white color as complete fear courses thru his body." Call an ambulance." He shouts back to Shay and Severide directly behind him as he reaches the car now." Baby are you in pain?"

"No." She cries out still emotional." Just get me to the emergency room."

"Casey how far is the nearest hospital?" Shay asks hanging up her phone before dialing." Dawson can you move?" She looks passed Matt getting a nod from Gabby.

"Lincoln memorial, it's about ten minutes." He says glancing back

"Just drive her, don't wait for the ambulance, they can help herbetter there." Shay tells him.

"Give me your keys Casey." Severide yells." I'll bring it around ."

"Shay Matt, I fell earlier this morning." Gabby whispered ashamed ." I hit my stomach on the steps back at the apartment."

"You're just saying something now." Matt snapped but it was out of pure worry." Why did you not say anything?"

Shay moves in closer as her paramedic instincts kicked in." Not now Casey." She tells him tapping his shoulder." Gabby where did you hit?" Shay kneels down as Matt out of her way." I'm gonna lift your shirt."

"Yeah." Gabby gives permission." Right here." She points to spot after Shay lifted her shirt.

"Alright you have some bruising here." Shay tells as she gently touches her stomach feeling around." Have you felt the baby at all?"

"I should have waited for you to leave together." Matt says turning his head looking away diverting his eyes from her bruising.

"I'm scared, I have not felt anything all day, now that I think of it?" Gabby cried harder as Severide pulled up with Matt's truck. The quickly helped Gabby in before Matt jumped in the drivers seat speeding off, leaving Shay and Severide standing there looking at each other in shock.

Six hours later Matt and Gabby walked thru the front door of their house, his arm around her shoulder, and hers wrapped around his torso." Why don't you go lay down in bed." Matt whispers kissing the top of her head." Shay said she put sheets on the new mattress."

"I would prefer being on the couch right now." Gabby says wiping her tears." I don't want to lay down."

"Ok." Matt says walking her in the family room sitting her down." I think the blankets are in your car." He says starting to walk away.

"Matt." Gabby whispered causing him to look back." I'm sorry."

Matt walked over to the back of the couch." It's ok." He says with a quick smile brushing her hair back before leaning over the back of the whispering ." I love you." Before kissing her cheek." I'll be right back in." He says wiping her tear before leaving the room.

A few minutes later Matt comes back with a box and a fleece blanket laying it over Gabby." Are you hungry babe?" He asks as he tucks the blanket under her wrapping her in." Or thirsty?"

"What's in the box?" She asks pointing .

"It's the cable wires I thought I would hook up the tv for you." Matt says walking over over to the box picking it up walking to the tv that is already mounted above the fireplace." It's Saturday night maybe there is a good movie on." He says looking back smiling before pulling out cables from the box.

"Matt I don't need tv right now." She tells him getting no response." Matt over here." Gabby says waving her hand to get his attention.

"You don't." He says looking back before getting up walking over to her." Do you want me to go get you some ice cream, I can do that?"

"Babe can you please sit down?" Gabby asks moving her legs patting for him to sit next to her." Please." She says again seeing him hesitate." I'm really sorry."

"Gabby I'm not mad." Matt says finally sitting down next to her putting his arm around her shoulder."You really scared me today."

"I know Matt, I did plan on telling you when I got here, I didn't want to tell your voicemail." She tells him as she plays with his wedding band." I just got tracked."

"Really Gabby." Matt snaps." That's what gets me annoyed, thinking it's ok to not tell me right away if your hurt."

"Your right I'm not denying that."

"Maybe you could have prevented this if you told me sooner." Matt's voice cracks." We could have gone sooner."

"Matt it was going to happen no matter how quickly you got me there." Gabby grabs his face to look at her." I was stupid, clumsy, and I'm so sorry I scared you, I scared myself too."

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." Matt says placing his hand on her stomach now." Or our son."

"He's fine." She says placing her hand over his." You heard the doctor, I just ruptured a blood vessel in the placenta."

"I know." Matt says letting out a deep sigh." It 's just two times too many." He says referring to her first accident..

"I promise to be more careful, and listen to the doctors orders to take it easy for the next 48 hours to make sure I don't bleed again."

Matt turned his body to face Gabby placing his hand on her shoulder." Will you do me a favor?" He asks looking her in the eye." Will you go lay down in bed for my peace of mind."

"I will on one condition." She smiles placing her hand on his cheek." You come with me, but after you get me that ice cream you offered?" Gabby asks batting her eyelashes.

"Well how could I say no that beautiful face." He smiles leaning in to kiss her lips before bending down kissing her stomach." The usual?" He asks standing up getting a nod from Gabby before he heads out to the store.

They sat together eating their ice cream in silence." I will get the tv hooked up in the morning for you." Matt tells her taking her empty cup to throw in the garbage as she takes her last bite.

"Thanks that was so good."

"Come on let's get you two to bed." Matt says returning from the kitchen taking her hand walking upstairs shutting the lights off in each room as they go." I'm actually really tired." He says pulling his shirt off as he stands on his side of the bed watching Gabby change into her nightgown that Shay left unpacked for her earlier in the day.

"Good because I like your company." She teases snuggling into his chest as they climbed into bed now." I love you." She whispers kissing his cheek squeezing her arms tighter around him.

"Good night, I love you too." Matt says kissing her forehead placing his hand on her belly as they closed their eyes falling asleep together their first night in the new house.


	39. Chapter 39

Matt woke up to the loud crackle of thunder as the room lit up from the from the bolts of lightning." Gabby." He whispered feeling for her next to him but wasn't there. Matt lifted his body up on his elbow seeing a soft glow of amber from the candles burning thru the glass door to the bathroom. He slipped out of bed as the next crackle of thunder rumbled as he reached the door finding Gabby in the jacuzzi, with bubbles covering her like a blanket.

"Did I wake you?" Gabby asks seeing Matt thru the glass as he slowly pushed it open leaning against the door frame.

"No, that did." He says noding his head at the bolt of lightning that lit the room again." Is that what woke you?" Matt asks walking in taking a seat on the edge of the tub sticking his hand in feeling the warm water." Feels nice."

"You want to join me?" Gabby asks lifting her neck off the edge of the tub sitting up brushing bubbles onto Matt's bare chest." It feels even better in here."

Matt looked at Gabby now admiring her beauty as she sat before him her hair in a soft bun with random strands hanging around her face. This look on her was his favorite, the one he only got to see in the middle of the night or in bed together, no make up her hair tossled this look made Matt fall deeper in love with her every time.

"Matt." Gabby whispered tilting her head to the side." You ok?"

Matt stood slipping off his boxers stepping in behind Gabby pulling her back into his chest resting his chin on her shoulder." You make me fall deeper in love with you everyday." He whispers in her ear wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Gabby kissed his arm before leaning her head back looking up." I know what you mean." She tells him with a smile." Thanks for joining me."

"Who could resist an invitation like this." Matt chuckles kissing her temple." You know I could never say no to you."

"Yeah I have that power over people." Gabby teases as she sits forward turning the faucet on to warm the water." Looks like this storm doesn't want to end." When the room lit up thru the stained glass window next to them as that was all that seperated them from the pouring rain cascaded down .

"How are you feeling?" He asks as she leans back into his chest wrapping his arms around her torso placing his hands on her stomach." Any pain?"

"I'm ok, I promise." Gabby says placing her hands on Matt's." I'm so glad to finally be spending our first night here."

"Yeah I have alot of work to do still." Matt says grabbing the wash cloth and lightly wiping Gabby's shoulders." I really want to get the deck built so it's ready for the summer months, and I got to get started on the little guys room. You need to decide which room you want to be his?"

"Little guy." Gabby chuckles." Maybe we should start thinking about names, and yes I will pick which room to make the nursery, but I think you should start the deck first."

"Oh why is that?"

"Because he." Gabby says turning around to face Matt pointing at her belly." Will be in our room for atleast a month or two, since he will need to be fed every few hours."

"Ahh I see." Matt smiled leaning in kissing Gabby's lips." So I guess we need to get used to being woken up in the middle of the night."

"He is going to be so cute you won't be able to resist getting out of bed."

"That's cause he will look like me." Matt joked as Gabby flicked his face with water before kissing his lips." I love you."

"I love you too." Gabby answers with her lips still pressed to his." Now let's get out and get some more sleep before the sun comes up." She says pulling back blowing out the candles." I could stay in here all day with you but my skin is getting all prunie."

Matt chuckled stepping out first before helping Gabby out." We can't have you all prunie." He says wrapping them in a towel." Are you cold?"

"No, but pretty soon this towel won't fit both of us." She says looking at her large belly that is the only body part able to touch Matt's now.

"We'll just get a bigger one."

"Uh." Gabby drops her draw slapping his arm and removing the towel from Matt to cover her own body." Your suppose to tell me I'm beautiful." She teases walking away.

"Hey naked and cold here." He calls out watching her leave.

"Say the magic word and maybe I'll let you in our warm bed."

"And what's that fat or beautiful?"

"Watch it Casey." She points her finger trying to give him a serious look but can't contain her smile." You're lucky I love you."

"Damn right I am." Matt says climbing into bed next to Gabby as they lay facing each other." You are the most amazingly beauiful women I've ever met."

"Smooth, now get some sleep baby." Gabby says kissing his lips as they fall back to sleep together.

A few hours later Gabby wakes up finding Matt measuring the wall across the room by the door." What are you doing?" She asks sitting up stretching.

"Morning babe." He smiles back to her." Do you still have your red couch from your apartment in your parents garage?"

"Yeah if they didn't get rid of it on me, why?"

"I think it will fit perfect here." He tells her opening the tape measure again." I'll go get it today when Severide and I get the rest of our stuff."

Just then there was a knock on the door as the door cracks open and Shay pops her head in." You guys descent?"

" Not really." Matt says still in his boxers as he pulls the door open for her.

"Lucky for you I don't find men appealing." Shay teases tapping his shoulder ." Severide is waiting for you downstairs looking for coffee." She tells him as Matt rolls his eyes smiling as she goes and jumps into the bed next to Gabby." How are you doing honey?"

"Guess I'm getting kicked out of my own bedroom." Matt says sarcastically as he grabs his clothes." I'll see you when we get back babe." He winks to Gabby." Shay don't let her do anything strenuous."

"Yes daddy." Gabby teases as Shay salutes him." I'll see you later babe." Gabby says as Matt walks out now.

"So you two break in this bed yet?"

"Shay your crazy." Gabby laughs pushing her friends arm as she blushes." You know the doctor said no intercourse for two weeks."

"I'm just checking." Shay says kicking off her shoes climbing under the sheets next to Gabby." Don't wanna get your cudies on me." She teases as she places her hand on Gabby's stomach." You scared me."

"I know I scared myself." Gabby says rubbing her hand." You and Severide have been so much help to Matt and I, we are lucky to have you both in our lives."

"We will always be here for both of you, actually soon to be three of you." Shay says turning to face Gabby." And I know you will be here for us as well, that's why Kelly and I have decided to give it another try with having a baby."

"Oh my god Shay you serious, that's great." Gabby shouts before hugging her." You need anything just ask."

"I want to thank you, cause seeing you so happy with Casey again, and seeing that constant glow on your face since you found out you were pregnant made me realize what I wanted, needed."

"You will be a great mom." Gabby says as they wipe their happy tears." And our babies will be the best of friends growing up together."

"I'm not pregnant yet."

"You will be." Gabby says hugging her again." And you will love every second of it trust me."


	40. Chapter 40

Eight weeks later...

Gabby walked into the locker room at 51 this morning sitting on the bench infront of her locker about to get changed when Shay turned the corner." Hey." Gabby says watching her friend play with her cell phone.

"Hey I didn't see you there." Shay says not looking up from her phone.

"Really, you didn't see all of this sitting here." Gabby says making a circle around her stomach with her finger.

"Oh come on your beautiful." Shay tells her finally looking up from her phone." Being pregnant is a beautiful thing."

"Now you sound like my husband after he puts his foot in his mouth." Gabby chuckles shaking her head." What's up with that phone of yours?"

Shay looks up nervously." I had my blood test today, I'm waiting for them to call with the results."

"Wait I thought you don't go til tomorrow?"

"I had some spotting so they let me come in a day early." Shay says moving to sit on the bench." Didn't you have that before you found out you were pregnant?"

"I thought it was my period at the time." Gabby tells her as a smile grows." I think this might be the time fore you."

"No, I don't want to get my hopes up." Shay shakes her head." But what if it is positive this time?"

"It's going to be this time think positive." Gabby says hugging Shay." Last months negative will be a positive this time, oh do you feel that." Gabby breaks the hug grabbing Shay's hand placing it on her belly." Can you feel him kick?"

"Oh my god, I do." Shay says overjoyed." That is so amazing."

"It is I never get tired of feeling this little guy move around."

"Little guy?" Shay says raising her eyebrows." You two still can't decide on a name?"

Gabby rolls her eyes changing her shirt now." No, we haven't agreed on any name yet." They both stand to head for the common room." I never thought naming a baby would be so stressful."

Just tell him your doing all the work, so you get to choose."

"Funny Matt normally does let me have my way with things." Gabby tells her as they turn the corner walking into the filled common room." But this he is so adament on not giving in to what I like."

"Of course not ." Shay puts her arm around Gabby's shoulder." He's a proud daddy."

" Well we better agree soon time is ticking away here." Gabby rubs her belly walking to the coffee pot." 8 more weeks."

Severide walks up to the coffee pot now." Anything yet?" He asks Shay as she shakes her head no." Damn." He says then turning his attention to Gabby." How's Casey coming along with the deck?" He asks having not been by the past few days to help.

"Great floor is all laid down now he is just needing to put the white PVC railings up." She tells him." Speaking of." She says louder directing her attention to the entire room." Hey everyone, since you all have been dying to come see the new house Matt and I want to host a bbq on memorial day next weekend." Gabby offers as everyone looked on." So you all in?"

"Yeah, sure great, we'll be there." Everyone called out enthusiastic.

"Tell Casey I'll come by this week to help him with the railings so it's done for next weekend."Severide tells Gabby rubbing her shoulder as he walks to take a seat at the round table.

"Thanks, I'll let him know." Gabby starts to say as the bells go off leaving the once filled room empty as everyone ran for their assigned vehicles.

Dawson and Shay stood by Ambulance 61 as they watched Severide take orders from Boden, before giving Hermann his own orders. Each men lead squad 3 crew and truck 81 crew inside a three story apartment complex." Man I'm hungry." Gabby says looking on at the smoke pour out of the third floor windows." I should have brought a snack with me." She chuckles looking over to Shay.

"Chief I need Dawson and Shay on the second floor." Hermann calls thru the radio." We have an impaired bed ridden women."

Boden looked back at a pretty pregnant Dawson before speaking in his radio." You get get her out of the building before treatment?" He asks looking back at the building.

"She is refusing to leave." He calls back thru the radio." Smoke is minimal." Hermann says now pretty sure he knows Boden's hesitation.

The chief turned looking at both women who watched him intently as he turned quickly to walk over." Are you ok with going inside?" He asks Gabby stern." If not I will call for back up."

"I'm good." She answers just as stern.

"Go grab a tank off of 81, where a mask." He orders her as they run off." Heading your way Hermann." He calls thru the radio.

"Damn only one tank here." Gabby says as she opens a side compartment on the truck.

"You need it I 'm fine." Shay tells her." Hermann says it's not smokey up there."

"But what if you are?" Gabby starts to say as Shay's phone rings." Is it the doctor?" She asks." Come on answer it inside." Gabby tells her rushing them off to the building so Boden won't see her answer.

"Hello, hello." Shay shouts inside the building thru her phone." Hello." She shouts again as they walk the flight of stairs." Damn cell reception." Shay says annoyed." I lost the call."

"They'll call back." Gabby says as they reach the second floor where she stops to put her mask on." Hermann which room." She calls thru the radio.

"Third door on your left." He shouts thru a static radio." Sending Otis back your way."

"Got it." She says thru the radio waving Shay to follow. The smoke was getting thicker on the floor now as they started down the hall." Stay close." Gabby turns back to Shay .

As they reached the apartment door they needed to enter Otis ran from the opposite end of the hall." Get back, gat back." As flames quickly crept along the ceiling behind him. Shay and Dawson turned but the way they entered was not blocked by flames as well. Gabby turned quickly grabbing Shay's arm pulling her inside the door to the apartment just as Otis reached them slamming the door closed behind him holding back the flames that tried to enter thru the door jams." Need some help down here." He yells thru the radio." Get the ladder to the northeast window second floor, I'm trapped with Dawson and Shay.

"Shay you need to share this." Gabby tells her taking off the mask as they huddle on the floor near the window." We need to find that women as well." She says pointing to the bedroom door.

"Yes go to the bedroom." Otis shouts still holding back the door still." You gotta go." He motions his head for them to move." Now!"

Shay and Dawson move quickly to the bedroom door looking back at Otis, he gives them another nod before they close the door crawling to the bed in search of the women. Just then another fire ball errupts on the other side of the door Otis is holding forces the door open and the ceiling to collapse as he gets thrown forward.


	41. Chapter 41

"I found her." Gabby calls feeling the women's body in the bed." Open that window, to let them know where we are." She tells Shay.

Shay rushes over to the window pulling off the mask waving as Cruz moves the aerial once he spots her. She runs back to Dawson now." Here you need this again." Shay tells her handing the mask over.

"I can't find a pulse." Gabby tells her before putting the mask on breathing in fresh oxygen again." I think she's gone."

Hermann climbed thru the window now as Severide was right behind him stopping at the window." Dawson you first." He calls waiving her over.

"I don't think she made it." Gabby tells hermann as she pulls her mask off pointing to the women in bed." Otis is in the next room." She shouts back handing Shay the mask as she move to the window." Get me outta here." She smiles to Severide as she climbs on the ladder.

"I got you Dawson." Mills calls from behind her as she backs down the ladder.

Once her feet touched the ground she let out a deep breath and waited anxiously for Shay to make her way down the ladder next. Boden walked over to both women once they were on the ground." You need to get yourself check out, both of you." He says pointing to a secondary ambulance.

"Otis is gonna need to be checked out Chief we can wait." Gabby says watching Severide and Hermann carry the women down the ladder." Why didn't they get him first chief?" She asked concerned." There is nothing more we can do for her."

Boden turned his head away for a moment before looking back." Get checked out." He spoke softly with a crackle in his voice.

"Chief?" Shay says dragging her words.

"Chief." Gabby says rushed as her features quickly change understanding now." No, no, no." She cries out."

"Just say it Chief?" Shay almost shouting drawing attention to them." Just say it." She says sad lowering her voice to a whisper.

"I'm sorry he didn't make it." Boden finally admits." Now please get checked out." He says concerned." Especially you Dawson."

Just then Hermann walked up pulling his helmet off." Chief." He says with hesitation before continuing." I'm sorry, I just don't know what happened?" He says ashamed and full of guilt.

"We will talk later." Boden speaks firmly to him before turning back with watery eyes to Dawson and Shay." Go." He nods before walking back to his truck taking off his helmet leaning against the hood.

Shay and Dawson walk over to the second ambulance now where McCauley, and Chout came to assist. Shay pulls out her cell phone seeing that she has a voicemail." I can't listen to it , not now." Shay says wiping a tear as her and Gabby have their vitals check." I'm just not ready to know yet."

"I know." Gabby says looking over with her own tears. That is when they see the black body bag being carried out of the apartment building that the flames were now out." Thank you." Gabby whispered as all the men around them shed tears like little babies now.

Matt parked his truck in the garage seeing Gabby's car already parked in her spot next to his." Gabby." He called out walking into the hallway the garage door lead into the house." Baby." He called out in the foyer more anxious knowing Gabby should have been home for hours yet. His shift ended at midnight, where hers was 8 a.m.

"In here." She calls out, Matt instantly hearing the sadness in her voice." I'm in her." She sniffles out again from the family room couch where she laid wrapped in a blanket.

"Gabby what happened?" Matt asked nervously as he walked into the dark room no lights lit for it was the middle of the night.

"Matt." Gabby cries out sitting up grabbing him into a hug." Matt." She sobs in his shoulder.

"Baby what is it, what is it?" He asks wrapping her tight in his arms." Tell me?"

Gabby pulled away from Matt wiping her tears as she calmed down." Brian." She whispered placing her hand on her stomach ." His name is Brian." Gabby tells him grabbing his hand now placing it over her belly now as well.

"Ok, it's Brian." Matt answered confused ." Just tell me what's going on?" He asked taking his free hand placing it on her cheek getting her to look up at him." Are you ok?"

" Physically yes, emotionally no." Gabby says as Matt waits for her to continue." Otis it's he's gone, he's gone." She stutters her words as new tears fall.

"What?"

"He's gone, he died protecting Shay and I." Gabby tells Matt as she falls into his shoulder crying, and he just sat speechless. She tried to explain what happened but she couldn't find the words at the moment, so Matt didn't push knowing Gabby would tell him when she was ready.

"You should have called me baby." Matt spoke quietly still hugging her tight." I could have come to pick you up."

"I'm ok really, I just need to know you agree with naming the baby Brian." Gabby spoke serious letting go of their hug looking him in the eye." I need to know you like it."

"Because of Otis you are home with me right now." Matt says getting choked up." I think he would be so honored that we did this for him." He tells her bringing a small smile to his lips." Brian Casey, has a nice ring to it."

"Brian Matthew Casey."

Matt's smile grew wider." Brian Matthew Casey, I love it." He says before kissing her lips softly." And I love you." Matt whispers as tears fall down both their cheeks. Just then the door bell rang breaking them apart." You expecting anyone?"

"No." Gabby says looking back at Matt as the door bell rang again." Who could it be at 1:30 in the morning." She says as they get up walking into the foyer.

"Who is it?" Matt asked thru the door as he flipped on the outside light.

"Who else would it be at this hour?" Severide answered sarcastic." Come on open up."

Matt quickly opened the door seeing Shay standing with Severide tears running down her cheeks." Come in." He tells them." I just heard." Matt says to Severide giving him a look.

"Yeah not a good day." He says." But that's not why we came."

"Shay." Gabby says worried." What happened?"

"This." She says pushing a button on her cell phone, then holding it up.' Leslie Shay this is Dr. Tullain's office we would like to congratulate you your pregnancy test came back positive, please call our office for further details.' The women's voice rang thru the speaker phone.

The message hadn't even finished when Gabby started yelling ." Oh my god your pregnant." To Shay before hugging her.

"Hey congrats man." Matt says hugging Kelly now.

"You are staying in the guest room." Gabby demands." It's late and we could all use the company." She says grabbing Matt's hand as they share a quick all smiled and hugged sharing this special news together as they talk all night, while some of the tears that fell where still for their lost friend earlier that day as well.


	42. Chapter 42

Gabby brushed her hands over Matt's shoulders in his navy blue uniform jacket." You look handsome." She whispered in his ear standing behind him as they faced the full length mirror in their bathroom." I'm glad you took the day off." She tells him resting her chin on his shoulder now." Did your chief give you a hard time?"

"No actually he was understanding for once." Matt says reaching his hand up to her cheek." And I couldn't miss this."

"Can you zip me up?" Gabby asks stepping infront of Matt." My uniform doesn't fit." She tells him with a small smile thru the mirror.

Matt places one hand on her shoulder bending down leaving a lite kiss between her shoulder blades before zipping up her black dress with his other hand." You still look beautiful." He says resting his chin on her shoulder." These uniforms make you sweat anyway."

"My hormones do that to me all by themselves." Gabby say turning around bumping into Matt with her stomach." Sorry still not used to this." She says stepping back letting out a chuckle.

"Let's go momma." Matt says turning around throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah let's go." She answers sadly looking up to Matt as she wraps her arm around his waist.

Gabby and Matt drove to firehouse 51 now. It has been three days since the fateful day that took Otis's life. Matt pulled up to the curb outside the station now. Gabby turns her head giving him a smile as she squeezes his hand before they get out meeting in front of the truck." It's been a while." He says looking at the station house.

"You still miss it?" Gabby asks grabbing his hand again, getting a quick nod from Matt." I miss seeing you here." She tells him resting her head on his shoulder.

"I remember your first day walking thru the open garage doors." Matt tells her looking down with a smile." I saw you coming from the street and my heart started racing, that I went and hid thru the first set of double doors."

Gabby turned facing Matt." Oh." She says eager for him to continue.

Matt smiled at the thought and continued." You walked past the doors where I stood on the other side your hair was lightly blowing in the warm breeze." Matt chuckles now." You walked up to Severide, and I didn't know it then but I was completely jealous."

"Matt." Gabby whispers but he waives her off wanting to tell her more.

"It was like I was being drawn to you, because my feet moved me thru those doors before I even realised what I was doing, I stood behind you." Matt smiles wider." At that moment a breeze came thru the garage and I caught a scent of your perfume. That was right before you turned around looking at me for the first time."

"Yeah Severide had a weird look on his face." Gabby thinks back to that day." But that's not what made me turn around, it's like I felt you behind me my heart raced as well as I turned around." Gabby smiled." My heart skipped a few beats that moment I first laid eyes on you."

"I nervously stared at you not finding any words." Matt laughed now." Then Severide cleared his throat pulling me back to reality. I never heard the end of that for a while."

Gabby placed her hand on Matt's cheek." I thought it was my nerves that made me feel that seeing you the first time." She shook her head." But when I started to get to know you and what a great guy you are I knew it wasn't nerves, cause that feeling only grew everytime I saw you." Gabby looked to the ground embarrassed." I was so jealous of Hallie."

Matt lifted Gabby's eyes back to his placing a finger under her chin." I had a fight with Hallie that night, she hadn't even met you but she saw something change in me." He confessed." I didn't realize for a long time that it was you that was changing me." A single tear fell down Gabby's cheek." She was jealous of you long before I knew you had my heart." He tells her wiping that tear away.

"I'm so sorry." Gabby whispered." I never wanted to cause you both any trouble, that's why I kept my feelings to myself."

"I think I always knew I just ignored it, denied it, trying to be the good guy." Matt says still looking intently into Gabby's eyes still.

"You are a great guy, the best." Gabby smiles." And we hid our feelings to do the right thing, we have been blessed for that."

Matt kissed Gabby's lips." Yeah, and I miss it here everyday, cause seeing you walk down the hall or brushing against me by the coffee pot will always make my heart race." Matt glances over to the garage doors before looking back to Gabby." This will always be our place, what brought you to me."

Gabby wrapped her arms around Matt's neck." I love you." She whispered in his ear." But this was just our beginning, us together will always be our future."

"Always." Matt whispered pulling out of their hug." I love you." He says kissing her forehead.

Boden and his wife Donna who is carrying their one month old son Samuel in her arms walk down the sidewalk approaching Gabby and Matt now." Matt I'm glad you came today." Boden says putting his hand out to shake Matt's hand as he and Gabby step out of their embrace.

"Yeah I couldn't miss this." Matt says shaking his hand know." You are still family here."

Gabby walks over to Donna fussing over the baby now." He is so cute." She says cooing over the sleeping baby.

"Thanks." Donna says before placing her hand on Gabby's belly." How are you feeling?"

"Great, just getting anxious now." Gabby tells her.

The two men watched the women talk and fuss over each other for a moment before bringing their attention back to each other." It hasn't been the same without you around." Boden tells Matt." I'm glad you still see us as family."

"I was angry, hurt at first." Matt tells him." But I get what you did and I understand now."

"It wasn't easy Matt, it still isn't your are a great leader."

"Thanks chief that means alot." Matt says hugging Boden." Clean slate right?"

"Right." Boden replys as they turn to face the firehouse now." Bringing back any memories?"

"It sure does." Matt smiles glancing over towards Gabby.

"You guys ready?" Gabby asked as her and Donna joined the two men." We should get inside now."

"We should." Boden nods as their smiles fell heading towards the station where the rest of the men where waiting as both men wrap their arms around their wives shoulders.

Authors notes: Hi all hope you are still reading...This will probably be my last post til Monday morning, if I get enough requests I may try to post one more later. Thanks for your continued support...


	43. Chapter 43

It was a quiet somber atmosphere inside the briefing room as everyone gathered together before heading out to Otis's memorial service. Severide and Shay walk in last sitting at the table behind Gabby and Matt. Shay had not told anyone else about her pregnancy yet, but after a second blood test yesterday it was confirmed positive. Mills sat on the couch with his mother by his side along with Capp, Calvin and Jeff Clark who came as well. Hermann sat with his head in his hands at the table next to Gabby and Matt with Cindy by his. Lastly Mouch and Cruz sat at the last table behind Hermann.

"It's not right, he can't be gone." Cruz says breaking the silence about his roommate." I can't even go home." Cruz wipes his tears as Hermann sinks further into his chair not going unnoticed by Matt.

Boden steps away from Donna in the back of the room addressing the room as he walks infront of the room." Brian will be missed, he was a part of our family that has been ripped away too soon." He spoke confidently." It shouldn't take a tragedy to bring this family together." Boden says glancing over to Matt." But we are all together again unfortunately minus a brother." Bowden cleared his throat before continuing." We are only minus one because of this man's bravery." He says raising Otis's helmet as Matt grabs Gabby's hand, and Shay and Severide share a look as well.

"Dawson, Shay and I would like to invite everyone back to Molly's after the service." Hermann says while his voice cracks barely lifting his head up to speak." Raise a glass for Otis."

Everyone stood slowly exiting the briefing room to leave for the funeral home now." Hermann." Matt called out kissing Gabby's hand before running over to him." If you need to talk, I'll like to think we are still friends that you would come to me." Matt tells him as Gabby brushes by giving Matt a smile but continues walking giving them space." Just know the offer is there." He tells him seeing how Hermann is bottling it up.

"Yeah thanks Casey." Hermann finally answers trying to put on a brave face." And yes we are friends." He says avoiding the main question giving him a nod before walking off with Cindy.

Gabby walked back over to Matt where he continued standing in the same spot." You ok baby?" She asked getting his attention." You ok?" She asked again placing her hand on his chest.

"I'm just worried about Hermann." Matt tells her looking past her watching him leave." He's holding it in."

Gabby turns looking back watching Hermann walk out of site before looking back to Matt." Maybe he needs time?" She tells him sincere." But you let him know you are here for him." Gabby smiled taking his hand to start walking." That's all you can do right now."

"Yeah but I know what I went thru after Darden." Matt says stopping looking down at Gabby again." I kind of fell apart."

Gabby looked away remembering that time in their lives losing a friend, but also not having each other." Maybe Cindy is the one that can help him thru." She tells him thinking that's what he meant.

"Gabby one of the things that fell a part for me was my relationship with Hallie." He tells her as they slowly walk to his truck." I needed my friend at the time." Matt squeezed her hand." You are the one that helped me understand Andy's death was an accident."

"Yeah so good that I pushed you and Hallie back together." Gabby says sarcastic rolling her eyes.

"Babe I was an idiot yes." Matt puts his arm around her shoulder." I'm just saying maybe Cindy can't help that he needs a friend right now that knows."

"Yes he does need a friend." Gabby smiles." And yes you were an idiot." She teases back." But it wasn't our time then, so I get it."

"Yeah you needed time to get me back by making me jealous with Mills."

"Oh." Gabby playfully pushes Matt away. They stop outside Matt's truck now." Maybe try talking to him again at Molly's." Gabby suggests as Matt opens her door." Tell him about Darden, then maybe he will open up to you?" She tells him sliding into the truck now.

"Yeah good idea." Matt leans in kissing her quickly before closing the door." Thanks." He says before getting in the drivers seat.

Once everyone arrived to the funeral home truck 81 pulled up with the crew on shift that day raising the aerial hanging the flag above the door. Everyone entered the door with visible tears on their faces taking a seat looking on at the coffin at the front of the room.

Hermann stood now walking to the front row kissing Otis's mothers cheek before walking to the podium." Good morning." He addresses the crowd pulling out a piece of paper." My name is Christopher Hermann and I was Brian's lieutenant." He states as he opens up the paper with his speech printed on." Brian was brave, funny man that I had the honor of getting to know over the last four years. I remember his first day at 51, for I wasn't his lieutenant we still gave him hell." Hermann read as he glanced up towards Matt." He was never a good cook." Hermann started getting choked up not able to continue.

Matt watched Hermann for a moment seeing he could not go on, so he squeezed Gabby's thigh before standing and walking to the podium. Hermann gave him a thankful nod as he stepped aside." Hello everyone, I'm Matthew Casey and I was Brian's lieutenant when he arrived at 51." He speaks as he catches Gabby's eye giving him a smile under her tears." I remember that day very clearly that Christopher here is referring to and although we could sometimes be pretty tough Brian took it like a champ. The very first meal he made I'm still not sure what you would call it." Matt teased getting a smile from Brian's mother." We took that pot of food and put it over his locker so that when it opened it poured all over his head. Brian was one who loved pranks and got each and everyone of us back for that." Matt cleared his throat." He fit right in with us, he was our brother."

Hermann moved next to Matt now speaking into the microphone." He was our brother and he will be missed everyday." He states looking directly at Brian's mom now.

The room stayed silent except for the hushed wimpers of random tears as Matt and Hermann stepped down placing their hands on the closed casket. Then one at a time their families joined them hugging his mom before saying goodbye to the coffin placing flowers on top.


	44. Chapter 44

Don't know if I'm loving this chapter but here it is...a day earlier then I promised...

Molly's slowly filled with Otis's friends and family a short time after the memorial ended. Most of the members of 51 sat along the bar the front end of the bar nearest the front door. Hermann and Shay were behind the bar and Gabby was setting up food over hot sternos on a table across from the bar against the wall.

Gabby walks backover to Matt now leaning her body against him as he sits in one of the stools." Babe could you get me my flats out of the truck, my feet are killing me." She asks placing her chin on his shoulder.

"Of course." He says kissing her forehead before standing." Be right back." Matt says placing his beer on the counter as Gabby takes his spot on the stool.

"Oh what I wouldn't give for one of these." Gabby says eyeing up Matt's beer as she pulls off her high heels.

"Yeah I hear ya." Hermann says pouring himself a shot." To Otis." He says raising his glass before pouring the booze back down his throat ." Here you guys need to join me." Hermann tells Cruz, Mills, Mouch Calvin and Shay.

"To Otis." Mills calls out as Severide slips in grabbing Shay's shot.

"You did your best today." Mouch tells Hermann as they all clank their glasses on the counter." It's a tough thing to speak infront of people." He says as Matt joins them at the bar handing Gabby her shoes.

"Yeah you really bailed me out back there." Hermann turns his attention to Matt." Thank you again." He tells him pouring another round of shots adding a glass for Matt.

"I've been where you are." Matt tells Hermann ." When Andy died."

"Hey guys foods ready." Gabby stands from her seat tapping Matt's arm." I'll bring you two a plate." She whispers knowing Matt wants to talk to Hermann.

"Thanks." Matt smiles back to her watching as the guys crowd the food table leaving the bar empty." Cindy went home?" He turns back asking Hermann grabbing his beer.

"Yeah kids get off the bus soon." He says quietly." She doesn't understand." Hermann shakes his head." She is there for me, but she doesn't get it."

"The things we see." Matt gives him a nod." Not many people understand."

"How do you, how did you stay so strong after, you know losing Darden?"

" I didn't." Matt tells him motioning for another beer." I just hid it I guess."

"Casey." Hermann hands him another beer." What would you have done if you were at that call?"

Hermann I don't know if I would have done anything different." Matt tells him truthfully." Don't doubt your judgements, or be blaming yourself."

Gabby walks over handing them their plates of food." Here guys, enjoy." She tells them before turning to walk away.

"It's my fault Dawson, and I'm so sorry." Hermann calls out to her as she turns back." Otis is all my fault, and I almost got you and Shay killed."

"Hermann don't say that." Gabby says walking back to the bar standing next to Matt as they share a look." It was an accident."

"I sent your pregnant wife into a burning building, and you aren't mad?"

"Hermann you did what you thought was the right call." Matt says putting his arm around Gabby's waist." Sometimes bad things happen on the job."

"You didn't force me into the building either." Gabby says reaching across rubbing Hermann's hand." Chief gave me an option, and I chose to go inside"

"Don't blame yourself, you need to move on from this." Matt says now." Or it will eat you alive."

"Thanks guys." Hermann tells them looking a bit relieved." Hey I never really congratulated you two properly for your wedding and pregnancy, It truly is a great thing you guys found each other." He tells them walking out from behind the bar." I'm sorry if I caused you both trouble with my behavior, I acted like an idiot, probably cause I knew you to should be together."

"It wasn't easy ." Matt says smiling at Gabby." And we are sorry for lying to all of you."

"You did cause a few good fights between us though." Gabby teases pushing Hermann's arm." But it was one of those fights that got me pregnant. So thank you."

"Oh too much info Dawson." Hermann laughed covering his eyes." I didn't need that picture in my head." He says as they all laugh feeling a bit lighter on this sad day.

Shay and Severide walk over seeing the commotion." What did we miss?" Severide asks.

"Gabby was just informing Hermann that he helped me in getting Gabby knocked up." Matt says as Shay spits out her water.

"It was those dirty shower stalls you needed to check up on huh." Severide says causing Gabby and Matt to blush.

" Oh come on sex when your sneaking around is the best." Severide says unashamed." I just didn't think you had it in you." He turns facing Matt.

"Oh I have it in me." Matt smirks taking a sip of his beer." And so do you." He says winking at Gabby.

"It is kinda hot sneaking around." Gabby says smirking.

"So I'm never taking a shower there again ." Hermann says shaking his head." Well at least your office is safe, right?"

"Oh the showers were just one place." Matt raises his eyebrows." You are better off not worrying about it."

"Oh man Casey, you really shocked me." Hermann says with wide eyes." Now Severide here I wouldn't have been so surprised." He chuckles.

"Yeah, no Casey has definantly out numbered me."

"Ok so enough about mine and Matt's sexy time." Gabby says embaressed." Plus it's old news now anyway." She directs to Matt kissing his cheek, knowing he missed being at 51.

"This is a side I've never seen from you before." Hermann says.

"Well I'm not your lieutenant anymore." Matt says shrugging his shoulders." Don't need to be tough around you anymore."

"Yeah." Hermann says quietly to himself stepping behind the bar again watching Casey laugh and have a good time as the rest of the guys join them again.


	45. Chapter 45

Gabby storms thru the kitchen into the family room swinging open the french doors to the deck." Matt I can't figure out this ac unit." She huffs wiping the sweat from her forehead." You never showed me all the zones yet."

Matt stops working on the last railing to the deck looking up." Babe it's beautiful out what do you need the central air on for?" He says shaking his head .

"Well it's not beautiful over this hot stove in here." She snaps.

"Gabby." Matt says annoyed." I told you not to cook all that food, I said I would grill today."

"Well how do you expect me not to cook when we are having company over?" Gabby says storming off back to the kitchen.

Severide who is there helping looks over at Matt with a smirk now." Cranky much?" He says shaking his head.

"Oh just you wait." Matt says clapping his shoulder." It's those damn hormones."

"So this is what I have to look forward to huh?"

"Fun times." Matt chuckles taking a swig of his beer.

"I can hear you two." Gabby calls out from the kitchen window." And I'm still sweating here darling."

"Go before you'll be sleeping on the couch." Severide says drinking his own beer." I'll finish this." He says pointing to the deck.

Matt walked back into the house heading for the kitchen where Gabby stood in front of the stove." Sorry babe." He says kissing her temple as he walks up next to her." But you do realize your a bit crazy right." Matt chuckles.

"Hey watch it." Gabby points her finger." I'm just getting so uncomftable, and big." She says placing one hand on her lower back.

"That's why I told not to do all of this baby." Matt tells her pointing to all the food she already prepared on the counter." So finish what your making and then go sit down." He kisses her cheek before taking all the uncooked food back to the fridge.

"What if people are really hungry?" Gabby turns watching Matt put the food back.

"Then I will grill more food for them." Matt says walking back around the island." Don't worry that pretty little head of yours." He kisses her forehead now feeling her clammy skin." And the kitchen is zone 3, babe."

"Ah." Gabby smiles as Matt walks over to the ac controller." Thanks babe." She turns back to the stove, before turning her head back." Oh and tell Severide that I would never let you sleep on the couch."

Matt smiled walking back over to Gabby." Lucky me." He says putting his arm around her shoulder leaning down placing soft kisses to her cheek and neck." I love you." He whispers.

Shay walks into the kitchen thru the dining room now." Uh you two ever get sick of that." She says dropping her stuff on the island." Ah it's nice and cool in here."

"Bad morning Shay?" Casey asks chuckling." I think I hear Severide needing my help." He slips away quickly.

"What's the matter Casey?" Shay says sarcastic as Gabby laughs ." To many hormones for one room?"

"No comment." He smirks grabbing a few more beers." You know were I'll be babe." Matt winks to Gabby before leaving the room.

Gabby watches Matt leave before turning her attention back to Shay." What's wrong, why are you all flustered?"

"My boobs hurt, the smells are making me nauseous." Shay complains." Does it get better?"

"Well." Gabby chuckled." I didn't have much morning sickness, but I won't lie I'm huge and uncomftable now."

"Great." Shay says joining Gabby by the stove." So what's cooking I'm starving."

"Yeah and that hunger doesn't go away." Gabby says as they laugh together.

Later that afternoon Gabby sits on one of the lounge chairs watching Matt light the grill for everyone has pretty much arrived." Baby this deck looks great." She tells him." Now we just need a hot tub out here." Gabby jokes.

"Yeah you have one it's in our bathroom." Matt says rolling his eyes." I think the heat went to your head." He tells her taking a swig of his beer.

"Oh who lost their sense of humour now." Gabby says getting up walking over to Matt kissing his cheek." I love you babe." She says before walking back into the house as Matt watches her leave smiling.

Boden walked over to Matt now holding Samual."This place is amazing, and thanks for inviting all of us."

"Of course it's great having everyone here." Matt spoke as he fussed over the baby." It's nice being normal again." He says looking up to Boden now.

"Yeah." He answers looking over to Hermann.

"How is he doing?" Matt asked following his eyes." He seems quiet."

"I'm worried about him."

"Yeah, I tried talking to him at Molly's last week." Matt tells him." But I don't know how well that went, he was blaming himself."

Boden studied Matt for a moment." How do you feel about stopping by after your next shift." He asks." Maybe you and I can try again, see if we can help him?"

"Yeah I can do that, after tomorrow's shift I can get a few hours sleep them drive over near the end of your shift."

"Ah right midnights you work til." Boden nodded." But that works about 7 a.m.?"

"Perfect." Matt says glancing over at Hermann." I hope this will help." He says throwing the burgers on the grill now.

Severide cleared his throat now getting everyone's attention." Shay and I would like to make an announcement." He says as she joins him smiling.

"Please don't tell me you converted her." Cruz rolls his eyes.

"No I'm still a lesbian." Shay smirked back at him." But...we are having a baby together.

Matt and Gabby smiled at each other as he put his arm around her waist, Cruz's mouth fell open, and Mouch started coughing on his beer. Boden was the first to walk over breaking out into a smile and hug Shay, then Severide. Hermann looked down at his feet as guilt filled his features again, not going unnoticed by Matt.

Once the news sunk in and Shay told them the whole story of how the procedures went everyone socialized and drank well into the night, happy to be welcoming not one but two new additions to 51.

Gabby sat in bed reading a baby magazine later that evening as Matt climbed into bed next to her." Tired baby." She asked him as he rested his head on her shoulder." Thank you for all your help with the food today."

"Of course." Matt says taking her hand kissing it." Whatcha reading?"

"Birthing babies." She lifts the paper for him to see." And what to expect."

Matt's eyes widened at the picture before him." Is that what it will look like?" He asks nervously.

"Relax babe it won't be that bad." Gabby says closing the magazine putting it on the nightstand." What's on your mind?" She asks wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he lays his head on her chest." Is something bothering you?"

"Hermann." He states." Chief, well Boden is worried too." He says rubbing her one arm.

"What are you gonna do?"

Matt sat up looking at Gabby now." Boden asked me to stop by at the end of your next shift, so we can try to talk to him together."

"That is a great idea." Gabby says kissing Matt." I'm glad you and Chief are ok."

" He was just doing his job." Matt spoke with a tinge of hurt in his voice." I do get that."

"I'm sorry." Gabby placed her hand on Matt's cheek." I feel like you are always doing so much for me."

"You did so much more for me, before we were even together." Matt smiles." Now it's mine turn. I love you, and I want you to always know that."

"I love you too." Gabby says choked up ." And I know how lucky I am you chose to be with me."

"It was never a choice baby." Matt says softly kissing her lips." You gave me no choice. I couldn't stay away from you." He layed them both down now resting her head on his chest." Get some sleep now." He says kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight ." Gabby kisses Matt's chest before closing her eyes.

"Good night beautiful." Matt tells her before closing his eyes now.


	46. Chapter 46

Matt walked up the driveway at 51 this morning. The sun was just rising on which felt to be a hot day as summer is now quickly approaching. He walked into the garage now noticing the ambulance missing but both truck and squad where parked in there normal spots.

"Hey Casey." Severide calls to his friend from his usual spot in the green chair." Here for Dawson?"

"Hey." He great Severide as well as Capp, Tony and Mills." Where are the girls?" Matt nods in the direction of the vacant spot where 61 should be.

"They just ran out about 20 minutes ago." Mills answers." Think it was heart attack victim."

"Actually I'm here to see Bowden." Matt tells Kelly now." You got a second?"

"Yeah." Severide stands and Matt follows back out to the driveway." It's about Hermann?" He asks when they are out of ear shot.

"Boden and I are worried about him." Matt says concerned." Have you noticed anything during your shifts lately?"

Severide rubs his hand over his face before placing his hands on his hips." I don't think he can handle the pressures of making decisions anymore." He informs." He's hesitating, and you and I both know that could be life or death those few seconds."

"That's what I was afraid of." Matt shakes his head." The guilt is too much."

"Look I never lost anyone under my command, but I know how it was to lose Andy." Severide says as they both glance over to the ambulance backing in now." I also know I wasn't a good friend to you then so I will do what I can to help Hermann."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Matt tels him clapping his shoulder before Severide waives to Shay and Gabby walking their way.

"Hey what up Casey." Shay says walking up to both men first." Your wifey here is hungry as usual always complaining." She teases as Gabby rolls her eyes meeting up with them now.

"It's true I'm hungry." Gabby chuckles as she kisses Matt hello." But I'm not complaining as bad as you." She snares back at Shay.

"Hmm you love my complaining." Shay quips as she and Severide walk back into the station.

Matt put his arm around Gabby's shoulder now as they turn to walk back in as well." How was shift?"

"Better now that your here." Gabby hugs her arms around his waist." Did you see Boden yet?"

"No, haven't been here long was just about to go in when you pulled up."

"Well I'm glad I got to see you first." Gabby looked up smiling." You can take me and baby out for breakfast when you finish up in there?"

"Sounds good." Matt smiles back as they walk inside now. It's a date."

"Well then I better go make myself pretty for you." Gabby kisses Matt's cheek before walking towards the locker room.

"Not too pretty if you want to eat." He teased back before turning to walk towards the chiefs office.

Matt approached Boden's door now seeing Hermann already sitting down. He took a deep breath before knocking lightly. After Bowden waived him in Matt quickly entered closing the door behind him." Good morning." He greets.

"Casey?" Hermann spoke shocked as he stood shaking his hand." We were just talking about you."

"Oh." Matt looked over to Boden.

" Have a seat Matt." Boden points to the chair next to Hermann who already sat back down." Hermann just came to talk to me." He tells Matt with a look letting him know he was there voluntarily.

"Ok." Matt says taking a seat looking over to Hermann." You want to talk to me I guess?"

"Well I came to talk with the chief but now your here this involves you as well."

"Ok." Boden nods." What did you want to tell us?"

"I want to step down from the lieutenant position." Hermann blurted out." It should never have been given to me in the first place." He says glancing over to Matt.

"Look Hermann I know you're having a rough time since Otis passed." Matt says sympathetic." So that's why I'm here to help, like I told you before. But you shouldn't give up."

"You want to help Casey." Hermann looks directly at him now." Then you need to come back."

"Hermann what are you suggesting?" Boden questions but has a pretty good what he meant.

" For Casey to be lieutenant again."

Matt sat speechless as to how this conversation had transpired." Hermann." He stuttered out but was quickly cut off.

"This spot has always been yours, and it hasn't felt right ever since you left." Hermann stands now looking for permission to leave as Boden nods." I hope you will consider bring him back chief." He says before walking out the door.

Gabby waited for Matt in the common room sitting on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. When he came around the corner Gabby noticed the look on his face things couldn't have gone well." Is everything alright?" She asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah let's get out of here." Matt says putting his hand out to help her out." We can talk over breakfast."

"Ok." Gabby lifted herself up slowly." Where did you want to go?"

"Oh um the diner is fine." He tells her totally distracted." I know your hungry."

"Matt baby what happened?"

"Am I that obvious." He smiles kissing her forehead as they start walking." I can't keep anything from you."

"No so spill it."

Matt grabbed Gabby's hand pulling her thru the door." OK but not here." He tells her walking towards his truck.

Matt drove down the road to the diner as Gabby sat very impatiently waiting for the gossip. When he parked the truck and started to get out she quickly grabbed his hand." Tell me here babe." Gabby asked concerned." Is Hermann ok?"

" Not really." Matt says closing the door looking over to Gabby." He stepped down from the lieutenant position."

" What?" Gabby said stunned." But will he stay on truck?"

"I think so, Boden wants him to take a few shifts off but then he is probably coming back."

"Wow." Gabby shakes her head." So now that means two new faces coming to 51 with having to fill Otis's spot."

"Yeah but one spot has already been filled." Matt smirks." Your looking right at him."

Gabby looked at him with tears building in her eyes." Your coming back to 51." She whispers.

"I am." He smiled with his own tears building." I hate how it happened." Matt started to say but was cut of by Gabby's lips crashing on his.

"Your coming home." Gabby cried out with happy tears." That's all that matters."

"I'm coming home."

"Let's go." Gabby kisses his lips quickly before opening her door."

"Ok." Matt chuckles." I know your hungry."

"Oh we are getting this food to go babe." Gabby says grabbing his hands when they meet infront of the truck." We are driving to that horrible station of your so you can tell that chief where he can shove it."

"Well hurry up now I don't want to waist anymore time." Matt smiles pulling Gabby into the diner." This will be the best meal I ever ate in the car."


	47. Chapter 47

Gabby looked over to Matt seeing a huge grin spread across his face as they rode together in his truck." First shift back babe." She smiles reaching her hand out for his." And my last shift."

"All for a good reason Gabby." Matt says glancing over still smiling.

"I know I'm getting to big to work now, and tired." She says placing her hand on her stomach." Three more weeks til he hopefully arrives."

"Or sooner the doc said your already dialeted to 1 cm."

"Matt I could stay 1 cm for the next three weeks if not longer don't get your hopes up." Gabby says as they pull up in front of 51." Ready to be back?"

Matt leans in closer to Gabby inches from her lips." The only thing better then being back here is the day Brian comes into this world." He tells her before connecting his lips to hers.

"Oh not the day you married me huh." Gabby teased pulling away from Matt's lips sooner then he wanted.

They had not made love in weeks for Gabby had gotten too big and uncomftable. This caused Matt to loose control easily in their kisses and not wanting them to end." Gabby." He spoke breathless." Your killing me." Matt complained watching Gabby jump out of the truck.

"In due time baby, in due time." Gabby says leaning back in kissing his cheek." Now let's get you inside lieutenant." She winked bringing back the big grin on his face.

"It is so good being back." He says excited grabbing his bag as her got out of the truck." It has been a long two weeks waiting to start since Boden gave me my spot back."

"It's nice seeing you so happy again." Gabby says putting her arm around his waist.

"Everything finally is perfect outside of our relationship as well now." Matt hugs her tighter to his side as they walk towards the firehouse." So yeah I'm really happy."

Matt and Gabby entered the firehouse walking into the common room now finding it completely empty." Where is everyone?" Gabby asks looking around.

"This is really weird?" Matt says confused looking at the food on the stove before moving towards the briefing room door." Where could they...?" He says walking thru the door being cut off.

"Hey lieutenant." Everyone cheered as he stooded there stunned." Welcome back."

Gabby thru her arm around his waist again grinning."Surprise." She whispers before Boden walks over giving him a quick hug.

"Ok follow me my office." He tells Matt before turning back towards Hermann." You too." He waives him on as they both follow down the hall to his office ." Close the door Matt, and have a seat guys." Boden directs as he moves behind his desk." I want to speak with both of you before I sign these forms." Chief says pulling out the papers from his draw.

"Ok." Hermann spoke first." I'm good with this, it's how it should be." He says facing Matt as he spoke." You are a true leader on truck 81."

"Thanks Hermann, but I'm not wanting to step on any toes here." Matt says looking between both men." I want my spot back only if this is really what you want to step down."

"Casey, I always admired you being a strong leader and I learned alot, but I also learned that I'm not cut out to be a leader."

"Ok Hermann." Boden says handing his form over ." Let's make this official then." He says handing Matt his form as well.

Both men signed their papers handing them back to Boden as they all stood shaking hands before being excused . Hermann walked out first as Matt followed shortly after closing the door behind him." It's great to have you back lieutenant Casey." Hermann says clapping his shoulder as they walk towards the locker room together.

"I'm sorry it had to happen this way, but I'm glad to be back." He tells him as they stop outside the officer's quarters.

"I left it just the way you had it." Hermann says as they look in thru the open door." It never felt right when I was in there, and I refused to sleep in that bed." He chuckles saying the second comment.

"Hey." Matt chuckles back." That's between us." He whispers before walking in putting his bag down on the desk.

"My lips are sealed." Hermann smiles." Welcome back." He says once more before walking away.

Matt starts unloading his bag now putting all his belongings back on the desk when Gabby knocks on the door." Hey you must be the new guy." She teases standing in the doorway." I have a thing for hot lieutenants."

"Is that right." Matt smiles grabbing Gabby's hand pulling her into the office." To bad for me your already married." He says holding her hand up looking at her wedding band.

"Shh." Gabby moves closer to his lips whispering." I won't tell if you won't?" Before their lips could meet the bells went off.

'Ambulance 61 man in distress'

"Hmm your husband got lucky this time." Matt teased as Gabby backed away." Later?" He winks.

"Later baby." Gabby answers before turning around." Love you." She calls out before disappearing out the door.

Matt watched her leave before he finished setting up his desk. He then took a walk to the common room where he found everyone just hanging out as he grabbed a cup of coffee." So who has been doing the cooking since I've been gone?" He asked getting everyone's attention.

"Hey lieutenant." Cruz cheered out." I have been doing some days."

"On those days we all need tums for the heart burn." Mouch calls out from the couch.

"Yeah or Capp has been making disgusting oatmeal." Hermann joins in as he puts his paper down looking up.

"How bout I make lunch today? Matt offers silencing the room.

"Really?" Calvin spoke now.

"Really." Matt replyed boldly." I haven't cooked in a while."

Mills starts chuckling now." Dawson doesn't let you near the stove does she?"

"Something like that." Matt rolls his eyes as he walks to the fridge." It's just good to be back." He tells them showing more of his emotions then their used too.

"Aww you missed us." Severide says now breaking the silence." I think impending fatherhood has gotten the better of you." He teased causing everyone to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Shay asks walking thru the door." Casey you starting trouble your first day back?" She asked seeing her blushed cheeks.

"Haha funny." He smirks back." Where's Gabby?" He looks around.

"She had to relieve that bladder of hers again, ran in the other door." Shay informs him just as Gabby walks thru the briefing room door.

"Your cooking babe?" She asks walking behind the counter to where Matt stood." This is a treat."Gabby says rubbing her back.

"Why don't you go lay down." Matt suggests now ." Go in my office if you like."

"Yeah ok." Gabby smiled." My back is hurting me today."

"Like every other day babe."

"Hey watch it Casey." She smacks his arm." I just may find that hottie from earlier."

"No promises." Matt winked as Gabby stepped back to leave." I'll get you when my delicious meal is ready."

"Or if you need my help to make it delicious."

"No faith." Matt calls out as Gabby leaves the room.

Matt put a roast in the oven and walked back to his office finding Gabby fast asleep in his bed. He covered her with the sheet pushing a strand of hair out of her face then kissing her cheek before taking a seat at his desk." Lots of paperwork." He chuckles to himself .

"Matt." Gabby mumbles as she slowly sits up." Have I been sleeping awhile?"

"No ." Matt moves his attention to her." I just got here about five minutes ago, so lay down I wake you in a bit." He smiles before turning back to the papers infront of him.

"I think I'll go grab some pretzels, I'm hungry." She says getting to her feet." Want anything babe?"

"No thank you."

Gabby stops in the doorway of the office now with her hand on the door handle." Oh my god." She didn't shout out but the panic in her voice still made Matt jump from his chair.

"Gabby what." He spoke nervously as her back still faced him." What's wrong baby?" Matt grabs her shoulder turning Gabby to face him as he now sees the panic on her features." Tell me?"

"My water just broke." She says as they look at each other with wide eyes.


	48. Chapter 48

"I need you to push for me Gabby." The doctor called out from between her legs." I see the head one more good push." The women spoke bodily.

"I can't." An exhausted Gabby spoke breathless." It's too hard."

"Baby you can do this." Matt whispered in her ear as he stood next to her." You are the strongest person I know." He nuzzled his nose in her neck.

"Ok I got this." She says grabbing Matt's hand again.

"That's it Gabby." The doctor spoke." Take a deep breath and push with all you got."

Gabby followed thru with one last push as the sweat dripped down her forehead and Matt's cheek pressed to hers before falling back onto the bed as she felt the release. She panted as Matt leaned over her kissing her lips." You did it babe." He whispered with tear filled eyes.

"I did it." She cried happy tears just at that moment a new cry filled the room." How is he?" Gabby asked the doctor sitting up swiftly as Matt rests his head on hers looking towards the doctor as well.

"She is perfect." The doctor answered as she placed the bloody baby on Gabby's stomach." It's a girl." She announces as the wipe the baby clean.

"What." Matt stuttered.

"A girl." Gabby beamed.

"Sometimes they are wrong." The doctor spoke as she continued working on Gabby to deliver the plancenta." It could have been a foot that was in the way." She chuckled." I've seen this happen a few times before, hope you didn't buy too much blue." She smiled.

"A girl." Gabby whispered never taking her eyes off of her little bundle who laid content on her stomach." She's perfect Matt." She looks at him now with tears cascading down her cheek.

Matt stayed speechless as he looked on at mother and baby in complete awe of the sight before him. Tears slowly crept to his eyes before dripping down his cheek." A girl." He stuttered out.

"Babe." Gabby wiped the tears from his cheek." Are you disappointed?"

Matt's eyes flew to Gabby's meeting them instantly as he started shaking his head." God no." He spoke swiftly as he kissed her lips." She's perfect, beautiful." He chokes out between his happy tears as he looked back down to the baby who connected her open eyes with his now." Like her mother." Matt muttered out as he turned back kissing Gabby's forehead.

"She loves you." Gabby tells him watching their daughter's fixed eyes on her new father." She can't take her eyes off of you. Smart girl." Gabby chuckled.

"What about her name." Matt's smile quickly faded." We never talked girl names?"

"Brianna." Gabby says marvelling over the light haired baby before her." We can still honor Otis."

"Brianna." Matt smiles looking down to the baby as well as he little caresses her head with his fingers." I like it, How do you like Evelyn for a middle name?"

"Brianna Evelyn Casey."

"Evelyn was my grandmother's name." Matt smiled at Gabby." She was my favorite and we were very close when I was a kid."

"Well if we can't use your name." Gabby caressed his cheek." Then your grandmother's name is perfect."

Matt leaned in kissing her lips now." I love you." He whispers before moving his face to the top of Brianna's head lightly kissing it as he whispers." And I love you too now."

Gabby started crying all over again watching Matt show attention to their daughter, seeing a look in his eye that she never saw before, even when he looked at her." How do you do that." She asked playing with his hair." How do you look at me like it's the first time seeing me?" Gabby's tears continued to fall as she smiled at him.

"This is the first time I'm seeing you." Matt wiped her tears." Your a beautiful women and now the beautiful mother of our perfect baby."

"You always make me feel special, important."

"To me you are." Matt placed his hand over hers as she pulled Brianna closer to her chest." And you somehow continue to make that feeling grow everyday."

"I love you." Gabby smiles then kisses Brianna's head." We are a family now." She says before pulling Matt's lips to hers.

Matt sat in the hospital room a short time later with the biggest smile as he looks down at Brianna in his arms." Welcome to the world ." He whispers as the quiet baby tries opening her eyes." I'm your daddy." Matt says before standing up and walking over to the bed." That beautiful women there is your mommy." He turns the baby to face a sleeping Gabby." But she's exhausted so shh, let's let her sleep." Matt says as he turns to leave the room.

"There he is." Shay says seeing Matt walking towards the waiting room." Wait a pink blanket?" She asks as she reaches Matt opening the blanket for a better look.

"She...is pretty damn perfect." Matt beams." It's a girl!" He shouts out.

"Your kidding." Boden moved in closer." They were wrong."

"Apparently it happens." Matt chuckled never losing his huge grin.

"How's Dawson?" Severide asks as he moves in behind Shay taking a peek.

"She's great." Matt smiles." Sleeping now 16 hours of labor left her exhausted."

"Let's get a good look at baby Casey." Mouch says as the rest of the guys crowd around.

"What's her name?" Mills asks peeking over Cruz's shoulder.

"Brianna Evelyn Casey." Matt almost sings the name out." After Otis." He whispers as he smile fell slightly.

"That's a nice thing you did." Boden clapped Matt's shoulder.

"Being a father is the most amazing thing you will ever experience." Hermann smiles to Matt as Boden nods in agreement." Just you wait."

"I know you just came back to 51." Boden tells Matt." But take the next two shifts off we will manage."

"Thanks chief."

"Can I go sit with Gabby?" Shay asks now." I would like to see her."

"Of course." Matt tells her." Room 156."

Shay excuses herself from the rest of the men walking down the hall towards Gabby's room. As she enters Shay finds Gabby sitting up." Hey your awake."

"Hey." Gabby smiled sleepily still." Yeah I was so tired earlier I couldn't keep my eyes open, so Matt confiscated Brianna from me." She chuckles.

"Yeah he's showing his pride and joy off down the hall." Shay chuckled." SHE is so cute. A girl hey." She patted Gabby's leg.

"Haha" Gabby rolled her eyes." Have you scene her she is a female version of Matt."

"She is the cutest baby I've ever seen even if she looks like her daddy."

"Hey." Matt said walking in overhearing." I happen to be very good looking." He teased.

"Which one?" Gabby teased raising her eyebrows.

" Haha." Shay made a face." Little junior out there, and by the way he should be junior cause he looks just like Casey."

"I don't know a female version of you, watch out boys." Shay says." Gonna have to lock her up."

"You better believe it." Gabby smiled looking over to Matt who was cooing over his daughter." Is she asleep?" Gabby asked as she got out of bed walking towards them.

"Wide awake." Matt tuned Brianna to face Gabby as her little mouth moved as if she wanted to talk to her mommy but all youHurd was little grunts." Here." He handed the baby off to Gabby before kissing her head over the little pink beanie cap Brianna wore.

"Thanks." Gabby smiled to Matt for handing her the baby." I missed you." She kissed Brianna's forehead before sitting in the rocking chair.

"You need a family picture." Shay pulled out her cell phone." This will have to do." Matt knelt down next to the chair leaning his face in so his cheek was inches from Gabby, placing his hand on her forearm that held Brianna up to face Shay." Perfect." Shay smiles after snapping a few shots.

"You will print one for me?" Gabby asked as Shay scrolled thru.

Just then Severide knocked on the door." Is this a good time?" He asked holding a pink teddy bear up.

"Who's the softy now." Matt teased as he waived him in." It's perfect time actually."

"Shay would you like to hold her?"

"I thought you would never ask." She says rushing over." Come here pretty girl." She says as Gabby placesBrianna in her arms.

"Let's get of picture of you two with Brianna." Matt motions for Severide to stand by Shay as he pics up her phone from the bed where she tossed it." Since you are her god parents." He tells them as he looks back getting a smile from Gabby.

"Really." Severide says surprised putting his arm around Shay's waist looking over her shoulder to Brianna who is now fast asleep." I'm honored."

"Me too." Shay chocked out looking to Gabby as she nods her head." Thank you."

"No thank you." Matt responds back instantly.

"If it wasn't for both of you, Brianna probably wouldn't be here today."

"I think Matt gets the credit for that." Severide chuckled." But I get it." He says more serious.

"Come on group picture." Shay says excited as Gabby and Matt join them.

"You ready?" Matt asks holding up Shay's phone ." On three, one, two, three." Matt counts down as they all smile together as he snaps the picture.


	49. Chapter 49

Matt pulled into the garage of his house driving Gabby's car glancing into the back seat thru the rear view mirror. A smile crept on his face seeing the reflection of Brianna sound asleep in her infant carrier." Glad to be home?" He whispers turning his attention to Gabby sitting in the passenger seat.

"I am." She smiled placing her hand on his cheek before turning to look in the back seat." I can't wait to get her inside, make this feel much more real."

"She's real babe." Matt chuckles." And pretty damn perfect." He says opening his car door now.

Gabby laughed to herself getting out of the car as well." That's cause her daddy is pretty damn perfect." She mummbles to herself.

"What's that?" Matt smiled at her from across the car as he opens the back door to grab the infant.

"Oh nothing." Gabby smiled back as her cheeks blushed." Just talking to myself."

"Hey beautiful." Matt whispers to Brianna as he carries her towards the door into the house." Daddy can't wait to show you the house."

Gabby smiled walking behind Matt." Traded me in huh." She chuckled." You got yourself a younger girl?"

Matt stopped dead in his tracks and spun around planting his lips on hers kissing her passionately." You'll always be my girl." He says looking deep into Gabby's eyes making her feel weak in the knees before a smile grew." But you do have some tough competition now." Matt pecks her lips before turning opening the door." Come on sexy." He winked when he turned back facing her.

Gabby raised her eyebrows as she walked past Matt leaning up brushing her lips against his." Not so bad yourself." She mumbles against his lips as she taps his butt before walking away giggling.

Gabby sat on the couch in the family room with her arm linked around Matt's who sat beside her as she rested her head on his shoulder." Are you hungry?" He asks neither one of them taking their eyes off of Brianna still in her infant carrier sitting on the coffee table." I'm kind of hungry." Matt say.

"I'll make us something." Gabby started to stand but Matt grabbed her arm stopping her from standing.

"I'll take care of it." He says kissing her forehead before standing." Just relax babe." Matt smiled back before disappearing into the kitchen.

Brianna started stirring now as Gabby quickly retrieved her pulling her into her arms." Shh baby mommy's here." She rocked Brianna in her arms." Are you hungry?" Gabby notices the baby nuzzling her face towards her breast." I can take care of that for you." Gabby kisses the top of Brianna's has before lifting her shirt and unhooking her maternity bra." Open up sweety." She assists the babies mouth to her exposed nipple now.

Matt watched from the doorway holding to plates with sandwiches and chips in complete awe of how Gabby has become so motherly right before his eyes." You make it look so easy." He whispers catching her attention for she didn't know he was standing there." You make it seem like you've been doing this for years." Matt tells her as he softly sits on the couch trying not to disturb mother and daughter.

"It's all new to me." Gabby glanced over to him as she continued to try and make herself comftable." And she definantly did not come with an owners Manuel." She chuckles looking back down.

Matt set the plates down jumping up from the couch." Here." He grabs a boppy pillow from the pack and play." Try this." Matt walks back over placing the pillow under Gabby's arm that was supporting Brianna's weight up.

"Much better." Gabby relaxes her arm onto the pillow." Thanks." She lifts her face awaiting Matt to kiss her lips.

"Your welcome." He leans down meeting her lips kissing her softly giving Gabby what she looked for." Here take a bite." Matt grabs her sandwich holding it to her mouth so she can take a bite.

"Mmm great sandwich." Gabby smiles as Matt sits back down on the couch." A girl could get used to this." She chuckles as he brings the sandwich back to her lips.

"Don't ever say I don't love you." Matt chuckles.

"Never." Gabby smiled before looking back down to Brianna who's eyes were getting heavy again.

THREE DAYS LATER...

Gabby sat up in bed her hair all dishevled as Matt moaned covering his head with the pillow." Uh it's 4 a.m." She says pulling the pillow off of Matt's head." It's your turn." Gabby nudges his side." I was up at an hour ago." She complains hearing Brianna crying from the bassinet near the bed.

Matt grabs another pillow covering his head again letting out a groan." I just came to bed myself." He complains.

"Well no one told you to work on the nursery til all hours of the night." Gabby snapped.

Matt popped his head up causing the pillow to fall to the floor." Gabby you asked me to work on her room." He snapped back at her.

"Your right I did." She says calmly."I'll get her."

"No no." Matt sat up rubbing his face ." I'll get her babe." He took a deep breath before getting up walking to the bassinet." Shh baby daddy's here." He whispers as he picks up Brianna cradling her in his arms against his chest." Don't cry sweety." He rocks her in his arms instantly calming the crying baby back to sleep. Matt laid Brianna back down before crawling back into bed.

"You are amazing at soothing her." Gabby says cuddling into Matt's side as he chuckles at her." What?" She asks self consciously looking up to him.

" Your hair is a frizzed out mess." Matt tells her playing with a stand in his fingers.

"Matt." She says pulling away from him running her hands thru her hair." I went to bed with a wet head." Gabby states before attempting to get out of bed.

"Absolutely not." He pulls her back to his chest." It's a frizzed out mess but it's sexy." Matt pulls her lips to his." I think it's sexy." He places his hands on her cheeks smiling up at her.

"Uh don't do that." Gabby huffs rolling onto her back.

"Do what?" Matt props himself up on his elbow." Tell you your sexy?"

"Yeah." She looked over to him ." I just had a baby I'm far from being sexy, and I can't even have sex with you anyway."

"Gabby you don't have to have sex with me for me to think your sexy."

"No Matt ...but you make me want to have sex with you when you make me feel this way."

"I have that power over the ladies." Matt teases as Gabby smacks his arm.

"You better keep it in your pants."

"Not when your around." He says seductive as he slowly leans in to kiss her just as the baby starts to cry." Lucky for you, you can't have me." Matt chuckles jumping out of bed." I'm coming BRI."

"Bri?" Gabby questions getting out of bed as Matt lifts the baby in his arms." 5 days old and already has you wrapped around her little finger." She says placing one hand on Matt's back and the other on Brianna's head before kissing her tiny cheek.

Matt kissed Gabby's cheek now." I was wrapped around her finger 5 days ago honey." He chuckled as Brianna was wide eyed watching both her parents.

"Well I'm going to make a pot of coffee." Gabby says taking the baby from Matt's arms." Why don't you get some sleep." She tells him rubbing his cheek before walking to the bedroom door.

"Well I'm up." Matt shrugs his shoulders." I don't want my two girls having fun without me." He walks over putting his arm around Gabby's shoulders.

Gabby laughs as they walk down the hall to the staircase." You get the first dirty diaper." She teases as Matt turns to walk back to the bedroom." I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Gabby grabs his hand as they laugh together walking down the steps.


	50. Chapter 50

Gabby put on make up looking at herself in the bathroom mirror as Matt steps out of the shower behind her." Are you sure this is a good idea." She asks looking thru the mirror." Maybe we should stay home."

"No Gabby we are going out." Matt demands as he wraps the towel around his waist walking up behind her." It has been two months since Bri was born and we have not gone out once without her yet, and this is your last night before you start shift again." He looked thru the mirror as he spoke.

"But it's gonna be so hard to leave her." Gabby says sad looking over to the bassinet where Brianna slept." I don't want to leave her." She got choked up.

"Gabby." Matt spun her around in her stool kneeling down before her." I'm sorry we can't afford for you to not to work." He says ashamed." I would love nothing more then for you to be home with our daughter."

"Babe I'm fine with going to work." Gabby grabbed his chin raising his eyes to hers." Don't feel bad about that, I'm just having a little seperation anxiety."

"Then you need this and we are going out tonight." Matt kissed the tip of her nose before turning her back around facing the mirror." Now finish making yourself beautiful for me."

"Who says I'm prettying myself up for you." Gabby says sarcastic." I have a hot date tonight." She chuckled.

Matt walked back to her leaned down pulling her hair gently off her shoulder lightly gliding his tongue up and down her neck and before nibbling on her ear as he whispered ." Can he do this to you." As Gabby let out a soft moan tilting her head to the side closing her eyes." I think you should cancel." He mumbles against her neck before abruptly pulling away.

"Damn Matt." Gabby opened her eyes placing her hands on her vanity catching her breath." Don't do that to me." As she spun around in her seat again meeting Matt's eyes and seeing her look his instantly met hers." We're gonna be late." Gabby shot up rushing towards Matt as his body crashed into hers.

"Definantly...late." Matt stturted out in between their hot kiises.

Gabby's hands travelled down to Matt's towel loosening it before allowing it to drop to the floor. Matt started unzipping her dress as Gabby's hands travelled around Matt's waist to his back travelling lower til they reached the arch of his butt, just as Matt's hands grabbed the straps of her dress their passionate kissing came to an abrupt hault." She has horrible timing." Gabby chuckled with her forehead pressed against Matt's hearing Brianna cry now." Maybe next time." Gabby grabs the towel from the floor wrapping it around his waist again.

"That's what you said last time." Matt almost sounded annoyed, frustrated." We really need to find alone time."

"We will babe." Gabby shoots him a quick smile as she fixes her dress." I promise." As Matt nods in agreement.

Matt and Gabby pulled up outside Antonio and Laura's house now as Eva and Diego come running out the front door." Hey guys." Gabby hugs them." You guys are getting so big."

"Where's our cousin?" Eva asks stepping towards Matt as he pulls Brianna out of the car.

"Throw me to the curb." Gabby chuckles facing Laura who joins them giving her a hug." Good to see you Laura."

"You too." She smiles." Their just so excited to have Bri here."

"Bri?" Gabby raises her eyebrows." He got to you too." She turns looking to Matt.

"What can I say." Matt shrugged his shoulders." They know a good thing when they hear it."

"Where's Antonio?" Gabby looked around noticing her brother missing." He's not home?"

"He's running late." Laura takes the infant carrier from Matt." Now you two go have a good time." She smiled looking down at Brianna." She is in good hands trust me."

"I do trust you." Gabby says biting her bottom lip." It's just..."

"No, don't do that." Laura pointed before looking to Matt." Put her in the car, you will only make this harder the more you procrastinate."

" She's right babe you promised." Matt steps closer placing his hand on her shoulder." It's just a few hours."

Gabby let out a deep sigh before bending down kissing Brianna's forehead." Bye baby mommy loves you." She says before quickly jumping in the passenger seat." I'm ready."

"Ok." Matt chuckles kissing Laura's cheek before bending down himself." Bye princess, be good daddy loves you." He says kissing the same spot Gabby did.

"Call me if you need us." Gabby rolled down the window as Matt got back in the car." We will be back in a few hours."

"Have fun." She waives as Matt drives away heading towards Molly's.

As they reach their destination Matt shuts the car off pulling the key from the ignition before turning his attention to Gabby." It's our time tonight babe." He says grabbing her hand." I miss my wife."

"I know." Gabby whispers wiping her tears." I'm good." She smiles over to him before opening her door." You have my full attention tonight."

"Good." Matt kisses her cheek before getting out of the car." Let's have some fun." He wraps his arm around her waist walking into Molly's.

Gabby sat at the bar later that evening watching Matt take another shot with the guys from 51 at the table across from her." Well I guess I'm driving home tonight." She chuckled turning her attention back to Shay who stood behind the bar." Can I get another club soda." Gabby asks pushing the glass towards her friend.

"Wow motherhood sure has changed you." Shay laughs refilling her glass." It's a good look on you."

"Just you wait." Gabby nods causing Shay to rub her slightly curved belly." There is nothing in this world better then being a mother."

"Even better then being married to the man of your dreams." Shay leans in whispering.

"Better." Gabby leans in as well before turning catching a quick glance at Matt as their eyes meet momentarily and they share a smile." But creating a baby with the man of your dreams trumps everything." She brings her attention back to Shay with tear filled eyes.

"Don't make me cry." Shay gets choked up." My hormones are all over the place."

"Mine still are too." Gabby chuckles grabbing napkin dabbing the corner of her eyes before the tears could fall." I'll be back." She excuses herself to Shay." Gotta check my makeup." Gabby slips away to the back of the bar down the short hallway to the restrooms.

Gabby was washing her hands in the sink when the bathroom door opened slowly." Hey." She looked up to her left seeing Matt slip thru the door.

"Hey." He whispers wrapping his arms around her shoulders." Where have you been tonight?" He mumbles into her neck.

"Watching you having a good time."

"Are you not having fun?" Matt looks back up to Gabby thru the mirror." I'm sorry." He resumes to nibbling at her neck." Let me make it up to you."

"Matt." Gabby moans." Not here." She mumbles leaning her head back into his chest." It's our anniversary next month already can you believe it." Gabby speaks trying to distract Matt." One year baby." She reaches back placing her hands on his waist not being able to resist the urge.

"It's been quite a year." He whispers as he drops his hands to her waist slowly turning her to face him." I would do it all over again if I could." Matt looked Gabby in the eyes before softly kissing her lips.

"Do what over?"

"Marry you." Matt says placing his hands on her cheeks kissing her again and again." I think we should."

"Should what?" Gabby becoming breathless as Matt keeps kissing her.

"Get married." Matt says looking in Gabby's eyes." Let's renew our vows infront of all our friends and family this time." He searches her eyes." I want to marry you again Gabriela Casey, what do you say?" Matt continues searching her eyes for a response as tears begin to fill them." You and our daughter are the best thing that happened to me, so let's have the proper wedding I never gave you the last time."

Gabby pulled Matt's lips to hers as their kiss quickly deepened before she pulled back looking in his eyes again." I would remarry you a hundred times if I could." She smiled up at him softly kissing his lips before reaching for his hands." I think it's time to go home." Gabby whispers before kissing Matt passionately.

"I'm driving." Matt rushes them out the bathroom door now as they say their quick goodbyes racing out of Molly's.


	51. Chapter 51

Gabby fumbled with her cell phone as she rode in the ambulance with Shay to gas up the rig at the start of shift." I wonder how she's doing?" She says worried." Maybe I should call Laura again."

"Dawson." Shay turns to face her friend as they arrived at the gas station." You just called your sister-in-law 20 minutes ago." She grabs the cell from Gabby's hand before exiting the rig.

"Shay give me my phone back." Gabby hops out of her side meeting Shay at the pump." Give it back." She snaps annoyed.

"Only if you stop calling Laura and stop starring at it?" Shay questions holding the phone above her head with a raised eyebrow." Laura is trying to work too."

"It's my first day back Shay." Gabby looks down to her hands." Give me a break here."

"I know it's hard." Shay says sympathetic." I'm starting to get a pretty good idea of that." She chuckles." Watching you go thru it first is preparing myself for impending mother hood."

"I'm glad I can be your guide." Gabby rolls her eyes leaning her back against the ambo.

'Ambulance 61 child in distress 5th and Halstead' the female voice echoed thru the radio now.

Gabby and Shay shared a quick glance before jumping in their seats and speeding down the street sirens blarring. As they arrived at the scene they fined a young women waiving her hands in the air for them." Here." Shay tosses Gabby's phone to her as she places it in her pocket putting her job first now.

"What's wrong ma'am?" Gabby asked as she grabs the junk bag." Is their a child in duress?" She asked running behind the women who was leading them into her house." Ma'am." Gabby shouted with a panic in her voice waiting for an answer.

"She's turning blue." The distraught women answered pulling her front door open." She's not breathing."

"How old?" Shay calls out as they rush in the house finding the young girl laying on the kitchen floor.

"22 months." The mother covers her mouth now with her shaking hand.

"Is she allergic to anything?" Gabby asks kneeling down observing her swollen features." Could she be having an allergic reaction?" She whispers to Shay pointing out her swollen lips as they open her mouth looking for any obstructions." Does she have any allergies?" Gabby shouts again startling the mother.

" I, I , I don't." She stuttered shaking her head." Don't know?"

" What did you feed her?" Shay looks up to the table seeing a half eatin sandwich.

"Peanut butter and jelly."

"Peanut butter." Shay and Dawson say in unison.

"Grab the epi pen." Gabby orders Shay." Your daughter is more then likely allergic to peanuts." Gabby looked towards the mother now as Shay quickly injects the shot into the young girls hip." Come on sweety." Gabby watches the girl intently for a sign that the medicine is working.

"There you go." Shay smiles seeing her eyes start to flutter open.

"Mommy." She whispers as the women drops to the floor to her side.

"I'm here, mommy's here sweety." She cries happy tears." Mommy's here Sara."

"Welcome back Sara." Gabby let's out a sigh of relief." Welcome back." She glances to Shay with tear filled eyes.

Gabby sat behind the steering wheel of 61 as her and Shay are ready to leave lakeshore hospitalafter taking the young girl in for further testing. Shay rests her head back on the passenger seat letting out a sigh of relief now." Tough first day back huh?" Shay glanced over seeing Gabby pull her phone out of her pocket." Dawson." Shay reaches out putting her hand over the screen of her cell.

"I just need to call." Gabby pleaded." I need this."

"I'm feeling a bit hungry for a danish." Shay smirked.

"Really?"

"Maybe a cappuccino also." Shay's smile grew wider as Gabby caught on.

"Don't tell Matt." Gabby points as she turns the key in the ignition." Have I told you your the best?" She bats her eyelashes

"Yeah probably." Shay chuckles." Come on let's go." She pats Gabby's thigh in excitement.

"Laura." Gabby called out as She and Shay walked thru the front door of her bakery." Antonio?" She spots her brother holding Brianna." Is she ok?" Gabby rushed to his side seeing her beautiful sleeping daughter in her uncle's arms.

"She's perfectly fine sis." Antonio makes a face before kissing his sisters cheek." Don't be so worried."

"Really." Laura comes out from the back room." I already told your brother she's fine."

"Already told you?" Gabby looks at Antonio." You were worried?"

"Ok I may have stopped by to check on my niece." Antonio says sheepishly.

"I did raise two kids you know." Laura says insulted.

"I just came for a danish." Shay announces raising her hands.

"Thanks friend." Gabby frowns at her before looking back to Laura." It's not you it's me."

"I know." Laura smiles." I did the same thing to my mother after I had Eva."

"So I'm not completely off the wall." Gabby smiles small." Just don't tell Matt I was here." She looks seriously between Antonio and Laura as the buisness phone rings as Laura walks away to pick it up.

"Don't worry I won't tell Gabby." Laura rolls her eyes as Gabby over hears.

"Tell me what?"

"That Matt called here again." Laura chuckles handing her the phone.

"Again?" Gabby questioned before putting the phone to her ear." Matt!"

"Gabby!"

"Why are you calling?" She asked surprised.

"Why are you there?"

Gabby and Matt chuckled on opposite ends of the phone now.

"Just get back here babe." Matt says as he leans against the washing machine back at 51." Leave Laura alone Gabby."

"You too." Gabby chuckled." See you soon. Bye babe."

"Bye Gabby." Matt finished as they hung up their phones.

"Alright I'm gonna leave you to it." Gabby joined her family." Sorry Laura I won't be a bother anymore."

"Your not a bother Gabby." Laura hands her a bag of pastry's as she ushers her to the door." Your just a worried mom, but Bri is safe, happy. I would call you if something was wrong."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Laura reassures." Now go back to work, I will see you here in the morning when shift is over."

"Bye guys." Gabby waives before running back in kissing Brianna's head." Bye my baby girl." She says before running back to the door." I know, I know I'm going." Gabby chuckles as she makes her way into the ambulance where Shay was already waiting." Don't even say it." She glares at Shay as she puts on her seat belt.

"I'm not saying a word." Shay laughs as she starts driving back to the station." But you two are the cutest." She says in a silly voice.

"Stop." Gabby slaps her arm laughing as her cheeks turn red.

A few minutes later Shay backs the ambo into it's usual spot in the garage." I'm going in to eat my danish." She tells Gabby as they grab their bags exiting the rig." You gonna join me?"

"Yeah I'll be right there, just gonna bring this to Matt." Gabby holds up her bag of food." I'm sure he's in his office."

"Oh do you now." Shay shoves Gabby playfully." Don't be to long." She winks as they walk in seperate directions.

Gabby walks into the bunk room now instantly spotting Matt as his desk." Predictable." She chuckles to herself as she stops in the open doorway." Hey."Gabby says seductively.

"Hey." Matt looked up at her with a small grin." I missed you all morning." He stands slowly moving closer to Gabby causing her heart to race. Matt places is hands on her shoulders slowly moving them down her arms as he leans closer and closer to her face." What...do...you have here." He sped up his hands and quickly grabbed the bag from her hand.

Gabby stood there for a moment stunned catching her breath before reopening her eyes." Really." She spoke breathless." You can't tease me like that." Gabby spoke slightly annoyed.

Matt studied the seriousness on her features." We're at work Gabby." He whispered moving closer to her.

"When has that stopped us before." She smirks closing the door and locking it behind her." It's my first day lieutenant." Gabby drops the blinds on the door secluding them." Have I told you how hot of a father you are?" She closes the gap between them.

"No." Matt turns Gabby around lightly pushing her onto the bed." But you can show me." He pulls his shirt off before moving on top of her meeting their lips.

Author's notes: So I have had a few requests for me to continue this story thru the rest of Shay's pregnancy. I was planning on winding down but I will gladly continue writing more chapters to this story with a slight shift. I will continue it as a Dawsey story with more Shay and Severide. If that appeals to any of my loyal readers please drop a review and I will gladly continue. Hope everyone is game cause I'm game...:-)


	52. Chapter 52

Gabby woke up this morning alone in her bed. She rolled over seeing the alarm clock read 6:15 a.m." Too early she mutters just as her cell phone rings from the night stand. Quickly grabbing it reading the caller I.d. a smile crept on her face." Good morning babe." She laid her head back on the pillow now.

"Good morning beautiful." Matt whispers on the other end of the phone." How did you sleep?" He asks as he stretches from his nights sleep on Severide's couch.

"I promised myself I would never sleep without you next to me again." Gabby huffed." How do you think it was?"

"I know baby." Matt chuckled." It's for a good reason though."

Gabby smiled widely that even Matt could sense it thru the phone." It's the only reason I'm away from you." She got choked up now." I get to marry the man of my dreams all over again today."

"Oh yeah." Matt chuckles." Do I know the lucky guy?"

"Matt!"

"Sorry babe, sorry." He spoke more serious." I am the luckiest guy you know that? And how is my other beautiful girl?"

"Looking more like her mother." Gabby said proud.

"Hmm lucky you, but not me. The more she looks like her mother the more worried I need to be."

"You better hope she doesn't get my personality." Gabby chuckled." Anyway Shay took the baby monitor in the guest room last night. Wanted to give me a night off."

"Well Shay and Severide are staying at our house tonight with Bri, so Shay got a jump start on what she's in for."

"Where are we staying tonight?" Gabby asked anxious.

"Patients my love." Matt grinned to himself wanting to keep their second wedding night a secret." Well I gotta go." He said eager to go so Gabby couldn't continue to question him." I'll see you in a few hours my soon to be wife...again."

"I'll meet you at the alter." Gabby smiled." I love you Matt."

"I love you Gabby."

Gabby hung up the phone looking down smiling at it for a few seconds before getting out of bed heading into the bathroom to shower for her big day. Matt and Gabby's first wedding was small quaint for it was in secret. They exchanged vows at city hall before going to a small Italian restaurant with there few family members. Gabby wore a simple spaghetti strap white lace dress that fell to her knee.

Today Matt and Gabby would be renewing their love for one another in a church infront of both their families, and Gabby would also be wearing a true wedding gown and veil. All of the guests at the church will be returning back to their house for a small reception in their backyard, where a tent was set up and a DJ to provide the entertainment. Along with a a cater preparing the food. It was truly the wedding they never had, and today happened to be their one year anniversary, planned intentionally.

Gabby stepped out of the shower her hair in a tight bun to keep it dry as she threw on her robe before walking back thru the bedroom to her walk in closet across the room. She lightly ran her hand over the beaded bodice of her gown that was hanging on the door as her smile quickly grew imagining an awaiting Matt at the alter for her." Your going to look amazing today." Shay's hushed voice came from the doorway.

"Hey your up." Gabby whispered back." Is Brianna up yet?" She makes her way across the room to meet Shay.

"No not yet, she hasn't made a peep all night."

Gabby laughed lightly." She has slept all thru the night this whole week since Matt finally finished the nursery."

"She just wanted her own room." Shay joked." Didn't want to listen to her parents snoring anymore."

"Haha." Gabby mocked her." Come on I need a cup of coffee before the munchkin awakes." She says pulling Shay down the hall. They walked down the staircase that was decorated with toole down the banister and along the railing that overlooked the staircase." You did a great job decorating this Leslie thank you." Gabby stood at the base of the stairs looking back up.

"Your welcome." She pulls Gabby into the kitchen." I'm starving." Shay complains as the enter the kitchen." When is Laura getting here with the cake and pastries." She asks rummaging thru the fridge.

"Obviously not soon enough for you." Gabby chuckled." And I told her to bring you your favorite danish."

"Don't act like you don't remember what it's like to be pregnant." Shay huffed as she takes a bite of an apple before moving to the pantry." Where's your peanut butter?"

"Oh I remember those crazy craving." Gabby shakes her head smirking ." Can't say I miss it." She walks grabbing the peanut butter from another cabinet handing it to Shay as the doorbell rings.

"Oh I hope that's Laura with my danish." Shay puts the jar down rushing towards the front door." Kelly...what are you doing here?" She shouts after opening the door." Where's Casey?"

"Relax hormone girl." He kisses her cheek stepping thru the door." Casey forgot to do something out in the yard with the tent, he asked me to swing by and finish it."

"Severide?" Gabby walked into the foyer.

"Relax I'm alone." He chuckles." I just need to go out back and finish setting up the tent."

"Yeah of course." She smiles just as Laura and Eva pull up and Brianna starts crying from her room." Ok let the day begin." Gabby chuckles to herself as she heads for the stairs.

"No." Shay stops her." I got the princess today." She smiles before heading for the steps." You can make her a bottle if you like." Shay calls from the landing seeing Gabby's sad face for being left out.

A short time later all the women gathered in the kitchen admiring the amazing wedding cake Laura brought. While Eva sat in the family room watching Tv, and Brianna was fast asleep in the pack and play now.

"Aunt Gabby why does the baby sleep so much?" Eva walked into the kitchen dragging her feet as she was still tired from being up early.

"Babies sleep alot when their little sweety." Gabby put her around her nieces shoulder." You slept just as much when you were her age."

"Really."

"Really." Laura replied to her daughter. " Now Gabby don't you think it's time to get ready?" She noticed the time on the stove clock.

"Oh man look at the time." Shay grabbed Gabby's arm pulling her out of the kitchen back upstairs.

Back in Chicago at the Shayveride apartment Matt stood infront of the mirror adjusting his tie and smoothing out the vest to his suit." Not so bad right?" He turns facing Kelly who just walked in the room." Oh and how did it go back at the house?"

"I was attacked by bridezilla's over there." He chuckled meeting Matt's serious face." Just kidding it was fine only saw them for a minute before going out back." Severide hands Matt the jacket to his suit now." Not that I mind having you here but why are you not seeing Dawson today? You two are married you know."

"Yeah we are." Matt slipped on his jacket." But you were there for our first wedding, it was far from traditional." He turns looking back in the mirror." It's not often you get a chance to do it over make things right you know." Matt glances back." Gabby wanted to follow tradition this time."

"I'm glad you found that someone." Severide claps his shoulder as the room went to an akward silence." Well let's say we get going?"

"Yeah good idea." Matt rushed out of the room as neither of them are good at talking 'feelings'.

As both men made their way down the steps they grab a few things off the table before heading out to Severide's mustang leaving for the church now. As Matt stood by the passenger door of the car waiting for Severide to lock up his apartment he saw an SUV swerving uncontrollably before hitting the curb rolling on to it's side then crashing into the oncoming car head on. Matt turned looking at Severide who stood there stunned for a moment before both lieutenants sprung into action as screams started echoing from the vehicles.


	53. Chapter 53

Matt stooped at the SUV that was tetering on it's side the driver pinned to the cement the car rested on." Can you here me sir?" Matt shouts kneeling down in front of the shattered windshield. "Sir can you hear me?"

"Help. Help me?" A frantic women's voice called from the other car. Matt lifted himself over the mangled hood to the driver door of other car." Help me?" The women cries out making eye contact with Matt.

"Where does it hurt miss?" Matt tries pulling the door open.

"Ambo is 5 minutes out."Severide meets Matt as he put his phone back in his pocket." What do we have Casey?"

"Man pinned in other vehicle, unresponsive pinned to the ground." Matt nods his head to other car." I got her get the other car."

"Got it." Severide pulls himself up on top of the flipped truck kicking the passenger window out allowing access as he slides down in to the vehicle." Sir I'm here to help." He tells the man who is starting to come to.

"I, I where am I?" The man slurs his words." My chest ah." He clutches himself in pain.

"Can you tell me your name sir." Severide asks as he watches Casey run to the back of the other vehicle and reappear with a crow bar." Casey I need that here." He calls seeing the man next to him pass out." I think this man is having a heart attack."

"Miss I'll be right back." He stops at her window.

"No no don't leave me." She cries out.

"I'll be right back." Matt spoke calmly to her instantly calming her." I promise." He says before rushing off to Severide." Here." Matt climbs up on the vehicle passing the crow bar thru the window.

"Wait there." Severide takes the crow bar and tries prying the steering wheel away from the man's abdomen. After a few tries he frees the obstruction just as a familiar fire truck pulls up to the scene. Truck 66, as Lt. Welch jumps out of the passenger seat.

"Well isn't it Matt Casey." He says smug." What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about me." Matt shouts." Get that women out."

"Always so cocky." He smirks as he and his men free the women, and Casey and Severide pull the man out." We got it from here." Welch snaps at both men who just brought the man to an awaiting ambulance.

"Your welcome." Casey snaps at Welch before turning to walk away." Oh by the way that man is probably gonna live because of us." Matt stopped facing Welch again.

Welch stood his ground moving a few steps closer to Matt." Well aren't you lieutenant of the year." He smirks cocky." Hey how's that fine candidate you took away from me?"

"Watch it." Matt points at him

"You still tappin that?" Welch asks with pure venom in his voice." I heard she ended up on 81 under your command, wouldn't headquarters love to know about that."

"You don't know anything." Matt chuckles before turning his back to walk away.

"I could see why you kept her near you though she was some piece of ass." He chuckled.

Matt stopped dead in his tracks listening to Welch's banter.

"Give her a kiss for me." Welch says now causing Matt to now turn around with Severide hot on his heels lunging forward swinging his fist connecting to Welch's eye before Severide could pull Matt back. He stood there smirking holding his eye." Lucky shot." Welch chuckles before lunging forward hitting Matt's mouth with his fist now as he was still being restrained by Severide unable to block the punch.

"You can't even fight fair." Severide shouts letting go of Matt's arms.

Matt spit the blood pooling in his mouth at Welch's feet now." Your not even worth it." He says calmly before turning to walk away ignoring any more of Welch's banter." Shit we're late." Matt looks at his watch bringing himself back to reality." Let's get out of here."

"Why is there always drama in our lives on important days?" Severide chuckles as they get in his car." But god I love what we do."

"Just get me to the church." Matt rolls his eyes before glancing back at Welch still standing there." But it sure felt good, that guy had it coming." Matt smirks as Severide peels out down the street.

Shay paced the floor at the back of the church as Casey and Severide run thru the doors fixing their suits." Where have you two been." She huffs quietly." And what happened to you?" Shay looks at Mattt's fat lip.

"Long story." He smirks." Is Gabby pissed?" Matt asks worried.

"No." Shay pins the flower to his jacket." I told her the priest was running late." She smirks." I didn't want to upset her today, unless I thought it was necessary, now go before she starts panicking on her own. "

"Thanks." Matt smiles.

"Let's get you hitched...again." Severide claps his shoulder.

"Oh Casey." Shay gets his attention back to her." She looks absolutely radiant."

Matt just smiles with a quick nod unable to find the words knowing how beautiful she always is before rushing off towards the alter. Shay moved to a door in the back of the church slipping thru the door finding a very calm Gabby sitting patiently waiting." It's time." Shay announces .

"Really." Gabby says excited jumping up." Did I just hear you talking to Matt out there?"

"Yeah he just came to let me know they were ready." Shay tells her as she fluffs her dress." You ready?" She hands off the bouquet.

"Silly question." Gabby chuckles as she opens the door finding her parents waiting for her and Laura holding Brianna. Gabby fought back the tears watching their faces look over her." Please don't, your gonna make me cry." She hugs her mother who is not holding back her tears." Mom this is not my first wedding."

"I know." She wipes her tears away." But you just look..."

"Stunning." Gabby's father finished the sentence." I know you and Matt are already married but I want you to know you will always have our blessing."

"Matt is like a son to us." Gabby's mother jumped in again.

"Thank you." Gabby wiped her own tears now before hugging both her parents as the church organ started to play.

Laura started down the aisle first holding Brianna in her arms and Antonio by her side. Matt gave a small nod with tear filled eyes seeing his daughter in her pretty pink dress. Laura walked up to the Alter as Matt stepped down the two steps kissing a gigglin Brianna when she saw her daddy." Hey pretty girl." He whispers before the move back to their spots and next Shay started her descend down the long aisle in her soft blue dress that fell to her shins identical to Laura's.

The music changed now as everyone stood from their seats turning their attention to the back of the room. Gabby appeared seconds later in the doorway with both her parents on either side of her. Matt's eye's met hers instantly causing tears to fall down both of their cheeks. Their smiles widened as Gabby's steps brought her closer and closer, as Matt's breath got caught in his chest as he overlooked Gabby's appearance.

The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. Tiny pearls and crystals decorated the entire bodice of the dress that clung tightly to her body til it reached her hips. That is were the material flared out a soft chiffon skirt that moved with her legs as it fell floor length. Her hair was up in a soft bun with soft prices hanging around her face and neck where a simple veil was attached that flowed long landing on the ground behind her creating a small train .

Matt stepped down off the alter meeting Gabby and her parents. Her mother and father each gave her a kiss on the cheek before Gabby's mother turned kissing Matt's cheek. Gabby's father then shook Matt's hand before placing his daughters hand into his. Gabby and Matt's eyes never left each others as the walked up the steps to meet the priest who was awaiting.

Gabby and Matt now turned to face each other holding both hands together before Gabby reached up wiping Matt's tears from his cheek."Dearly beloved ." The priest started his sermon as Gabby's fingers travelled to Matt's fat lip before glancing back at Shay who just shrugs. Matt places his fingers under her chin bring back Gabby's eyes to his before kissing her finger tips bringing a smile back to her face." The couple you see before us have asked to share their love with all of you here today." The priest says now getting there attention ." They may be married but today they are becoming a single union before god. Today they will be vowing before god to love unconditionally, and they have asked to speak freely."

Matt cleared his throat meeting Gabby's eyes as his smile grew wider."Gabriela your love has made me a better man, and for that I thank you. You have given me more then I could have ever hoped or dreamed for. Our beautiful daughter for one." Matt chuckles glancing over to Brianna still in Laura's arms." So today I promise to love and honor you for as long as I live and prove to you everyday that I'm worthy of that love you show me."

Gabby wiped her tears looking down at their connected hands before taking a breath meeting Matt's waiting eyes." Matthew I have loved you for longer then I wanted to admit." Gabby smiles getting a few chuckles from the people sitting nearby as she glances out smiling quickly before moving back to his blue eyes." Somehow you managed to fall in love with me and since that day have made me feel like you are the lucky one here." Gabby's tears begin to fall again." The truth is we are both lucky and we will always be stronger together then we would ever be apart you are truly my better half, so today I promise." Gabby shakes his hand letting out a small chuckle ." To love you everyday and prove to you that I'm worthy of your love."

"So by the power vested in me before god." The priest raises his hands." You may kiss your bride again."

Matt placed both his hands on Gabby's cheeks as they smiled before he slowly brought his lips to hers. The kiss was soft meaningful yet filled their bodies with warmth as the room errupted into claps and cheers as everyone stood." I love you." Matt whispered inches from Gabby's lips.

"I love you." Gabby smiled back before meeting his lips briefly for another kiss.

"I now introduce Matthew and Gabriela Casey." The priest announces as Matt and Gabby turn to face their friends and family as she wraps her arms around his waist resting her cheek on his chest and he snakes his arm around her waist resting his hand on her hip as they stand smiling, happy and in love.


	54. Chapter 54

Matt and Gabby held each other tight as their bodies swayed to the song playing. They were on the small dance floor placed under the tent in the backyard." Thank you for this." Gabby whispered looking up at Matt with her one hand playing with the hair on the back of his neck and her other was linked in his fingers resting on his chest.

"I should be thanking you." Matt placed a light kiss on her lips tightening his arm that was around her waist." You are amazingly beautiful, perfect. And your my wife." He smiled before softly kissing her lips again this time their friends and family clapped and cheered as they watched on. Matt chuckled leaning down to whisper in her ear." I forgot we weren't alone, you have me mesmirized."

Gabby looked deep in his eyes as he brought his face back to hers as tears filled her eyes." I have never been happier in my life." She lightly kisses his lips now." And I know I will feel this way 50 years from now when we are dancing at our grandchildren weddings."

"Hmm." Matt grinned." That's a long time can you put up with me that long."

"Longer if I'm lucky." Gabby meets Matt's grin." Cause you are the most amazing man I know." She then reached up on her tippy toes leaning next to his ear." And we will be alone soon enough." Gabby tells him then looks at him raising an eyebrow.

"You are not gonna see sunlight for a while my love." Matt says seductively." So I hope your well rested?"

"You better be able to deliver lover boy?"

Matt spun Gabby around dipping her now as the music ended." Oh you know I can." Matt promises kissing her nose holding her in the dip before pulling a giggling Gabby slowly back up to a standing position.

Matt's sister Christie rushed over to her brother a short time later having just arrived with her husband and daughter." I'm so sorry." She hugs him." Our flight got delayed, I tried to get home early from our vacation and it backfires getting home even later." Christie says excided as Gabby walks up to them." Oh Gabby I'm so sorry." She hugs her sister in law now.

"It's ok we understand." Gabby smiles." We're glad you made it here though."

Christie turns smacking her brother in the arm as he starts laughing." You told me Gabby was pissed off Matthew." She glares at him.

"Matt." Gabby glares at him now too." How could you do that , your gonna make your sister hate me."

"Sorry." Matt continues to be amused by his prank." I just like watching you panic sis." He says as Gabby smacks his arm smirking.

"Some days they never grow up." Christie shakes her head as Matt and Jim her husband shake hands saying their hellos.

"Violet." Gabby kneels down ." How would you like to go inside with the other kids they are watching a movie?"

"Mom can I?" Violet looks up at Christie.

"Of course."

"There right inside the family room." Gabby stands pointing to the glass windows at the back of the house." So you can still see her." She tells Christie.

Gabby and Matt mingled and partied with their guest well into the evening. They excused themselves to put Brianna to bed then quickly joined the festivities again. After most of the guests left they sat in their family room with Shay and Severide laughing all together." So who wants to tell me where Matt got his fat lip?" Gabby looks between both men as she runs her fingers over his tiny cut still slightly visible.

"We were so close." Matt chuckled looking to Severide." I almost thought I got away scot free."

"Almost." Severide shakes his head laughing." Your hubby here kicked ass this morning." He points at Matt as he spoke to Gabby." We saved a man's life today." Severide boasts.

"Wow really."Shay's interest is quickly peeked." What happened?"

"Just an accident outside our apartment."

"Ah so that's why your late?" Shay answered her room mate.

"So is that how you busted your lip?" Gabby looks back to Matt.

"Not really." He glances at Severide before continuing." Lt. Welch showed up with his truck crew on the scene. We may have had a few words before I punched him in the face."

"You punched him first?" Gabby's mouth fell open.

"Well I pulled him back." Severide jumped in." That's when he hit Casey."

"Then what happened?" Gabby said slightly annoyed.

"I walked away."

"You walked away?" Gabby looked confused.

"Yeah." Matt carressed her cheek." I did. So please don't let this ruin our almost perfect day?"

"Almost?"

"Yeah the nights not over." Matt smirked." So go get changed." He smiles playing with the material of her wedding dress still on her.

"Where are you taking me?" Her smile grew as Shay grabbed her arm.

"He can't tell you." She whisks her away to help her out of dress.

Gabby returned a few minutes later in her white knee length dress she wore for their first wedding for an awaiting Matt at the bottom of the stairs." I remember this dress." Matt looks at her in awe before kissing her cheek." You ready?" He whispers in her ear.

"Ready." She smiles looping her arm around his.

They said goodbye to Shay and Severide who were staying behind to care for Brianna. Matt opened the door to the garage as they walk to the passenger side of his truck. He then spins Gabby around lightly pushing her against the passenger door. Matt pressed his body against her meeting her lips forcefully as he grabs one of legs throwing it around his waist as his hand glides up her thigh." I remember this dress." Matt smirks down at a star struck Gabby as they parted for air. He then pulled the handle opening the car door behind Gabby whose body was still pressed up against it and steps away from her.

"How do you do that?" Gabby tries catching her breath as she turns watching Matt walk to his side of the car." How do you just walk away like that?"

"Trust me I'm not." Matt says with an urgency in his voice nodding for her to get in. He quickly drove the forty minute drive back to the city as his hand continued to caress Gabby's thigh driving her crazy. The two never spoke as Matt's soft touches tortured him just as much as it did Gabby." Almost there." He whispered unable to look over.

Matt then pulled up outside of Gabby's old apartment." This is where we spent our very first night together." He explains as Gabby looks over to him stunned." I spoke with your old landlord and the apartment is vacant so he rented it to me for the weekend." Gabby leaned in kissing Matt softly before stepping out of his truck never saying a word. Matt got out meeting her on the sidewalk." Would you do the honors?" He hands her the key.

They walk up the few steps hand in hand smiling at each other as Gabby unlocks the door pulling it open as it swung out, she stepped thru the door turning and waiting for Matt to close it behind him. Gabby them moves to the wall grabbing Matt pulling him to her." Our first kiss." She whispers with lust filled eyes as Matt kisses her more passionately then even their first time. Gabby rids him of his Jacket before pulling him to the next door.

"This is where..." Matt starts kissing her neck from behind as he slowly unzipped her dress as she fumbled with the key.

As Gabby opened the door she took in the site of her old apartment now unfurnished with a trail of rose petals from the front door to the bedroom door. Matt continued kissing her neck as they stepped forward a few steps til Gabby turned facing Matt in the dimly lit room." And this is when I..." Gabby pulls Matt's shirt over his head as he kicked the door closed behind him.

"Then I rid you of this." Matt lightly pulls the straps of her dress off her shoulders watching it fall to the floor.

Gabby's smile grew now as she unbuckled his belt." And then I..." She pulled the belt off his pants letting it fall to the floor next to her dress that was still around her ankles.

"Do you remember this?" Matt smiled as he lifted Gabby around his waist in just her bra and panties as he kissed her forcefully again. He walked them to her bedroom door pressing her body against it as they finally parted from their kiss.

"This is where I told you how much I needed to feel you."

"Just as I..."Matt then unclasps her bra with a single hand then opening the door. He took a few steps in placing Gabby down on the ground and she took a few steps back from him." And then you..." A lump caught in his throat.

"And then I..." Gabby looks at him with wanting eyes as she pulled the unclasped bra off her shoulders.

"So beautiful, I whispered. As I made my way to you. Then I..." Matt let his hands travel down her sides looping his fingers in her panties pulling them down as he kissed her again. Gabby unbuttoned his pants letting them fall only leaving Matt in his boxers as she was already completely bare.

Gabby turned around after their kiss broke taking in the sight of just a bed in the middle of the room rose petals continued on the floor to the bedspread. She took his hand walking them to the side of the bed pulling the sheets back before turning back to face Matt." I then invited you into my bed." Gabby smircked as she backed herself in never leaving Matt's eyes and never letting go of his hand.

"And I eagerly accepted." Matt pulls off his boxers slipping into bed.

"And then we..." Gabby pulls Matt on top of her.

"And then we..." Matt pulls the sheets over their bodies.


	55. Chapter 55

Gabby laid in bed flat on her back wrapped tightly in Matt's arms." What's on your mind?" His voice a subtle whisper as his chin rested on her shoulder seeing her staring off to space. The room was dark, dimly lit by the street lights outside seeping thru the windows.

"Us." She moves her head leaning her temple against his forehead." One year."

Matt nuzzled his nose into her cheek." Unbelievable." He whispers squeezing his arms tighter around her body." The best."

" Brianna for one."Gabby moves her body in Matt's arms to face him." She is the biggest blessing."

"Secondly to you becoming my wife." He lightly kissed her lips." My two perfect girls." Matt moves his lips to Gabby's neck.

Gabby closed her eyes letting her head fall back." Your distracting me." Her voice a soft moan.

"That's the idea." He chuckles between nibbles to her bare skin." No talking."

"I want to have another baby." She rushes the words." Do you?"

Matt pulls back lifting himself up on his elbow the loss of contact causes Gabby to roll onto her back." What?" He searched her eyes." You serious?"

"You don't want another baby?" Gabby's voice laced with hurt, rejection.

Matt lightly kissed her lips." I want as many babies as you give me." He leaned down meeting her lips again." Just so soon?"

"You think it's to soon to start trying?"

"I didn't say that." Matt moves his hand to to her cheek." I just want to hear what your thinking." He rubs his thumb along her cheek bone.

"I think we both know how you don't know what tomorrow brings." She moves her hand up and down his bicep." Life is too short. Us together may be perfect but what our love creates is perfection."

Matt doesn't answer with words but his kiss says it all." How could I say no to perfection." He finally says after breaking their kiss.

"Really." Gabby's eyes light up." You want another baby?"

" Don't act so surprised." Matt moves his body down kissing her stomach." My family is the most important thing in my life, why wouldn't I want it to grow."

Gabby pulls Matt back up to her." I love you." She says against his lips.

"You better." He presses his lips harder against hers." Let's say we get started now." Matt pulls back looking at her with a raised eyebrow before pulling the sheets over their heads both giggling.

Matt was the first to wake the next morning to the birds chirping outside. He quietly rolled out of bed making his way thru Gabby's old bedroom collecting their clothes off the floor slipping his boxers on and leaving his T-shirt on the bed for Gabby when she wakes up. Matt moves out of the room heading for the kitchen where he had dropped a box off a few days earlier of items they may need, and filled the fridge with a few items as well.

Gabby woke to the smell of eggs as she sits up searching her surroundings. A smile grew as she reached for his shirt jumping out of bed. "Smells good in here." She smiled as she reached the kitchen walking ." Looks even better." She wraps her arms around his waist kissing his bare back before leaning over looking into the box." I see you planned ahead." See lifts out a bath towel.

"I did." Matt lifts the frying pan filled with eggs quickly before placing it back down on the stove." But I forgot plates." He chuckles shutting the burner off.

"And we have no where to sit." Gabby laughs pointing to the empty dining room.

Matt grabs a fork sticking it right in the frying pan filling it with eggs before moving it to Gabby's mouth." Does it matter." He smiles.

"Definantly not." She smiles taking a bite." But at least we can shower." Gabby eyes the towel shampoo and soap.

" Oh I thought that thru." Matt grins kissing her cheek." Maybe I was even remembering our first morning together when I packed."

"You were huh." Gabby raised an eyebrow." Well if I remember correctly." She moved around Matt to the stove." I was the one frying the eggs."

"You know if I remember." Matt wraps his arms around her waist kissing her neck." We never did 'eat' that morning." He quickly pulled the T-shirt off of her body lifting her on the counter.

When Gabby came down from her high she jumped off the counter." You better not be hungry." She removes his boxers taking his hand walking to the bathroom grabbing the towel on the way." Cause this was my favorite part of that morning." Gabby pulls him thru the door closing it behind them.

Matt dried Gabby's body a short time later." What did you want to do today?" He smiled kissing her cheek wrapping the towel around her torso." The day is yours."

"What you don't have our whole day plotted." Gabby wrapped her arms around Matt's neck.

"Not past this point." He kisses her nose." Today is your day to pick anything your heart desires. Within reason of course." Matt shrugs his shoulders.

"Really whatever I want." Gabby's face lit up. As she thought for a moment a smile grew wider." You will do what ever I want?"

"Um." Matt made a face." Should I be worried?"

"You should always be worried." She kisses his lips before moving to the mirror over the sink." I want to play miniature golf."

"Miniature golf really?"

"Really." Gabby looks over serious." Are you afraid I will beat you?"

"Do I detect a challenge?" Matt chuckles moving to the sink grabbing his tooth brush." Game on then. Oh and if you wear your hair curly like that today, you are definantly ahead of the game."

Gabby turned kissing Matt's cheek." I got plenty of distractions baby." She winks before walking out of the bathroom leaving Matt shaking his head.

Gabby hung up her cell walking over to Matt as he paid for their game and was picking out two clubs for them." How is the princess." Matt looked up at her.

"Perfect as usual, or Shay is just lying."

"Well we will be home in a few hours babe." Matt wraps his arm around her shoulder as they make their way onto the course." Now it's time to get you game face on."

"Oh it's on." Gabby stops at the first hole placing her ball down on the black square." Watch this." She tells Matt before perfecting her stance before putting the ball. It slowly rulls down the green before hitting the little house it needed to pass thru before rolling back half of the distance back towards them. Gabby looked up at Matt who was fighting back his laughter." Practice shot." She shrugs her shoulders as Matt burst out laughing now.

Two hours later Matt is leaning his arms on the railings of the bridge to the final hole of the course." Any day babe." Matt huffs as Gabby once again takes aim at the obstical in front of her. She once again his the ball in the small stream of water by the bridge Matt stood by." Really Gabby." Matt raises his arms shaking his head.

"Well are you gonna get it for me." She puts one of her hands on her hip." Or am I gonna have to do it."

Matt reaches down with his pole fishing the ball out for her before walking it back over." You are still sexy." He kisses her cheek." But you really suck at this."

"Really." Gabby raises an eyebrow." Remind me later tonight when you come to bed how much I suck at this."

"I did say you were sexy." He takes the ball placing it down on the black square hitting the ball thru the tunnel for her." Now go get the ball in the hole so I can take you home and these people can finish their game." Matt nods to the couple behind them patiently waiting.

"Sorry." Gabby mouths with a waive as she moves around to the back end of the last hole." I'm sorry." She looks over to Matt before hitting the ball finally sinking the last ball.

"Finally." Matt raises his hands in the air then walking over putting his arm around her shoulder walking back to return their clubs." Did you have fun?" He asked opening the car door for her.

"I guess." She shrugs her shoulders with a sadness in her voice."Better then you."

"Babe I would have fun watching paint dry with you." Matt leaned in kissing her cheek." I would never not have a good time with you. You may need to brush up on your golfing skills though."

"Matt." Gabby smack his arm." Thank you for today though it was perfect."

"Your welcome and today was perfect from the start, cause your perfect." Matt leaned in meeting her lip." Now let's go home and Make this night perfect by seeing our daughter." He closed the door walking around getting in his side." Oh one more thing." He looks over as he turns the key in the ignition." I love you."

"I love you too." Gabby places her hand on his cheek." Take us home babe."


	56. Chapter 56

"Matt." Gabby called out as she walked down the staircase of their house carrying a hamper filled with dirty clothes.

"In here." He calls from the newly finished living room. Matt had finally painted the walls and laid a tile floor down in that room. Gabby and Matt went together this time to pick out an ' L' shaped sectional for that room. It had been delivered only a few days ago.

Gabby walked into the room dropping the hamper on the floor taking a seat on the sectional." Hey babe." She kisses his cheek then rests her chin on his shoulder looking over him to Brianna laying on the couch next to him arms and legs in the air giggling as Matt dangles toy keys above her." She really loves when you do that." Gabby pressed her head into Matt's placing her hand on his opposite shoulder rubbing it.

"Yes she does." He turns stretching his neck to kiss her forehead." Yes you do, don't you." Matt turns his attention back to Brianna rubbing her tummy speaking in a baby voice, causing her to giggle louder.

Gabby stands from the couch after placing one more kiss to Matt's cheek, then bending over above Brianna placing soft butterfly kisses to her nose." My princess." She whispers before moving to her little tummy lifting her shirt closer her lips blowing against her bare skin.

Matt chuckles as Brianna kicks her feet giggling harder." I think she loves that more." He whispers rubbing Gabby's back

Gabby looks up giving Matt a smile then kissing his lips before walking over to the hamper on the floor." I'm gonna get this started. Can you finish it?" She lifts the hamper for Matt to see what she's talking about.

"I can." He smiles as he lifts Brianna on his lap as she starts bouncing her legs up and down while she chews on the toy keys now." You sure you want to leave all this fun." Matt asks but his eyes never left his daughter as he looks at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"I don't." Gabby side not wanting to miss family time." But I promised Shay." She walked over to Matt leaning down to his ear." Tonight though we are trying out this fire place with a bottle of wine." Gabby glances back behind her to the never been used before fire place that was filled with baby portraits on the mantle above, the picture right in the middle a Casey family portrait.

" We will definantly have a fire if you know what I mean." Matt nuzzles his nose into her neck.

Gabby backs away flustered. " Ok I think I need to leave now." She quickly kisses them both goodbye as Matt chuckles at his affect on her.

"I will see you later." He winks as she walks away." We love you, say bye to mommy." Matt lifts Brianna's hand to waive.

"I love both of you too." Gabby stops in the doorway getting choked up at the site before as then blows them a kiss walking out of the room.

A short time later Gabby pulls up outside beeping her horn for Shay to come out of her apartment. A few seconds later the door swings open and a rather large, frazzled Shay appears. She walks down her walkway shaking her head while pulling a sweater on her arms." Why are men so stupid." Shay complains as she takes a seat in the car.

"What's wrong?" Gabby sighs.

"Men that's what's wrong." She slams the car door." I don't know how you do it. How do you put up with them, I'm a lesbian and yet I still have to put up with men's crap."

"What did Kelly do this time?"

"What did he do, I'll tell you what he did." Shay faces Gabby taking a deep breath from all her ranting." He left the toilet seat up, that's what he did."

"Gabby starts chuckling now." Do you hear yourself?"

Shay took a deep breath shaking her head before a smile crept on to her face and they both started laughing." How do you put up with men?" She shakes her head again.

"Mine's perfect." Gabby rolls her eyes smirking." And I'm pretty sure yours." She points back towards the apartment." Thinks he is too." Gabby and Shay laugh as Gabby puts the car in drive pulling away.

"Thanks for doing this." Shay places her hand on Gabby's arm as they drive to the birthing center." Kelly wants no part of that room on the big day."

"He's probably just scared."

"Yeah scared of my girl parts." Shay raises an eyebrow." You think he's seen enough already." She shakes her head.

"I never told you this but I think what you and Kelly are doing is so brave." Gabby grabs her hand squeezing it." Your friendship is so unique."

"Yeah he's the man." Shay smiles." Without being 'the man'.

"I hear he just started dated that detective Lindsey, who works with Antonio?"

"Yeah she's great Erin, she is totally cool with this whole situation." Shay unbuckles her seat belt as Gabby parked the car." I'm glad he found someone she's like a female version of him. In a good way."

"Well when this baby comes." Gabby says as they step out of the car a and start walking thru the parking lot." Don't forget about your happiness, there is someone out there for you too."

"Thanks bestie." Shay wraps her arm around Gabby's as they continue walking.

"Are you sure about this?" Gabby asks as the stop outside the door looking up at the sign." You really want a water birth?" She looks over to Shay.

"It's suppose to be the most natural way to bring a baby into this world." She said confident." Besides I have you as my coach, you know what to expect."

"Well." Gabby says shyly." I've never been on the receiving end."

"We have been through alot together." Shay says as Gabby smiles as she places her hand on Shay's belly." You are my anchor I'm counting on you to get me thru this."

"Of course you can count on me." Gabby says with her hands still on Shay'sstomach." It is the single most amazing thing to be a part of." She looks up meeting Shay's eyes." Matt and I have been trying to have another."

"Oh my god, that's awesome, I looking at your daughter I can tell why." Shay grabs Gabby pulling her into a hug." So any luck yet?"

"Nothing yet, we have been trying for the last two months. Since we renewed our vows."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shay says excited." So exciting."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to jinx it." Gabby gave her a half smile." Maybe you can give me some luck little one." She looks down rubbing Shays belly again." 6 more weeks til we all get to meet you baby."

"Come on chica." Shay throws her arm around Gabby's shoulder." Let's see what I'm in for, and maybe get the baby vibes flowing inside of you." Both girls chuckled before walking thru the door together.


	57. Chapter 57

Gabby paced back in forth in the bathroom as Matt sat on the edge of the tub waiting patiently, waiting anxiously, just ...waiting." Why does this feel like the longest 10 minutes ever?" Gabby huffed as she stopped to look at Matt then took back to her pacing.

"Just another minute babe." Matt looked at his watch." Just try to relax." He sighed." We'll know soon enough."

Gabby walked over to the sink leaning on her palms looking down at the pregnancy test. She tap her fingers rocking her one knee side to side nervously just stairing. Seconds later her shoulders dropped as she dropped her chin to her chest." Why?"

Matt let out a deep sigh rubbing his hands over his face reading Gabby's body language, who knew it couldn't be good.

"Negative." Gabby's voice a soft whisper as she picks up the test turning to face Matt leaning her back against the sink now." Again."

"Babe." Matt stood up walking to her placing his hands on her shoulders." It will happen, we just have to keep trying."

"Matt it's been 3 months." Gabby's eyes fill with tears." It didn't take this long with Brianna."

"Gabby we weren't trying with her." Matt kisses her forehead hoping to not hurt her with what he was about to say." Maybe we should stop trying so hard?"

"You want to stop trying." Gabby snaps pushing past him walking into their bedroom miss reading Matt's words, what he feared.

Matt took a deep breath following her seconds later." That's not what I said babe. I said that maybe we should just take a breather." He moved thru their bedroom taking a seat on the couch in the sitting area as Gabby got changed for bed." I just feel like sex has become a choir for you."

Gabby snapped her head up looking at Matt with sad eyes." Is that how I've been making you feel?" She walked to the couch now." That was never my intention." Gabby sits down on his lap.

"I feel like your letting this consume you."

"I just want us to have another baby." Gabby rests her head against Matt's." Maybe your right, maybe I'm focusing too much on it."

"It will happen, just be patient." Matt kisses Gabby's cheek." Now let's go to bed I'm exhausted. We can talk more about this in the morning." He lifts her off his lap walking them to bed.

"No, no more talking about this after tonight." Gabby slips into her side of the bed." I'm not gonna let this take over my life, when it happens then that's what's meant to be."

"Ok." Matt smiled leaning over kissing her lips." Good night baby."

"Good night." Gabby looks up at Matt placing her hand on his cheek." I'm sorry if I made you feel used." She smircked slightly.

"I was never complaining." He gave her a wicked smile that quickly fell." But it didn't feel like you either."

"I'm sorry again." She kissed his lips softly." Maybe we just need to take a few days off from it to get it back?"

"Oh now you want to torture me with no sex." Matt chuckles with a sarcastic tone in his voice as he rolls onto his back." Thanks a lot."

"Maybe it will do you some good." Gabby meets his tone rolling over resting her chin on his chest." Make you appreciate what you got." She smirks flipping her hair back.

"Keep that up all bets are off."

"Go to sleep." Gabby playfully slaps his chest.

"I'm trying but your distracting me."

"Ahh fine." Gabby rolls over turning the lamp off." Now all you have is your mind to get you in trouble." She teases pulling the sheets up around her turning her back to Matt.

"Oh you think that only works for you." Matt huffs turning his back to her." See who can keep their hands off longer?"

Gabby smiled to herself." Matt, I love you."

Matt smiled to himself as well." I love you too Gabby." As the both reached a hand back at the same time locking their fingers together.

The next morning Gabby stood in the kitchen with Brianna on her hip, flipping french toast with her free hand. Matt walks into the kitchen thru the dining room." Good morning." He walks over taking Brianna from her arms leaning down to kiss Gabby's cheek but she pulls away." What did I do?" He looks at her confused.

"What did you do?" She says angry walking to the desk picking up to yellow papers." Were you gonna tell me?"

Matt takes a deep breath then walking over to put Brianna in her swing." No I wasn't going to say anything." He turns facing her.

The anger only grew on Gabby's face now." You weren't going to tell me we are behind on our gas and electric bills?"

"No." Matt shook his head standing firm in his place." I wasn't going to worry you."

Gabby walks over to the stove shutting off the burner moving the pan roughly to another burner letting it slam." I didn't know we were keeping secrets now?"

"Oh come on Gabby." Matt throws his hands in the air raising his voice now." It's not a secret. I just haven't had many construction gigs recently."

"Matt we can't afford it here." Gabby shouts causing Brianna to cry." Wonderful." She walks over to pick her up out of the swing." Look if we can't afford it here..."

Matt cut her off instantly." Gabby this is our home, we will be fine." He moves closer speaking softly not wanting to upset their daughter." I already lined up some construction jobs for next week, that will get us caught up." He tells her as he lightly strokes Brianna's hair who is resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Now I know why I didn't get pregnant again." Gabby says harshly." It's all your fault. How could you lie to me about this?"

"Gabby?" Matt takes a step back as her words cut him deep." How could you say that?"

"You should have never lied to me." She walks away grabbing her purse and diaper bag from the counter.

"Where are you going?" Matt rushes over to her." Don't leave please?"

Gabby looked at Matt for a moment seeing the pain in his eyes but her anger resurfaced." I'm just going out with Brianna." She walks away towards the garage." I don't know when I'll be back." Gabby snaps as she buckles the baby in the car seat.

"Baby please don't leave like this." Matt pleads with her as she gets in the driver seat of her car." I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just thought it was the right thing not to worry you."

"Don't turn this on to me." Gabby starts the car." You should have never lied to me?" She starts backing out of the garage.

"Gabby, baby please, where are you going?" He calls out but she never stop. Matt watched her pull out of the driveway and turn down the street before rubbing his hands over his face .


	58. Chapter 58

Gabby pulled up outside Shay and Severide's apartment about 45 minutes later. She wiped her eyes free of any remaining tears as seeing Brianna fast asleep thru the rear view mirror. Gabby turned to face her daughter letting out a deep sigh." Mommy and Daddy must have scared you?" She reaches back touching her foot." I'm sorry."

Brianna stirred but stayed sleeping so Gabby got out lifting her daughter on her shoulder making the short walk to the front door of the apartment. Just as Gabby was about two steps away the front door swung open." Hey." She says taken back by surprise as Severide steps out.

"Hey Dawson." Severide says with no surprise in his voice." Go head in, Shay's on the couch." He tells her as he takes off now for his morning run.

"Leslie." Gabby calls out as she steps thru the front door." It's Gabby."

"Come on in." She calls from the couch." I'm not getting up." She chuckles.

"I'm sorry to unannounced." Gabby closes the front door walking into site." I was just out and about early today."

"You were out and about this early and this far from home?" Shay raises an eyebrow as Gabby lays Brianna down in the already set up pac-n- play." And your not unannounced."

Gabby walked over taking a seat on the loveseat across from the couch Shay was sprawled out on." What I wanted to see you, see how your feeling?"

"You don't have to beat around the bush with me." Shay shook her head." Besides I know you had a fight with Casey, he called Kelly before he left for his run."

"Ah." Gabby nods in realisation." That's why neither of you looked surprised at me being here." She looks at her hands as she fidgets with the material of her pants.

"What happened?" Shay straightens herself up on the couch resting her hand on her hugely rounded belly." Kelly said Matt was very upset, that you walked out on him?"

"I didn't mean to say the things I said to him." Gabby says frustrated." Uh but he just made me so, so...scared." She whispers the last word as she finally admits to herself how she is truly feeling.

"Why are you scared?"

"Matt lied to me." Gabby looks up with tear filled eyes." We are behind on some of our bills, what if our house was just a romantic dream that we can't afford?"

"That's it?" Shay chuckles." Your fighting about money?"

"Why is this funny to you, he lied, he kept this a secret from me." Gabby snapped back in annoyance." He lied to me." She mumbles to herself looking away.

"Gabby, you and Matt have been thru far worse things together. I'm not laughing at your problems, they are easily fixed, that's what you have friends and family for. None of us would let you guys lose everything, and most importantly you know your husband won't let that happen."

"I know." Gabby sighed." He told me that he has construction jobs lined up next week to get us caught up."

"Ok." Shay looked at Gabby confused." Then why are you so upset still?"

"I told Matt it was his fault I haven't gotten pregnant. The words came out and I just couldn't take them back, so I left."

"So that's what this is all about." Shay nods her head understanding more now." It's not his fault is it? He wants another baby still right?"

"I think so."Gabby stands moving to the pac-n-play where Brianna was stirring." It's not his fault at all, I just took another pregnancy test last night and it as negative again."

"Oh sweety I'm sorry."

"Matt told me last night that he feels like sex has become a chore, that I'm letting it consume me wanting another baby." Gabby lifts Brianna in her arms letting her wake up in her arms to keep her from crying." I told him it didn't bother me but it did."

"I still don't get why you blame him for this." Shay scrunched her eyebrows together." Do you think he's preventing it somehow?"

"No, no, not at all." Gabby takes a seat back on the loveseat, with Brianna still resting on her shoulder sucking her thumb." I don't know what's wrong with me."

"So your blaming yourself, but taking it out on your husband. Got it." Shay says a bit harsh.

"Well if you put it that way, I sound like a horrible person."

"Look Gabby there is nothing wrong with you, and maybe Casey is right your stressing yourself out way too much." Shay says sitting up placing her feet on the ground rubbing her lower back." You will never get pregnant this way and you know it. Stop trying so hard and it will happen."

"That's pretty much what Matt told me last night."

"One day you will look back and laugh at this when you have a house full of kids." Shay chuckled." And you will that me for this talk."

"That's for sure." Gabby smirked at her friend as she sat Brianna down on the floor, grabbing a few toys from her bag." But really a house full of kids?" She eyed her friend.

"Oh you two can't keep your hands off of each other, you'll have plenty of kids to show for that." Shay waived her hand at her." Besides you two have one of the best relationships I've seen." She spoke more serious, more sincere.

"I knew coming here would make me feel better. Thank you." Gabby grabs Shay's hand squeezing it as she stands up from the floor." Now I have to get Matt to forgive me." She grins.

"Just call him Gabby. He's probably more upset that you left, then about what you said." Shay bends down slowly reaching for one of the toys in front of Brianna." That boy is all alone in that big house of yours now, probably blaming himself, just like your blaming yourself. Just hash it it you will be fine."

Gabby smiled at Shay before grabbing her purse pulling out her cell phone, seeing two missed calls from Matt and three text messages asking her to please come home and how sorry he is. She texted back "I love you.' Then put her phone back in her purse turning to face Shay again."Maybe I should just go back home and talk to him in person." Gabby moved to collect her and Brianna's things." I think an apology in person is best."

"I think that apology is gonna have to wait." Shay spoke nervous rubbing her back." You can't leave."

"Why not?" Gabby chuckled not taking Shay serious.

"My water just broke." Shay looked up at her with wide eyes as Gabby's smile grew.


	59. Chapter 59

"Severide." Gabby speaks frantically into her cell phone." Why are you not answering?" She snaps hitting the end button as she straps Brianna in her car seat. Dialing again the phone goes to voicemail one again." Damn Kelly, you should be answering, but Leslie's water broke going to birthing center. I hope you get this."

"He's running." Shay informs her as she makes her way to the car." He won't have his phone on him."

"Great." Gabby rolls her eyes." You think he would keep it on him now at least. Well I will bring Brianna to my mother's then, cause Matt is too far away to wait on him to get here. I just need to text him so he can pick Brianna up from my mother's." She pulled out her cell phone as she got in the driver's seat.

"Here let me." Shay grabs her cell phone." I'll text you drive."

"Ok." Gabby smiled as she started the car making the quick drive to her mother's. Once Brianna was dropped off Gabby hopped back in the car." How you holding up?" She asked seeing her breathing become labored.

"My contractions are picking up now getting more steady paced." Shay said as she breathed thru a contraction.

"Yeah your watebreaking is bringing on your labor." Gabby tells her." We will be there in ten minutes." She starts up the car again making the next short drive. When they arrived in the parking lot Severide was already there leaning up against the side of his car." Oh he got my messages great." Gabby said as she parked the car right next to him.

The three friends made their way inside the building stopping at the front desk. Once Leslie was checked in they brought her into one of the birthing rooms, as the nurse instructed her to change into a gown and a mid wife will be in shortly to check on her progress. Kelly waited in the hall way as both women were in the room.

Good morning Leslie." The female mid wife walked in moving to the sink to wash her hands." My name is Karen I will be your midwife for the day. I'm on til 8:00 pm, so let's see if this baby wants to make his or her appearance before then." She points for Shay to get into the hospital bed in the room to examine her." Is that your husband in the hall, will he be joining us?" Karen points out the closed door.

"No he's not my husband." Shay smirks." He is the babies father though."

OK." Karen nodded." So your her coach then?" She looked to Gabby.

"Yes I'm Gabby."OK." Karen pulls off her glove after quickly doing the internal exam." Leslie you are at 2 cm. You have a way to go still. I suggest getting up walking around will help bring on your labor stronger. When you reach about 6/7 cm. We will allow you to sit in the birthing tub. If your pain gets too unbareable we don't recommend it but we can administer some meds to help you along. Any questions?"

"No not right now." Leslie stood from the bed slowly.

"Good." Karen stood to leave now." I will be back every hour or so to check on your progress, feel free to walk around our facilities as you please." She says just before walking out of the room, moving the pull curtain away from the door.

"You want to walk around?" Gabby asks placing her hand on Leslie's arm." We should let Kelly know that he's in for a long day possibly long night too." She chuckles.

"Yeah I think I'd like to walk so we can both go." Shay smiles as she loops her arm around Gabby's." I just need to stop when a contraction hits me."

"Well just let me know." Gabby says as she opens the door to the hallway." Where did he go?" She looks around the hall for Severide who was no where in site.

"Probably went looking for the lounge for some coffee." Shay chuckled." It's this way."

As the girls walked down the hall towards the lounge Gabby turned the corner first bumping into someone as their coffee spills slightly." Oh I'm so ... Matt?" She finally looked up to see who she bumped into." What are you doing here, where is Bri?" Gabby's tone slightly changed .

"Gabby." Matt greats her then turns his attention ." Shay how you doing?"

"I'll be fine when you two just talk things thru already,this." She points between both of them just as Severide meets up with them." This doesn't suit you two." She finishes.

"Shay." Gabby starts to say but she cuts her off.

"I'm going to continue walking with Kelly's help here." Shay wraps her arm around his as she places her other hand on her lower back." You two are going to talk, if I need you Gabby Kelly will get you, just stay close. She says and turns walking away before Gabby could protest.

Gabby turned looking up to Matt as he leaned against the wall looking back at her." I'm sorry." They both said together as smiles spread across their faces. Matt leaned in kissing Gabby's forehead.

"Bri is at your mom's still." Matt runs his hand threw her hair brushing it off her shoulder." She told me to go be Smith my friends when I showed up there."

"Ah." Gabby chuckled." She didn't want to give you back our daughter."

"Nope." Matt smiled looking into Gabby's eyes before his smile fell." Look, I shouldn't have not told you about the bills. I thought I was doing the right thing by not stressing you with it."

"I know you were trying to do the right thing." Gabby leans up against the wall next to Matt." I shouldn't have walked out the way I did. I overreacted."

"Yeah you shouldn't have walked out." Matt smirks looking over to Gabby as she swats his arm meeting his smirk." But I get it." He wraps his arm around her shoulder.

Gabby looks to the floor letting out a deep sigh." I said something horrible to you and instead of trying to take it back I walked out on you."

"I'll admit it hurt me babe, but I know you didn't mean it." Matt then leans in kissing her cheek then whispering in her ear." This will be us soon enough again." He looks around the halls at other pregnant women wandering around.

"Thank you." Gabby leaned her head against Matt's shoulder." You always forgive me so easily."

"It's the power you have over me." Matt kisses the top of her head." But you could make it up to me, I have an idea?"

"Oh?" Gabby looked up at him with a raised brow.

"You could get me a new coffee, since you spilt my other one?" Matt snickers.

"Let's go." Gabby smiled wrapping her arm around his waist as they walk down the hall." Have I told you that I love you lately." She looked up at him a big smile gracing but of their faces knowing they would be fine.

Later that night Matt left to get Brianna and relieve Gabby's mother for a few hours then was gonna drop her back off at her grandmother's and he was due back shortly to wait with Severide in the waiting area. Most of 51 had showed up, as Gabby was back in the room with Shay who was currently in the tub almost ready to push." Any news?" Matt just arriving back now.

"Nothing yet." Severide glances up at him then continues pacing.

Gabby walks back in the room now as everyone jumps to their feet but she quickly stops them." Nothing yet." She says raising her hands." Leslie is about to start pushing." Gabby looks at Kelly." You have one more chance to change your mind if you want to be in there."

You shouldn't miss this." Hermann says from his seat.

"I shouldn't right?" Severide looks between Hermann, Boden and Casey. The father's of the group." I will regret it." He states as all three men nod in agreement." Right." He nods his head continuously before looking back to Gabby." I'm coming." He takes off down the hall with Gabby quickly following as everyone cheered watching them leave.

About 45 minutes later Gabby stepped out grinning from ear to ear moving next to Matt in the waiting room wrapping her arm around his waist just as Kelly entered behind her. Everyone jumped to their feet stunned to see a teary eyed Kelly before them as he held a tiny bundle in his arms. He looked up meeting everyone's waiting eye's." Everyone I would like you to meet my daughter Sophia Grace. IT'S A GIRL..." He shouts as everyone cheers moving in to get a better look.


	60. Chapter 60

Author's notes: I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story I'm so greatful. Unfortunately this will be the finale chapter to this saga. I hope you enjoy and that you wwill read my future stories as well.

My new story called ' explosions ' has been posted, so go check it out, it will be M rated.

Chapter 60

"I can't believe she was a year old today." Gabby says walking up behind Matt wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I know." He smiled kissing her temple placing his arm on her shoulder as the stood in the doorway of Brianna's room watching her sleep." The time went by so quickly."

"It did." Gabby says sadly before stepping away from Matt pulling his arm." Come on the nights not over yet."

"I like the way your thinking." He tickles her sides causing her to laugh and squirm turning to face him." Hey beautiful." Matt says before crashing his lips to hers walking them backwards to their bedroom.

Gabby breaks the kiss once they reach the bed turning Matt sitting him down at the foot of the bed." As much as I would love to continue this I had something else in mind."

"Ok." Matt let's out a little chuckle grabbing her waist pulling her onto his lap." Can it wait?" He whispered in her ear in between kisses to her neck.

"No." Gabby chuckles prying herself off of Matt's lap." This can't wait." She kisses his lips quickly before moving to the bathroom.

"What are you doing Gabby?" Matt huffs as he places his hands on the bed behind him leaning his weight on them so he could peek thru the bathroom door. Before he could see anything Gabby was walking back into the room." That was quick?" He looked up at her giving her a look of confusion.

" Yeah I just needed to grab something." Gabby says taking her hand out from behind her back." This is what I wanted to show you.

Matt sits up straight reaching for the white plastic stick in her hand." Is this?" His voice serious never taking his eyes off of now a tear filled Gabby as she nods." Are we-?" Matt looks down seeing the two pink lines creating a plus sign.

"We are." Gabby smiles as her tears begin to cascade down her cheeks." I'm pregnant. We're pregnant."

"We're pregnant." Matt says standing cupping her cheeks in his hands." Can this day get any better?" He whispers before bringing his lips to hers. He turns her around gently laying her on the bed crawling above her." I love you." He says looking into her eyes playing with her hair that was fanned out next to her face." I couldn't be happier."

"I love you." Gabby brings her hands up to his cheeks." I always have, and I couldn't be happier."

Matt smiles at Gabby holding his gaze for a moment before leaning up pulling off his shirt ." So where were we?" He says before moving back on top of her as she pulled his lips to hers.

6 years later.

"Matthew slow down." Gabby called out to her son as he ran ahead in the park.

He was a spitten image of Matt the blonde hair blue eyes as he turned around to face Gabby."But mommy." Matthew whined." Bri is running ahead of me." He pouts.

"Wow he is your son." Gabby laughs looking over to Matt as they walked hand and hand." He's got your pout down pat."

"Oh come on I don't pout like that." Matt says rolling his eyes.

"Yes you do daddy." Brianna chuckles as she skips by them. She looked more like Gabby dark eyes, dark features except for her long curly dirty blonde hair that bounced as she moved around her parents." You pout just like Matty does."

"Whatever you say princess." Matt smiled at his beautiful daughter.

"Hmm your kids have softened you." Gabby leans into his side.

"Oh you won't be saying that tonight when your crying out my name." Matt whispers in Gabby's ear causing her to blush before he ran off scooping Brianna up in his arms." I'll show you to pick on me." He teases as he tickles her causing loud giggles to escape her mouth.

"Daddy, daddy, stop, pease I take it back." Brianna says in between breaths.

Matt sat with Brianna on a park bench watching Gabby push Matthew on a swing." Daddy how did you meet mommy?" She asks wrapping her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest.

"Mommy never told you?" Matt asked his daughter while playing with her hair as she shook her head no." We met at work."

"At 51?" She looked up surprised." You knew mommy that long?"

"I did." Matt chuckled lightly at her reaction." We were really good friends first."

"Mommy must have so pretty back then." Brianna looks over to her mother with complete awe.

"She was, and she still is." Matt kisses her head." You are just as beautiful as your mother."

"I am." Brianna looked up at her father excited.

"Between us, I think your prettier. But don't tell your mother that." Matt whispered .

"Don't tell me what?" Gabby walked over carrying a sleepy Matthew on her hip." Telling secrets?" She teases as she sits next to Matt opposite Brianna.

"Daddy told me I'm prettier then you."

"Bri!" Matt shouts laughing ." That was our secret."

" Oh did you now." Gabby looks at Matt with a slight grin playing along.

"Well mommy told us no secrets."

"Traitor." Matt teased pulling Brianna into his chest hugging her as he kissed Gabby's temple." You guys ready to head home?"

"No." Matthew answers half asleep snuggling into Gabby's lap." I wanna stay."

"Yeah, can we please." Brianna picked her head up to look at her parents." Daddy was just telling me how you two met mommy."

"Oh really?"

"He told me you were great friends when you first met. When did you fall in love?"

"Hey kid your 7." Matt gives her a look." What do you know about love, and you are not falling in love for like 30 years."

"Daddy." She laughs waiving her hand at him." Don't be silly."

Matt looked at Gabby shaking his head." I think I liked it better when she was still sleeping in her crib."

"I know." Gabby chuckled resting her head on Matt's shoulder as Matthew was fast asleep on her lap." So you want to know about daddy and I when we met sweety?" She looks to her daughter.

"Yes." Brianna says excited sitting up looking at her parents." Start from when you fell in love."

"It goes back a while." Gabby plays with the curls at the bottom of Brianna's long locks as Matt rubbed Gabby's shoulder." I fell in love with your father the moment I met him." Gabby starts the story of her and Matt's past that their daughter sat listening very intently to. Gabby and Matt reminisced like it was just yesterday as they looked at their perfect life together as they sat on this bench with their two kids. A perfect family.

The End.


End file.
